OLDER
by AlexTheDragonite
Summary: Astrid está enamorada de Hiccup. El problema es que Hiccup es, a la vista de muchos, considerablemente mayor. Además, él no siente lo mismo por ella, ¿O sí? - ¡Contenido adulto! - Hiccstrid - AstridxOC (Advertencias en el primer capítulo)
1. Hiccup

**Aclaración, para evitar cualquier mal entendido:**

**E****n este fanfiction por ningún motivo hago referencia a cuestiones de abuso sexual, acoso o pedofilia. Los personajes todos son mayores de 18 años y no hay ningún tipo de relación más allá de amistades antes de esa edad, sin ánimos de romantizar las situaciones ya mencionadas.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! que lo disfruten : )!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**. **

Todo mi cuerpo hormigueaba y ardía y sentía que estaba a punto de quemarme con el constante roce de nuestros cuerpos.

No sabía cómo detenerme, y aún ni siquiera estaba segura de querer detenerme.

Él de tocarme pasó a desabotonar mi blusa, lentamente, volviendo a presionar sus labios desde mi boca, pasando por mi cuello y pecho, dejando besos en el camino y haciéndome jadear. Moví mis piernas, sólo consiguiendo atraparme más debajo de él, consiguiendo enviar sensaciones extasiantes por todo mi cuerpo. Mi mente se nubló con una explosión de emociones intensas que me erizaban la piel.

Todo... se sentía tan bien.

Y a la vez, algo se sentía tan fuera de lugar...

Continuamos besándonos, él tocándome, recorriendo toda mi piel con sus manos.

Entonces, en medio de respiraciones pesadas, una palabra salió de mi boca, no... un nombre. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, sin pedir permiso, de forma inconsciente...

O al menos, por un segundo creí que lo había dicho. Ni siquiera me percaté realmente hasta que mi acompañante, hecho al igual que yo un mar de jadeos y suspiros, me confirmó lo que había salido de mis labios.

Rió, separando sus labios de mi cuello y pasando una mano lentamente por mi piel desde mi pierna hasta mi mejilla—. Hey —casi susurró, la música debajo de nosotros proveniente de la fiesta volvió a llenar mis oídos, como si todo este tiempo la hubieran apagado y solo se escuchara a lo lejos—. Mi nombre es Dominic, linda.

Un ligero pero certero golpe de realidad llegó a mí. Se alojó en mi pecho y bajó mi temperatura en menos de un segundo.

—No es que me moleste que pienses en otro mientras estás conmigo —se acercó, de pronto hablando más bajo otra vez, su aliento contra mi boca, movió una de sus manos a mi pierna y otra al lado de mi busto, acariciando con su pulgar y yendo más abajo a mi espalda, buscando desabotonar mi sujetador—. Pero podrías disimular un poco, cariño.

Me sentí como una idiota.

Una ridícula adolescente estúpida, es lo que soy.

—Espera... —susurré, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y lo empujé levemente con mis manos en su pecho para que se quitara de encima—. Para...

—Hey —Dominic reaccionó, poniéndose en cuatro puntos sobre mi—. Tranquila, no es para tanto, Astrid.

Lo miré por un segundo.

No, no lo era.

—Lo lamento —suspiré, volví a hacer un ademán para levantarme y él se sentó en la cama a mi lado—. Ya... tengo que irme.

Él arqueó una ceja—. ¿Segura?

No...

Pero no he estado segura de nada en mucho tiempo.

Alcancé mi blusa del suelo para ponérmela y abroché de nuevo mis pantalones. Me sentí de pronto más avergonzada, culpable y molesta.

Aunque no por las razones que debería.

No me sentía mal de casi haberme acostado con un chico que a penas conocía, me sentía culpable y tonta e ingenua por no haber podido hacerlo bien, por no sentirme capaz de continuar.

Por tener que haber pensado y dicho el nombre de otra persona.

En efecto, por ser tan estúpida como para no poder dejar de pensar en esa persona...

Una vez vestida me acerqué a la puerta y antes de abrirla volteé a ver a Dominic, el pobre chico se quedó sentado en la cama, desconcertado, aunque no me reprochó ni trató de detenerme o de ofenderme de ninguna forma.

—De verdad lo siento... —le sonreí pesadamente—. Gracias, fue divertido.

—Se pudo haber puesto mejor si me dejabas terminar —me guiñó un ojo, claramente bromeando. Se inclinó hacia adelante en la cama—. Pero entiendo, perdón si te hice sentir incómoda —dijo, y realmente sonó como una disculpa sincera.

—Lo mismo digo —exhalé y finalmente abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación.

Salí de esa casa y de la fiesta y caminé unas calles hasta llegar a un parque.

Y ahí volví a llorar.

Sentada en una banca, me cubrí el rostro con las manos y lloré pensando en lo estúpida que era y en la imposibilidad en la que mis esperanzas estaban puestas.

Lloré otra vez, y esa misma razón me hacía estar molesta conmigo misma.

¿Por qué no podía estar con alguien más?

¿Por qué no podía pensar en alguien más?

¿Por qué?

Porque no puede haber alguien más en mi mente.

Pero sólo tengo una respuesta.

Sólo una palabra.

No, a una _persona_.

A quien, a pesar de las millones de razones que pudiera tener para superar, aún no soy capaz de sacarla de mi mente.

_Hiccup._

¿Por qué?

Porque cada vez que beso a alguien, cada vez que estoy con alguien, pienso en él. Pienso en que quiero estar con él.

¿Aunque no quiera pensarlo en realidad?

Aunque no debería...

Aún cuando nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.

Y es que Hiccup ni siquiera está cerca en estos momentos. Y Hiccup ya ha salido con más chicas y ya se ha acostado con chicas y ha conocido más de lo que yo a penas estoy descubriendo.

O es lo que yo creo. Lo que Heather cree.

Y en lo que todas las demás personas van a pensar.

Porque tengo dieciocho años.

Porque Hiccup tiene casi veinticinco.

Y porque desde hace dos años soy sólo una estúpida e ingenua adolescente que se enamoró de él y que ahora está tratando de buscar desesperadamente a alguien que logre sacármelo de la cabeza...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Te ves horrible.

—Gracias.

Heather estaba al otro lado de la videollamada, realmente preocupada por mí, sentía que casi quería salirse de la pantalla para estar ahí conmigo y que pudiéramos hablar como se debía.

—Astrid, ¿De verdad no vas a decirme qué pasó? —estaba rogando —. ¿Fue algo con un chico? ¡Mirate! Parece que lloraste toda la noche.

—Estoy bien, tú tienes la culpa por llamarme tan temprano y hacerme madrugar.

—Bueno, en una hora entro a la escuela —se disculpó —. Tus mensajes anoche me preocuparon de verdad así que, perdón por molestarte... quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

—De acuerdo —suspiré—. Perdón por preocuparte.

Lo pensé un poco. Ella no sospechaba mal, y mis mensajes si bien no explicaban qué había pasado, sí decían cosas como "por qué soy tan torpe?" "Por qué demonios estas cosas deben ser tan difíciles?". Seguro Heather se preocupó de más cuando leyó todo aquello. Esa noche había llorado un rato cuando llegué a casa, antes de quedarme dormida, pensando en la vergüenza que sentí y recordando lo mucho que me odiaba a mí misma. Al día siguiente a penas pude dormir, y ahora no tenía nada de energías para volver a la escuela.

Con respecto a lo de Hiccup, la verdad es que tenía mucho tiempo que quería contarle a Heather sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, era mi mejor amiga después de todo, pero honestamente durante todo este tiempo sólo he deseado que mis fantasías y esperanzas se desvanezcan, superarlas de pronto sin haber tenido que confesarselas a alguien. Siempre es la mejor manera de superar cosas que no son posibles... se supone que debería funcionar.

En teoría, debería funcionar.

Pero no había sido así hasta ahora.

Sólo me he puesto peor.

Y es cierto que Heather, aunque esté a doce horas lejos de mi, merece una explicación.

Yo merezco sacarme todo esto del pecho.

—Te prometo que cuando nos veamos voy a contarte todo —dije finalmente —. Pero justo ahora no tengo la cabeza para hacerlo, menos por videollamada.

Heather me miró—. Está bien —hizo un puchero, resignada—. Mínimo al fin accedes a contarme algo.

—No te sientas mal... Lo siento.

—Está bien —me sonrió —. Debo alistarme para la escuela, te llamaré luego.

—Ten un buen día...

Con un pequeño sonido la llamada se cortó y volví a poner mi teléfono bajo mi almohada.

Hace casi seis meses Heather se había mudado a otra ciudad, por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre y su madre. A ellos comenzó a irles muy bien, pero yo nunca me había sentido tan abandonada en la escuela como cuando ella se fue. Cuando estaba aquí era más fácil distraerme, era más fácil sentirme acompañada.

Cuando se mudó sentí que ya no tenía más amigos reales cerca... sentí que había perdido de mi lado a la única otra persona en la que confiaba plenamente.

Y es que hace casi dos años que Hiccup se fue de intercambio también. Dos años en los que había vivido y experimentado muchas cosas nuevas en otro país, con muchas nuevas personas y teniendo nuevas aventuras.

Heather también tenía nuevos amigos, y a pesar de sentirme orgullosa por sus nuevos logros, no puedo evitar decir que más que triste, también estoy celosa de ellos.

Yo ni siquiera había podido hacer más amigos, y eso era algo que tenía preocupados a ambos.

Tenía tiempo sin hablar con ninguno de los dos, no quería incomodarlos o quitarles tiempo. Ahora estaban lejos y tenían a otras personas...

Ahora que lo pienso bien, tal vez siempre he exagerado aunque sea un poco.

Ellos aún tenían espacio para mí en su vida.

Heather me lo demostraba cada vez que hablabamos por teléfono.

Y Hiccup...

Hiccup me lo seguiría demostrando a su manera.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas:**

**Hellooo! Bienvenidosss, de verdad ****espero que les guste esta** **historia. **

**Unas cuantas advertencias:**

**• Diferencia de edad. Aunque a algunos les parecerá no muy importante, o tal vez han visto diferencias mayores en otras partes, es un punto clave de esta historia, junto con otros factores, y para muchos aquí se va a tratar de una forma un tanto incómoda jjsjsj perdón.**

**Hiccup un poco más de 6 años mayor que Astrid**.

**• Habrá contenido adulto moderado (según mi criterio). Procuro no irme muy lejos para no incomodarlos, pero espero que disfruten de este tipo de escenas ****tanto como yo disfruto escribirselas uwu**

**• La historia es Hiccstrid, pero también buena parte es AstridxOC (｡・ε・｡)**

**• ****Update Mayo 2020* La historia actualmente la tengo contemplada para durar, al menos, de 20 a 25 capítulos. **

**En fin, Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Pueden seguirme**** en Instagram como **@alexthedragonite **Donde estaré subiendo dibujos y contenido de vez en cuando, así como algunos avisos uwu**

**_2 Nov 2019_**


	2. Dominic

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Era hora del almuerzo, así que a pesar de estar sola en una banca afuera del comedor, el ruido y las charlas del interior zumbaban en mi cabeza.

La escuela no me desagrada. A pesar de que Heather no esté aquí, podría convivir con algunas otras personas si quisiera, pero ya no siento que sea realmente algo importante hacer nuevos amigos. En unos meses me graduaré y tendré que prepararme para la universidad, y si bien no tengo demasiadas cosas en mente, entre mis prioridades no está construir nuevos lazos con gente que estoy a punto de dejar atrás.

Estar sola no me molesta de cualquier forma.

De las pocas personas con las que sigo en contacto son ciertas chicas y chicos de otros grupos que me han invitado algunas fiestas, en donde ya está claro que he metido la pata. En más de una ocasión, por desgracia.

Ya no quería pensar demasiado en eso, sólo conseguía volver a sentir vergüenza conmigo misma y no es una sensación agradable.

Heather

"Tengo clase de música, olvide decirte.

Te llamaré saliendo de ahí"

11:46 am

Como siempre olvidando sus horarios.

Salí de los mensajes y me quedé observando un momento el fondo de pantalla de mi celular.

Hacía tiempo que no lo cambiaba, y debería hacerlo, pues sólo me hace sentir más inútil.

Tomé esa imagen yo misma durante las vacaciones de invierno hace más de un año, fue en una reunión en donde celebrábamos las fiestas. En la foto estaba yo, sonriendo ampliamente, cubierta hasta las orejas por una frazada, un gorro de invierno enorme y guantes. Detrás se puede ver una fogata, y varias personas alrededor de ella que a penas se alcanzan a distinguir.

También, justo a mi lado en la foto, está Hiccup.

También sonríe, con la boca semiabierta, nariz y orejas enrojecidas por el frío. Estaba riéndose, feliz. El gorro que yo traía puesto era suyo, y los guantes también.

Recuerdo que yo no quería tomarlos, pero pareció muy feliz cuando acepté porque realmente me moría de frío.

Esa noche estábamos ambas familias reunidas. O algo así. Éramos mis padres, mi hermana mayor y yo, y Hiccup y Stoick se unían a la celebración al aire libre de cada año.

Recordar momentos así me llena de nostalgia.

Me recuerda por qué quiero tanto a ese chico castaño...

—¿Ese es Hiccup? —la voz me desconcertó, haciendo que bloqueara la pantalla de mi teléfono rápidamente y me girara con brusquedad hacia la persona parada a mi lado, inclinada hacia enfrente lo suficiente para ver lo mismo que estaba viendo yo.

—¡Wow! —se echó hacia atrás—. Lo siento, no quería asustarte, linda.

Me tomó dos segundos reconocer quién era, y casi me acuesto con él...

—Soy Dominic —se me adelantó—. ¿Tan rápido se te olvida mi nombre?

—Lo siento, no... —me levanté, no queriendo tener una conversación con él en la escuela, exactamente—. Huh, sólo me distraje. Ya tengo que irme de hecho, hasta luego.

Quise evitarlo caminando hacia la entrada del comedor, pero me tomó del brazo, deteniendome—. Oye, ¡Hey! Astrid...

Me giré hacia él, rogándole a los dioses por que no dijera nada incómodo y me dejara ir, sin necesidad de hablar de lo que pasó hace dos noches.

—No quería molestarte...

—No lo estás haciendo, está bien —dije sinceramente—. De verdad tengo que irme.

—¿De verdad vas a huir otra vez?

—No estoy huyendo —le seguí el juego—, mi clase empieza en unos minutos.

Hice un ademán con la mano para dejarle en claro que era una despedida, no me iba a volver a detener y realmente no quería hablar con él.

—Te veo después de clases, entonces —sonrió, aún parado en el mismo lugar. Creo que por primera vez me percataba de lo alto que era, estando sobria, al menos.

—Claro —dije, y finalmente fui libre de volver a clases...

Por desgracia, Dominic no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que volvería a verme, pues cuando éstas terminaron, justo en la entrada de mi edificio estaba un chico alto, de cabello negro ligeramente largo y piel morena. Había visto algunas personas tomarle fotos antes, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que no era la primera vez que lo veía en la escuela, sólo no le había puesto la debida atención.

Cuando me miró, dejó de recargarse en el respaldo de la banca y caminó hacia mí.

—Ahora sí no puedes interrumpirme —dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, se inclinó un poco hacia mí—. ¿Qué tal tus clases, Astrid?

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté, nada sorprendida, pero realmente me intrigaba a dónde quería llegar hablándome justo ahora—. Escucha, Dom... Lamento lo que pasó la otra noche, ¿Okay? Pero me temo que no estoy pensando en repetirlo... así que...

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ahora sí te vas a quedar?

Me dio un ligero empujón en el brazo, a modo de coqueteo.

—No —rodé los ojos—. Adiós, Dominic.

—Ahí vas otra vez, ¡hey! Astrid —volvió a detenerme, justo como esa misma mañana, ahora tocando mi hombro—. Ya en serio, no estoy intentando nada extraño... —arqueé una ceja hacia él—. No demasiado...

Me reí —¿Entonces? ¿Qué tramas esperándome afuera de mis clases?

Él se tomó un segundo, haciendo una mueca, parecía ser la primera vez que se planeaba esa duda, pero se veía de verdad muy curioso.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente—. En la fiesta, me la pasé bien contigo... —se acercó unos centímetros hacia mí, como si fuera a decirme un secreto—. Incluso antes de... ya sabes, el pequeño incidente.

—Basta.

—Lo siento, ¡Estoy hablando en serio! —sonrió de forma linda, ya ni siquiera sentía que estuviera coqueteando o insinuando algo—. No sé, me agradas. Normalmente no me llevo tan bien con las chicas con las que llego a pasar la noche.

Volví a arquear una ceja.

—Sería genial si fuéramos amigos, ¿Que tal?

Suspiré, no estaba segura de nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, y no estaba segura si quiera de hacerme su amiga.

Había conocido a Dominic antes, en una fiesta, pero nunca hablamos realmente, sólo estabamos cerca con nuestro grupo de conocidos. Después volví a toparme con él hace dos días, en una de las fiestas de casi-fin de año que organizaron algunos chicos de últimos semestres. Ese día fue cuando más cerca estuvimos, literalmente, y también fue donde más conversamos. Nos reímos de varias cosas y compartimos algunos temas de conversación interesantes —de los cuales para ser honesta no recuerdo ni la mitad—, pero sé que pasé un rato entretenido con él, antes de que comenzáramos a besarnos sin darme cuenta y a buscar una habitación vacía, misión que al final no terminó exactamente como se esperaba.

Pero aquí estaba el mismo chico, decidido a que fuéramos amigos.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué debería negarme.

—No es que no quiera, verdad —comencé a decir, haciendo que girara un poco la cabeza con curiosidad—, pero ¿exactamente qué esperas haciéndonos amigos? Sólo es intriga, nada más.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar su respuesta

—Quiero que me cuentes tu historia con ese chico castaño.

Agrandé los ojos en menos de medio segundo.

—Nunca me había pasado eso —se apresuró a explicar, riéndose y un poco nervioso pero al parecer emocionado. ¿Qué le pasa a este chico?—. Que alguien dijera otro nombre... suena gracioso y como no me había ocurrido en realidad, ahora suena muy muy intrigante, y me encantaría saber tu historia.

Parecía un niño pequeño. Era un adolescente aniñado rogando por saber un chisme.

—Soy bueno con esto —siguió hablando emocionado, tratando de convencerme—. ¡Tal vez hasta pueda ayudarte! Puedo darte consejos de conquista y aliviar tu frustración sexual hacia ese tal Henry.

Alzó ambas cejas dos veces de forma insinuante y yo me quedé con la boca abierta.

—Podemos seducirlo, ¿Qué dices, Ast..?

—¡Basta, cierra la boca! —lo empujé hacia la banca para sentarlo y le cubrí la boca con mis manos—. Definitivamente no quiero hablar de esto aquí y definitivamente no pienso contarte nada. A penas y te conozco, por dios santo...

No se movió, me miró por unos segundos con ojos brillantes y cejas alzadas. Este chico tiene alguna clase de habilidad para convencer a la gente. Sólo ver su rostro es una trampa.

Entonces sentí algo húmedo en mis palmas.

—¡Ugh! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! —quité mis manos de su boca, limpiándolas rápidamente contra mi pantalón.

—¡No estás dándome lo que quiero! —me gritó a la cara, maestros y otros estudiantes comenzaban a vernos y a hablar entre dientes—. Cuentame tu historia con Henry.

—¡Es Hiccup, para empezar! —resongué de vuelta—. Ni siquiera es un nombre parecido.

—Por ahí iba la cosa —sonrió, recargándose en la banca y estirando ambos brazos a cada lado del respaldo—. ¿Ves? Ahora conozco el nombre real, es un buen comienzo.

—Sólo eres un chismoso.

—Bueno, también soy gay. Nos acusan de ser chismosos y de muchas cosas más —cruzó las piernas, dándose un aire de superioridad—. Tus ofensas no me afectan.

Me quedé congelada un segundo.

—Tú... no eres gay.

—Medio gay, en realidad —Descruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante, como si acabara de recordar algo de suma importancia, comenzó a buscarse algo en la ropa y bolsillos—. ¡Oh no! agh, perdí mi banderita morada y rosa... —chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros—. Ahora no tengo pruebas.

Me reí—. Vaya, estás lleno de sorpresas.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Me quedé observándolo por unos segundos, ¿qué se suponía que debía contestarle?

Puso sus codos en sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas en su barbilla—. ¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Demasiado varonil para ser bisexual? A la mierda los estereotipos.

—No iba a decir eso —reí—. No te defiendas tanto, niño.

—¿Ves por qué me agradas, preciosa?

—Como sea, tengo que irme a casa, Dominic. Gracias por tu pequeña charla, fue divertido... —me incliné hacia él y le guiñé el ojo, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera lentamente—, otra vez...

Se levantó de la banca de un salto—. ¡No me has respondido!

—De nuevo, ¿Por qué debería contarte? A penas nos conocemos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? No le diré a nadie —rogó—. Por el amor de dios, casi nos acostamos hace dos días, me ofendiste en la cama, merezco respuestas.

Abrí más los ojos, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir ese tipo de cosas en la escuela?—. Te dije que te callaras

—Mentira, no me dijiste que me callara —se acercó peligrosamente a mí y a mi rostro—. Me empujaste y me tapaste la boca como una loca agresiva.

—¿Por qué te agrado entonces si soy una loca agresiva?

—Tienes buen sentido del humor, y tal vez una buena historia qué contar.

Me hice hacia atrás al ver que él no paraba de acercarse cada vez más—. Al diablo, me voy de aquí.

—¿Eso pensaste también el sabado en la noche? —Sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que molestándome vas a conseguir que te cuente?

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?

—¿Y a ti por qué diablos te interesa tanto? ¿Que tal que es una historia estúpida, o... vergonzosa?

—¿Lo es?

—Puede ser...

Nos miramos por unos segundos, ambos desafiandonos con la mirada, ambos tal vez sin saber que decir a continuación.

De verdad, no muy en el fondo, siento que esta situación es realmente ridícula, no solo con este chico que está justo ahora frente a mí, sino con Hiccup también...

Dominic se pasó una mano por el rostro y el pelo.

—Escucha... no es sólo eso —comenzó a decir, de pronto luciendo un poco más serio—. En serio me agradas —sonrió un poco—, y no es la primera vez que te veo sola por la escuela.

—Aww, no tienes que sentir lástima por mí, compañero.

—No es lástima —se rió—. Es curiosidad... nada más.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros, aún viéndome con una sonrisa.

Realmente no entendía sus razones para insistir tanto, pero podía ser que tuviera razón con respecto a darle una explicación... Viéndolo desde una perspectiva muy ridícula.

Contarle sobre Hiccup a un chico molesto pero que extrañamente me caía bien, ¿De verdad podría salir algo mal de eso?

Tal vez desahogarme finalmente con alguien neutral me vendría un poco bien, ¿No es así?

Fue mi turno de pasar una mano por mi cara, tallándome los ojos con el índice y el pulgar. Ya no tenía más argumentos, y no me sentía con las energías de seguir discutiendo con este chico—. Está bien, como sea.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¿Tengo de otra?

—No realmente —su rostro pareció iluminarse.

—Bien, nos vemos luego entonces, Dominic.

—Hasta luego señorita —hizo un ademán de una reverencia—. Un placer hacer negocios con usted.

—Estás loco.

—Gracias —me guiñó un ojo—, e igualmente, preciosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espero que les esté agradando la historia... y Dominic jajaj ****escuché por ahí que le ven Fuckboy vibes? Jajaj ****No esperaba que este niño tuviera tanto protagonismo, ahora loquieromucho, espero que ustedes también puedan agarrarle cariño uwu**

**Esperemos también y no**** les incomode algo de repentina tensión setsual Domistrid, por q van a tener de vez en cuando jojojij sorry not sorry**.

**Hasta la próxima**!

**_2 Nov 2019 _**


	3. Seis

Hiccup tenía seis años cuando yo nací.

Y más o menos cuando yo tuve cinco, fue cuando nos conocimos.

Nuestra familia había crecido y mis padres habían estado buscando una buena casa para que mi hermana mayor yo tuviéramos suficiente espacio personal para crecer independientemente de la otra.

Camille, mi hermana, a pesar de tener sólo nueve años ya le renegaba a mis padres tener su propia habitación. No quería compartir sus cosas conmigo y al parecer tampoco su preciado espacio y oxígeno.

Siempre supe que no me quería cerca de ella de todas formas. Estoy consciente de que me tenía resentimiento por robarme la atención al ser menor...

Como sea, cuando finalmente nos mudamos y los vecinos comenzar a recibirnos, conocí a Hiccup. Él ya tenía once, pero para mí parecía un niño más pequeño, porque físicamente Hiccup era un niño realmente pequeño.

_—Hiccup, sal a saludar cariño._

A penas puedo recordar, pero también era un niño muy tímido.

Un niño salió de detrás de su madre, y saludó a mis padres y hermana. Luego me miró a mí y yo le sonreí.

—_Soy Hiccup_ —se presentó, sonriéndome de vuelta—. _Mucho gusto..._

Mis padres y los suyos se hicieron buenos amigos después de un tiempo de vivir en el mismo vecindario. De vez en cuando incluso íbamos a pasear al parque todos juntos, y mientras los adultos conversaban en alguna banca, nosotros eramos libres de ir a jugar por nuestra cuenta. Yo siempre estaba con mi hermana, de todas formas, así que mis padres me dejaban bajo su cuidado, aunque ella tuviera sus propias amigas y a mí no me dejaran jugar por ser menor que ellas.

Esas son de las vagas memorias que puedo tener cuando era muy pequeña, he visto fotos de nosotros en el parque jugando, o comiendo juntos.

Pero hay un recuerdo vivo en mi mente, en uno de esos días en el parque.

Recuerdo que Hiccup estaba sentado en en césped un poco alejado de los juegos, con un pequeño cuaderno en sus manos y un lápiz. Estaba solo. Recuerdo que me acerqué por curiosidad para ver qué estaba haciendo ahí sin jugar con los otros niños del parque como mi hermana y sus amigas, hasta que vi que unos niños de su edad se acercaron a él.

Eran dos chicos, un par de bravucones.

No recuerdo las palabras que usaron. No puedo acordarme de lo que le dijeron ese día a Hiccup, pero sí recuerdo cuando uno de ellos pateó un poco de tierra sobre él y recuerdo haberme molestado y pensado que eso era muy grosero de su parte... pero no hice nada.

Y ellos sólo se fueron.

Recuerdo el rostro afligido de Hiccup.

Hoy sé que esos niños no hicieron nada más porque nuestros padres no estaban muy lejos. De haberlo hecho se hubieran metido en problemas, pero eso no quitaba que lo hicieran sentir mal con sus palabras.

Recuerdo haberme acercado completamente a él y sentarme a su lado y luego ayudarle a sacudirse. Miré su cuaderno, y el dibujo de una lagartija cerca de un árbol que estaba frente a nosotros.

_—Es muy bonita _—Hiccup me contó un día que eso fue lo que dije, y que él bromeó diciendo que las lagartijas no eran bonitas, pero que apreciaba mi alago.

Desde ese entonces todo lo que hacía cuando íbamos al parque era sentarme con él para ver lo que dibujaba.

Hay una foto de nosotros sentados junto al árbol, tal vez un año después. Es una de las tantas fotos de nosotros que hay en el álbum de mis padres...

.

—¿6 años mayor? —Dominic tenía una ceja levantada —No es tanta diferencia... ¿Sabes? Mi abuelo era VEINTE años mayor a mi abuela.

Ahora _yo_ tenía una ceja levantada.

—Si vas a comparar mi situación con la de tus abuelos te invito a que dejes de preguntarme sobre Hiccup.

—Ya ya, lo siento —él se rió—. Pero hablo en serio, no me parece tanta diferencia.

Estabamos en el comedor de la escuela. Conforme pasó la semana, Dominic de verdad había seguido insistiendo en que le contara mi pequeña historia.

—Al menos no una peligrosa —siguió diciendo, recargándose en su silla—. Entraremos a la universidad en unos meses, en un par de años esa diferencia ni siquiera se va a notar.

Me quedé pensando—. Él también va a graduarse pronto...

—Repito, sigue sin ser una diferencia peligrosa —suspiró—. Pero cuentame todo, ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes o sólamente tienes un crush con él? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

Hice una mueca, realmente estoy volviendo a cuestionarme el por qué debería contarle a este chico.

—Hace más o menos tres años descubrí que me gustaba.

—Uuh descubrió que le gustan mayores a la señorita.

Cada vez más siento un nudo en el estómago, comencé a sientirme nerviosa, como si no tuviera permitido decir lo que iba a confesarle a continuación.

—Tenía dieciséis cuando lo besé por primera vez —me mordí el labio, no quería ver a Dominic a los ojos así que me concentré en mirar atentamente a nuestra mesa, mi corazón comenzó golpear con fuerza contra mi pecho—. La verdad... nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

Al parecer había captado por completo su atención esta vez.

—Espera, ¿Así que sí ha pasado algo entre ustedes? —se inclinó hacia mí, intrigado—. ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué hizo él cuando lo besaste?

—Nada... —Me sentía más y más avergonzada cuanto más hablaba, cuanto más recordaba a Hiccup y ese horrorosamente incómodo momento. El último año y medio había intentado olvidar que siquiera había pasado. Ahora me estaba enfrentando al recuerdo otra vez.

—¿Nada? —Dominic parecía decepcionado—. ¿A qué te refieres con "nada"? Tengo muchas preguntas Hofferson, el tipo tenía qué, ¿veintiuno? ¿Y no dijo nada? ¿Cómo pasó?

—Tenía veintidós... Y fue un día en el que estaba ayudándome con matemáticas.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

No sólo eramos vecinos... Hiccup y yo crecimos en una extraña y tímida amistad, yo pasaba mucho tiempo con él de pequeña, pero realmente no le hablaba, hasta que tiempo después empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos por otras razones.

Exhalé—. Hiccup solía ser mi tutor...

.

.

.

.

.

**Muuy corto esta vez, pero ya volví de mi colapso mental por la universidad y ando trabajando en los siguientes capítulos sí q sí.**

**Muchas gracias por darle amorsito a la historiaaa me hacen muy feliz dejando comentarios bonitos**

**Ya pude cambiar el rating a Mature content, gracias por recordarmelo uu**

**Hasta prontitoo** *ﾟ*｡٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*ﾟ*｡

**_19 Nov 2019_**


	4. Sólo recuerdos

—¡Si no corres voy a empujarte para que te empape un auto!

—¡Entonces corre tú y dejame en paz de una vez! Suena a una mejor idea.

Resbalé cerca de la rampa para discapacitados en la acera, Dóminic alcanzó a tomarme del brazo y ayudarme para no caer. Estaba lloviendo, no demasiado fuerte, así que decidimos que valdría la pena mojarnos un poco e ir a un café a unas cuantas calles de la escuela. Habíamos estado peleando desde que salimos, por las cosas más ridículas que pudiera imaginar. Le insistí en que debíamos irnos cada uno a su casa, que podríamos seguir conversando otro día...

Pero él se negaba a no escuchar más de la historia.

En todo este tiempo Dóminic no había hecho más que comparar cosas o burlarse de algo, ya ni siquiera me sentía segura de seguir contándole.

Lo último que le había dicho fue de cuando Hiccup y yo nos besamos cuando tenía dieciséis, de nuevo, un incómodo recuerdo...

[...]

Hiccup siempre había sido amable conmigo, desde aquella vez en el parque en la que decidí sentarme con él, y en adelante cuando me decidí también a protegerlo de los niños malos del parque.

Eramos amigos, sí. Solíamos pasar tiempo juntos, e incluso cuando tomó más confianza solía salir a jugar conmigo, nos divertíamos mucho en el parque o en el patio de nuestras casas. Yo lo quería, mis padres se preguntaban por qué no podía tener una amistad como la que tenía con Hiccup pero con personas de mi edad, pero eso no me importaba mucho. Cuando volvía de la escuela esperaba con ansias a que Hiccup saliera también para ir de visita o que viniera a mi casa para jugar él y yo con los videojuegos de Camille, aunque ella se molestara.

Fueron buenos años, eramos niños, no teníamos tantos problemas, no nos preocupábamos por demasiadas cosas.

Al menos yo no.

Yo no sabía que los bravucones del parque eran los mismos que molestaban a Hiccup en la escuela. Hacían sus días más difíciles de lo que deberían y lo herían emocionalmente.

Todo eso Hiccup me lo contó cuando ambos crecimos un poco.

Pero lo peor vino cuando yo tenía ocho y él catorce.

Valka, la mamá de Hiccup, enfermó. O al parecer ya estaba enferma desde hace tiempo, sólo que él no se había enterado hasta entonces.

No pasó más de un año cuando Valka murió.

Fue muy duro para Hiccup y Stoick.

Después de eso, Hiccup dejó de venir a mi casa. Se volvió el doble de reservado y luego de un tiempo incluso dejé de verlo por días y semanas. Volvía de la escuela directamente a su casa y no lo veía salir.

Para mi yo de nueve años y todavía para mi yo de ahora aquellos simbolizan momentos de verdadera tristeza.

Recuerdo haber tratado de animar a Hiccup cuando pasó un tiempo. Recuerdo llevarle dulces a su casa y enviarle cartas. (Él las sacó un día, luego estudiar. Yo tenía unos quince años y ver lo que le había escrito hace tanto tiempo de verdad me avergonzaba. No podía creer que las hubiera guardado en primer lugar, tenía la mayoría de nuestras cartas en una caja de zapatos que con el pasar de los años había olvidado en un armario).

En fin, después de unos años volví a distanciarme de él. Ya no jugábamos como antes y Hiccup tenía nuevas cosas de qué preocuparse, muchas de ellas traídas por la fiebre de entrar a la preparatoria.

Las únicas veces que nos veíamos era cuando él y Stoick venían a acompañarnos a cenar, a veces a mamá y papá les gustaba tenerlos de visita para que no se sintieran solos, incluso nos comenzaron a acompañar en las fiestas decembrinas y en año nuevo.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones que mis padres mencionaron un pequeño problema con respecto a mis calificaciones. Recuerdo haberme sentido horriblemente incómoda con el tema...

_—No creo que sea su culpa —papá entendía que a veces la escuela tenía sus altibajos—. No puedes esperar que todos tengan excelencia en todo, además puede ser que no le gusten esas clases específicamente._

_Me encogí en mi asiento, aunque me alegraba que mis padres fueran comprensivos en el asunto, inglés y matemáticas eran un dolor de cabeza para mí, y mis profesores de esas materias no ayudaban en lo absoluto._

_—Cuando yo estudiaba, mis padres procuraban conseguirme a un tutor que me motivara a estudiar y me diera asesorías— mi abuelo se unió a la conversación, la persona que más títulos tiene en esta familia—. Y miren cómo resultó. Sí es posible ser bueno en todo si tienes un poco de ayuda._

_—Tal vez eso pueda servir —mi papá apuntó con el tenedor hacia enfrente—. Podríamos contratar un asesor para Astrid._

_Me miró, esperando algún tipo de aprobación de mi parte. Sólo le sonreí forzadamente, rogando porque el tema se terminara ahí._

_—Yo podría ser su tutor —Hiccup habló inesperadamente._

_Estaba sentado frente a mí y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya._

_Sonreía. Ahora era él el que parecía estar buscando mi aprobación. Después de un segundo, por su rostro creí que tal vez estaba deseando no haber arruinado nada._

_—¿De verdad, hijo? —mi papá parecía contento._

_Stoick también—. ¡Hiccup es muy bueno en esas dos materias! —dijo orgulloso—, sí podría ayudarte._

_Hiccup volvió a verme a mí, como si quisiera saber mi opinión al respecto, así que me encogí de hombros y le sonreí, no tenía ningún problema con que él me ayudara con mis materias._

_—Si está bien con Astrid y con ustedes, lo haré sin problema —ahora con mi aprobación, se dirigió a mis padres—. No tendrían que pagarme, no se preocupen._

_Todos parecieron satisfechos._

Desde entonces, dos o tres veces a la semana Hiccup y yo pasábamos dos horas en el estudio, repasando reglas de inglés, teoremas de pitágoras y rectas pendientes y áreas de parábolas; incluso comenzó a ayudarme con química. Era increíblemente fácil concentrarme si era él quien me enseñaba, y no mis profesores atados a enseñarles rápido a cuarenta alumnos a la vez. Hiccup era paciente y comprensivo, me daba confianza para resolver problemas yo sola y en lugar de hacerme sentir torpe como algunas otras personas que trataban de explicarme, él lograba convencerme de que sí era capaz de hacer estas cosas.

Al final todo resultaba más sencillo.

Y su ayuda trajo buenos frutos.

Mis pdres no podían estar más contentos con mis nuevas notas, ellos habían decidido y alegado con él para pagarle aunque fuera un poco por el tiempo que dedicaba a ayudarme, y es que en realidad la motivación que Hiccup me daba para estudiar era muy efectiva.

Después de mucha insistencia de parte de ellos, Hiccup finalmente aceptó el pago.

Para mi sorpresa, parte de lo que mis padres le daban lo comenzó a usar para invitarme al arcade cada una o dos semanas.

Era realmente divertido pasar tiempo con él, tanto en el estudio como en los arcades gritando y riendo con los videojuegos. Con eso, Hiccup volvió a convertirse en parte de mi día a día durante lo que duró toda mi secundaria y mis primeros tres semestres de preparatoria...

Luego _eso_ pasó.

[...]

—Ahora sí puedes terminar de contarme, señorita —llegando al café, Dominic ordenó la bebida más caliente del menú, yo ordené un frappuchino —. Cuentame del beso.

Me había ahorrado muchas partes de la historia, no era necesario que Dominic supiera tantas cosas.

No era necesario que supiera _nada_ de esto en primer lugar.

Pero ya estábamos aquí, así que no importa.

Lo pensé un segundo e hice una mueca, él me estaba mirando atentamente, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

—Hiccup estaba mostrándome cómo hacer derivadas. —Cuando estaba en secundaria, no tenía idea de lo mucho que iba a odiar la materia de cálculo en la preparatoria —. Me puso un par de ejemplos para que yo los resolviera y él recostó la cabeza en el escritorio para descansar mientras yo trabajaba...

~

_Para ese entonces yo ya sabía que Hiccup me estaba volviendo loca. Desde un año antes me di cuenta no sólo de que lo quería de una forma peculiar, sino también de lo mucho que él me gustaba, de lo mucho que me gustaba reír con él e ir de paseo con él y estar en momentos tranquilos en el estudio con él... me di cuenta de lo mucho que empecé a desear besarlo alguna vez._

_Desde mis quince a mis dieciséis años no tenía más que fantasías de niña, en las que Hiccup era mi chico perfecto al que tenía, de alguna forma, prohibido amar._

_Hiccup ya estaba terminando la universidad, aún así se había hecho de tiempo para seguir ayudándome con cálculo y mantener excelentes calificaciones, aunque a veces no tuviera tiempo en la semana, siempre se había esforzado el doble aún cuando yo le decía que no tenía por qué._

_Estaba casi graduándose de arquitectura, sus habilidades para dibujar habían dado un giro técnico durante su paso por la preparatoria y fue lo que más le apasionó._

_Ese día yo no estaba segura de nada, sólo tenía un estúpido corazón que estaba tratando de matarme con latidos acelerados en el interior de mi pecho. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar por ver lo hermoso que Hiccup lucía recostado sobre sus brazos en mi escritorio, con los ojos cerrados, inconsciente de mi ridícula cara enrojecida y de mis ridículos pensamientos fantasiosos._

_Y entonces, dando un gran respiro y con una maraña de cosas en mi cabeza y estómago, me incliné hacia él y alcancé sus labios._

_Me reusé a quitarme rápido._

_Él probablemente abrió los ojos, probablemente asustado, pero yo los cerré más fuerte que nunca en la vida, y sólo me quedé ahí, unos segundos más, quieta, con mis labios sobre los suyos. Sólo sintiendo un poco más aquella satisfactoria aunque terriblemente incorrecta sensación, y lo digo por la posición en la que estábamos y que yo estaba temblando como chihuahua._

_Y que elegí un terrible momento que mi yo de dieciséis creyó muy oportuno._

_Ahora no hago más que arrepentirme._

_Hiccup no se movió. Ni siquiera cuando yo misma me aparté y agaché la cabeza sintiendo como mi rostro estaba ardiendo hasta las orejas. Tonta tonta tonta._

_Unos segundos o hasta quizá un minuto después, no estoy segura, levanté la cabeza y mi vista hacia Hiccup._

_Seguía recostado con su cabeza sobre sus brazos. En mi escritorio. Sonriendo._

_Y me miraba con cariño._

_Sentí que mi corazón finalmente iba a hacer explosión. Sentí que mi cara se iba a derretir y sentí que iba a llorar._

_Entonces algo finalmente hizo que Hiccup levantara la cabeza y buscara a su alrededor._

_Tres beep viniendo de su teléfono, anunciándole que era hora de irse._

_Eran casi las siete._

_—Ya es tarde —dijo apagando la alarma. Seguía sonriendo—. Tengo que ir a hacer mi propia tarea... aún tengo planos por terminar._

_Se levantó de su asiento y yo quería que el suelo se tragara el mío y a mí misma para no tener que levantar la vista hacia Hiccup. Sentía mucha vergüenza y de pronto quería vomitar._

_Solo vi como Hiccup tomó sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila, se la colgó en un hombro y luego se quedó quieto un segundo, podría jurar que mirándome con esa linda sonrisa que se carga._

_No quería voltear para confirmarlo._

_En su lugar, sentí una gentil presión en la cabeza, y el casi imperceptible sonido de un beso._

_Hiccup me dio un beso en la coronilla para despedirse..._

_—Suerte en tu examen de mañana —dijo cuando por fin había volteado a verlo por la impresión —. Vas a ver que te irá genial._

_Me guiñó el ojo y volvió a regalarme otra tierna sonrisa. Luego salió por la puerta y la cerró despacio detrás de él..._

~

Dominic parecía una niña emocionada por lo bueno que se estaba poniendo un chisme.

—Podrías pensar que me fue pésimo en el examen por estar pensando en eso. —En realidad después de que Hiccup se fue no había podido concentrarme para nada, así que sólo me fui a gritar contra la almohada hasta que me quedé dormida—. Pero recordé todo a la hora del examen y creeme que es el mejor que he hecho nunca.

Dominic se rió—. Te creo —dijo recibiendo ahora un trozo de pastel para acompañar su café—. ¿Y luego qué pasó? ¿Te dijo algo cuando volvieron a verse o días después?

—No exactamente...

~

_Hiccup estaba muy contento de que mi primer semestre con estúpido cálculo hubiera salido tan bien, nunca hablamos del beso. Él incluso parecía ignorar que había pasado, quizá en parte para no incomodarme._

_Como sea, el semestre ya estaba por acabar y las fiestas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina._

_Cuando por fin llegó diciembre presenté mis últimos exámenes y por fin salimos de vacaciones. Dejé de ver a Hiccup unas cuantas semanas, pues ya no necesitaba de sus asesorías y al parecer él estaba ocupado con algunos trámites de la escuela._

_Una tarde descubrí para qué eran._

_—¡¿Qué crees?! —llegó emocionado un día, yo estaba sentada en mi patio delantero y él llegó casi dando brincos—. ¡Me dieron el lugar para el intercambio!_

_Entendí por qué estaba emocionado._

_Tenía tiempo hablando de querer ir a especializarse a Inglaterra._

_—¿Te irás a Inglaterra? —me levanté, haciéndole par a su entusiasmo—, ¿De verdad?_

_—¡Sí!_

_Sonreí, genuinamente feliz por él. Me acerqué para darnos un inquieto abrazo con brinquitos y risas, luego él corrió a su casa diciéndome ya a medio camino que iría a decirle a su padre._

_Y cuando él entró a su casa me golpeó la realidad..._

_Hiccup iba a irse._

_No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo..._

_Hasta el momento en el que se fue, jamás hablamos de lo que pasó en el estudio._

_~_

—No he dejado de preguntarme qué fue lo que pensó él... ¿Se reiría de mí? ¿Habrá pensado que sólo era una pequeña niña enamorada o ingenua?

—_Eras_ una pequeña niña enamorada e ingenua —Dominic lamió su tenedor y me señaló con él. Yo fruncí el entrecejo —. Yo creo que sólo le diste ternura. Pero duele pensar en que tal vez te vea como eso... Como una niña.

—Ni siquiera lo digas...

Había dejado de llover afuera, se sentía como esas veces en las que la lluvia decide parar sólo en el momento justo en el que no necesitas salir.

Aún me moría por saber lo que Hiccup pensaba de mi, y a la vez no lo quería escuchar. Me reusaba a asimilar que era cierto, Hiccup siempre había sido lindo conmigo, lindo como un hermano o un mejor amigo. Era imposible que no me viera solamente como una niña.

—¿Se fue después de navidad dijiste? —Dominic volvió a llamar mi atención.

Hiccup se fue justo después de año nuevo.

~

_Habíamos pasado una navidad genial, y ese año mis padres decidieron que celebráramos año nuevo al aire libre, en un parque enorme cerca de la ciudad en donde la gente solía ir a acampar. Hicimos una fogata y comimos mucho y a media noche algunas personas lanzaron fuegos artificiales y fue hermoso._

_Esa noche me tomé la foto con Hiccup que ahora tengo en el fondo de pantalla de mi celular. Esa noche Hiccup me contó que iba a irse por más de un año y me confesó que le asustaba dejar solo a su papá, pero era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, y que el mismo Stoick no le iba a permitir desperdiciar._

_Cuando vio que yo me quedé callada, hizo su pequeña jugada._

_—¿Tú me vas a extrañar?_

_No pude evitar sonrojarme. Le di un golpe en el brazo._

_—Voy a estar bien —dije segura._

_Entonces él se quitó el gorro y me lo puso—. Te vas a congelar —dijo quitándose los guantes también —. ¿Quién olvida su gorro y guantes con este horrible clima?_

_—Creí que la frazada sería suficiente._

_—Te ves como un mono de nieve con tantas cosas —dijo admirando su trabajo al cubrirme la cabeza con su gorro enorme—. ¿Vas al polo norte?_

_—¿No estamos ya en el polo norte? —me reí —me siento como un esquimal._

_Él se rió._

_—Te ves adorable, Astrid._

_—Tu nariz se está poniendo roja ahora —traté de ignorar lo más que pude lo que él acababa de decir, no me podía dejar seguir llevando por mis sentimientos, no sabiendo que él se iría. Y especialmente no sabiendo que seguramente yo nunca iba a llegar a ningún lado con ellos—. Ven, tomemos una foto, antes de que nos abandones._

_—Buena idea._

_Me giré al lado contrario de la fogata y ambos sonreímos a la cámara..._

_Cuando Hiccup se fue, puse esa foto en el fondo de mi teléfono, y ha sido la misma desde hace un año y medio. No sólo porque quiera recordarlo... no sólo porque verla me de una sensación cálida en el pecho y me haga sonreír y sentir pena conmigo misma..._

_Tampoco he buscado una foto nueva para reemplazarla._

_~_

—¿Haz hablado con él desde entonces?

—Un par de veces —era cierto, Hiccup había mantenido el contacto conmigo durante un tiempo—. Cuando recién se fue solía enviarme muchas fotos y videos de él emocionado por todas las cosas que veía allá. Me llamaba para mostrarme lo increíble que eran los edificios y las construcciones de piedra... Inglaterra era como un paraíso para él.

—¿Está especializándose allá? —Dominic parecía estar interrogándome, o haciéndome una entrevista. Tenía su tácita de café en una mano y el pequeño plato que la acompañaba en otra, casi alzaba un meñique—. ¿Se graduó hace como un año verdad?

—Así es...

A veces me imaginaba qué pasaría si Hiccup decidía quedarse a vivir allá. Era realmente posible porque su padre había hecho de todo por enviarle dinero para ayudarlo, e incluso había conseguido un pequeño empleo estando allá.

Quizá quedarse podría ser mejor para él...

Y para mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**No estaba segura de dónde parar este capítulo, pero aquí tienen, otro gran pedazo del pasado de estos dos, el cual voy a dejar hasta aquí, así que pueden estar seguros de que tendremos al Hiccup actual muuuy pronto. Espero que no hayan estado muy revoltosas las transiciones de recuerdo/actualidad.**

**Dato curioso que nadie pidió: Hiccup es arquitecto por mera influencia mía, y que mientras estaba yo haciendo una maqueta gigante me lo imaginé a él tan entusiasmado como yo haciendo este tipo de manualidades y dibujando planos y aaah, se me hizo muy adecuado jojoj**

**No olviden seguirme en Instagram y dejar algún comentario! Me animan mucho a seguir!!**

**_29 Nov 2019_**


	5. ¡Sorpresa!

—Entonces, en resumen...

Cuando dejó de llover, Dominic me arrastró hasta un parque cerca de la cafetería. La mitad del camino se la pasó callado, pensando, no tengo idea en qué, pero parecía concentrado.

—Hiccup tiene veinticuatro años... —este chico estaba atando cabos o algo así—. Lo besaste hace dos años y se fue a Inglaterra hace un año y medio. Nunca le dijiste que te gustaba, pero yo sé y tú sabes que él ya sabe, por obvias razones...

Exhalé y me llevé una mano al cabello—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Dominic?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar _tú_, Astrid? —me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no supe descifrar su expresión.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Ven —me tomó de la mano y volvió a arrastrarme, esta vez desde la acera del parque hasta unos columpios que estaban del otro lado del lugar lleno de césped y juegos para niños.

Si esto fuera un musical, juro que tenía la sensación de que Dominic hubiera empezado a cantar.

Él me soltó y corrió el resto del camino hasta tumbarse en un asiento y comenzó a columpiarse. Está tan alto que tiene que levantar completamente sus piernas para no arrastrarlas con el suelo al cambiar de dirección, pero parece feliz.

Dominic _es_ como un niño feliz.

Un coqueto, carismático y muy, _muy_ chismoso, niño feliz.

—¿No te gustan los columpios? —me miró alegre desde el suyo, meciéndose adelante y atrás.

—Deberíamos irnos a casa.

—Aún tengo preguntas.

Suspiré cansada.

Me acerqué al columpio al lado de él para sentarme y miré la hora en mi teléfono, eran casi las cuatro. Mamá no iba a tardar en llamarme para saber dónde estaba, a pesar de que le mandé un mensaje hace un par de horas diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde.

—Y ¿Alguna idea de cuando vuelve tu hombre?

Me reí—. No en realidad.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

—Hace unos meses, quizá.

—¿Sabías que hablar de él hará que piense repentinamente en ti?

Volteé a verlo con confusión.

—_¿Qué?_

—Que no te sorprenda si te llama esta noche o mañana.

—Si lo hace, voy a dejar de hablarte por raro.

Dominic soltó una carcajada.

—Estoy bromeando, Hofferson.

—Yo no... —pensé un segundo— ¿cómo es que te apellidas?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar dolido—. Nos conocemos de hace días ¿Y no sabes mi apellido?, me hieres, Astrid.

—Nunca me lo has dicho —alegué— ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo sabes el mío.

—Por supuesto que no te lo he dicho, ni siquiera podrías pronunciarlo.

—Genial, no me lo digas entonces.

Me quedé callada y viendo hacia enfrente, riéndome por lo bajo al sentir su mirada sorprendida y herida a la vez.

De repente Dominic comenzó a columpiarse más rápido, como si quisiera sacar algún tipo de frustración (o como si quisiera hacerme saber de forma berrinchuda que lo había hecho enojar). Me di cuenta de que comenzaron a llegar niños al parque, era la hora después del almuerzo así que era lógico que llegaran algunos para jugar luego de comer en casa.

Dominic frenó su columpio, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo con sus pies. Cuando miré su rostro, él estaba observando a los niños con una sonrisa.

Una pequeña niña caminó hasta los columpios y se nos quedó viendo, como si nos estuviera pidiendo que le diéramos uno. Dominic me ganó la palabra al levantarse rápidamente.

—Puedes sentarte en este, princesa —dijo haciendo una reverencia a la ahora muy alegre niña.

Ella se apresuró a sentarse y Dóminic fue hacia la parte trasera de su asiento para ayudarle a columpiarse.

Ella se rió divertida, luego me volteó a ver a mi, aún estaba sentada en el columpio a su lado—. ¿Son novios? —preguntó, y mi sonrisa se calló al piso.

Dominic se rió también—. Algo así —dijo y yo le reproché con la mirada.

Él se encogió de hombros, lo pensé dos segundos, era una niña y no la conocíamos, ¿Qué importaba si creía que él y yo eramos novios?

La niña continuó riendo y disfrutando su paseo en el columpio. Tenía una coleta alta con un moño y llevaba puesta una pequeña falda morada con leggins rosas debajo, y una blusa de manga larga del mismo color con estampado que decía "Shining little lady" en rosa fuerte y cubierto de diamantina. Parecía de unos seis o siete años, me pregunté por un segundo si no pasó por su cabeza tenernos desconfianza, me preocupaba el hecho de que se atreviera a acercarse a extraños con tanta facilidad, pero no me sentía con la autoridad de decírselo, y tampoco sabía cómo.

—Siempre quise tener una hermanita —dijo Dóminic de pronto, captando mi atención. No me estaba viendo—. Jugar a las muñecas con ella y llevarla al parque...

Me hablaba a mí, pero la niña fue la que contestó —. Ojalá mi hermano quisiera jugar conmigo, sólo se la pasa en sus videojuegos y me gritonea para que no entre a su habitación nunca.

Dominic rió—. Sí, algunos niños son así...

Me llenó de ternura su pequeña conversación, y la forma en la que Dominic sonreía mientras columpiaba a la pequeña niña. Me dieron ganas de pregutarle ahora yo sobre él, más de lo poco que ya sabía. Era una buena idea, aunque tal vez para otro momento.

Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo más, mamá estaba llamándome a mi teléfono.

—Un segundo —le dije a Dominic y contesté.

—_Astrid, ¿Dónde estás, cariño?_

—Estoy... —no creí que hubiera razón alguna para mentirle—. En el parque, con un amigo.

Se escuchaban las voces de los niños y el rechinido del columpio a mi lado, así que supuse que me creyó.

—_Está bien, trata de no llegar muy tarde, cielo_ —sonaba inusualmente feliz y tranquila.

—Claro mamá, no te preocupes.

Colgué el teléfono. Vi que algunos niños en los otros juegos llamaron a la niña desde lejos, Dóminic hizo que su columpio se detuviera y ella saltó y corrió feliz hacia ellos.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo Dominic luego de unos segundos viendo como los pequeños se ponían de acuerdo para una ronda de atrapadas—. Preocuparás más a tus padres.

Lo miré y sólo asentí, no tenía nada mejor qué hacer y en el fondo sí quería ir ya a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Astrid, tengo una última pregunta.

Dominic decidió acompañarme cerca de mi casa, a pesar de haberle dicho que no, y aunque la mayor parte del camino se la pasó calmado y en silencio otra vez, al parecer no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y de nuevo no me miró hasta que tardé en responder.

—Dime.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿Verdad? —se adelantó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a mí, haciendo que yo misma parara de caminar. Se quedó viéndome a los ojos.

No dije nada por un momento, esperando que preguntara o terminara por deducir su propia pregunta él sólo.

—Hiccup tiene novia, ¿No es así?

Bajé la mirada lentamente de sus ojos al suelo. Sonreí pesadamente.

—Sí... no estoy segura...

—Hey, ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?

—Hace tiempo que no hablo con él —expliqué rápido —. Sé que tuvo una novia en Inglaterra, después de unos meses estando allá. Tal vez fue por ella que dejó de hablarme tanto... No lo sé.

Y tal vez por eso pareció dejar de recordarme. Obviamente tenía alguien más a quién contarle cosas, y con quién pasar el tiempo.

Dóminic me miró con lástima y puso una mano en mi hombro.

—¿Crees que siga con ella?

—No lo sé...

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, contemplando la idea.

Y yo una vez más pensando en lo ridícula que era toda esta situación

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con trabajo se siente que es marzo, la primavera ya debería de estar dando sus luces, un par de días cálidos ya nos vendrían mejor que bien.

Como sea, en casa no hace demasiado frío, aunque Hiccup solía quejarse de que en el estudio se sentía dentro de un congelador. Aunque era lógico, irónicamente es la habitación a la que menos llega la calefacción por problemas con los ductos de ventilación, o algo así le escuché decir cuando ya estaba muy adentrado en su mundo de arquitectura.

_¿Sabías que hablar de él hará que piense repentinamente en ti?_

Dominic es bastante extraño.

Me pregunto si él estará tan preocupado por estudiar para el examen de la universidad, porque a mí las ansias me están comiendo viva.

Se supone que tenemos unos cuantos meses más para prepararnos, pero a la preparatoria le importa una mierda que necesitemos más tiempo para estudiar que para hacer tareas.

Matemáticas e historia no son para nada mi fuerte, tengo problemas para resolver ecuaciones complejas y para memorizar el nombre de todos los malditos presidentes y reyes que han gobernado Noruega desde que empezaron a contarlos.

Sería más fácil si me hicieran estudiar cosas que realmente me interesan, o que mínimo van a servirme aunque sea una maldita vez en la vida.

Sería más fácil estudiar si _Hiccup_ estuviera aquí para ayudarme...

Hiccup hacía que memorizar y entender cosas fuera más sencillo...

Si me pagaran por cada vez que me rindo ante mis pensamientos y recuesto la cabeza en mi escritorio sobre mis apuntes, ya me hubiera podido comprar un auto para mí sola.

Hiccup me prometió un día que, cuando tuviera dieciocho, él mismo me enseñaría a conducir.

_Hiccup..._

_"Pensará repentinamente en ti"._

La pantalla de mi teléfono encendiéndose hizo que levantara la cabeza de golpe.

_No._

_Es._

_Verdad._

Abrí los ojos demasiado, tratando de no pensarlo mucho. Por un segundo me dio miedo tomarlo para ver de qué se trataba. Entré en pánico pensando en que el ridículo de Dominic pudiera tener razón y que fuera Hiccup enviándome un mensaje por haber estado hablando sobre él durante el día.

Que tontería...

Ni siquiera debía ser Hiccup en primer lugar, ¿Por qué sería él, así de la nada?

Tomé mi teléfono, aún dudosa.

Leí el mensaje en la pantalla.

**_Heather_**

_Qué crees? Éxito!!!_

_8:31pm_

_Soborné al chico con cinco billetes para que me diera su lugar en el concierto armónico de mañana!!!!!!;!_

_8:32pm_

_Voy a poder sentarme junto a Avan!! Fksjfkd_

_8:32pm_

_Recuerdas que te conté hace unos días de él??!?_

_8:32pm_

_Debes estar estudiando, perdón por la interrupción haha, llámame cuando tengas tiempo!!_

_8:33pm_

Sonreí, claramente estaba equivocada, pero Heather logró sacarme de mi pequeña burbuja.

Tenía unos días sin hablar con ella, pensé que tal vez debería llamarle, cuando otro mensaje llegó y casi tiro el teléfono al suelo.

**_Hiccup_**

_Estás despierta?_

_8:36pm_

No podía decidirme en si iba a patear o abrazar a Dominic la próxima vez que lo viera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Alomejor se esperaban una llegada más dramática de Hiccup, woops jejej pero ya verán que se pone bueno el asunto...** **tarde**** o temprano jejej**

**_22 Diciembre 2019_**


	6. Cuestión de tiempo

Dominic estaba sosteniéndose el brazo derecho con su otra mano, tenía una mueca de dolor, el cabello enmarañado y caminaba como si ya no quisiera seguir haciéndolo.

Iba en dirección a mi casillero, las clases casi terminaban.

—Por Odín, ¿Qué te pasó? —pregunté terminando de guardar mis cosas y me acerqué a él preocupada.

—Me atropellaron —dijo, como si también le doliera hablar, mirando el suelo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue ahora? —Lo tomé del brazo bueno y lo inspeccioné para ver si no tenía moretones o heridas—. ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en tu casa o en la enfermería?

—Es que... —volteó a los lados para ver que nadie estuviera espiándonos, y aunque no hubiera mucha gente, me preocupaba lo que fuera a decir. Pero entonces...—. Lo que me atropelló fueron unas inmensas ganas de besarte, preciosa.

Se acercó a mí, haciendo que pegara la espalda en los casilleros y soltándose el brazo derecho, puso ambas manos a cada lado de mí.

Él tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Idiota.

—Eres un muy mal bromista, Dominic —le dije, casi molesta. Casi. Estaba muy cerca de mi cara—. ¡Ya basta!

Lo empujé, pero antes de que se quitara se inclinó y besó mi mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara del enojo y de la sorpresa.

Se paró a un lado de mí y me miró sonriente tal y como antes, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, y ahora revelando que lo había fingido todo, pues no se estaba quejando de ningún dolor ni estaba haciendo ninguna mueca o sobándose el brazo.

—¡Admite que fue buen chiste, por dios! —empezó a reírse como tonto—. No podía evitarlo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo para acomodarselo otra vez. No podía creer que me dejara ver con un tipo como él en la escuela, más de uno estaba mirándonos y algunos (que eran compañeros de clase míos o de él) susurrando entre ellos.

—Olvidalo, no voy a hablarte —me uní a su juego, dándome vuelta y actuando como si estuviera realmente furiosa, y recordando también lo que le había dicho el día anterior—. De verdad eres un raro.

—¡¿Por qué?! Estaba bromeando, vamos, Astrid.

Comenzó a seguirme por el pasillo, y cuando estuvimos en la entrada del salón en donde tendría mi siguiente clase, me giré para verlo.

—No lo digo por la broma —le dije en la cara y él de estar sonriente pareció confundido—. Dame tu teléfono —le pedí extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y me lo dio sin dudar, en él agregué mi propio número y me envié un mensaje para poder guardarlo.

—¡Al fin! —celebró él viendo que ahora eramos contactos—. ¡Yo te pongo el nombre!

Me arrebató su teléfono y miró la pantalla feliz.

—Si querías mi numero pudiste pedirlo, ya que estabas tan ocupado acosándome.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego ambos reaccionamos al timbre de entrada.

—Hiccup me llamó anoche —solté rápido y me giré para entrar al salón.

A Dominic casi se le salen los ojos y se tiró hacia enfrente para detenerme agarrándome del brazo.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —me sacudí de su agarre—. Te llamaré cuando termine esta clase.

Y sin darle oportunidad de hablar, me metí y me senté en mi lugar antes de que el maestro fuera a regañarme. Cuando entró, Dominic seguía en la ventana, sonriendo como tonto y con ambas manos extendidas en el vidrio.

—Joven, ¿Podría retirarse? —le exigió el maestro entre dientes—. ¡Ahora!

Y como si hubiera recordado que dejó algo encendido en la estufa, Dominic desapareció de nuestras vistas echo un rayo

.

.

.

.

.

**La noche anterior**

**_Hiccup_**

_Estás despierta?_

_8:36pm_

_Hmm nada más es una hora de diferencia jajaja_

_8:37pm_

_Hace meses que no hablamos Astrid!_

_8:37pm_

_Lo lamento_

_8:37pm_

Me tomé unos minutos para pensar en qué responderle, sin abrir los mensajes. No iba a negar que me hacía feliz ver que estaba hablándome luego de un tiempo, después de todo eramos amigos, solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

**_Hiccup_**

_8:43pm_

_Te llamaré!_

_8:44pm_

Justo cuando abrí los mensajes y comencé a teclear un "Hey!", mi pantalla fue obstruida por la llamada entrante de Hiccup, con esa foto que él había tomado de él mismo con mi celular cuando agregó su número para llamarle si lo necesitaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yo misma sonreí.

Presioné el botón verde y lo deslicé a la derecha.

_—¿Sí estabas dormida?_ —sólo su voz hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco en mi pecho, hace meses que no lo escuchaba, hace meses que no sabía de él...

—No —respondí rápido y me reí—. Estaba estudiando en realidad, ya sabes, responsabilidades.

_—Yo ya sabía que eras responsable_ —dijo seguro—. _Te preparas para la universidad, ¿No es así?_

—Efectivamente.

Escuché como se sirvió la nariz del otro lado de la línea.

_—Aaahh, la pequeña Astrid ha crecido tanto..._

_"La pequeña Astrid"._

**—¿Cómo te ha tratado la escuela? —**preguntó cuando me quedé en silencio un momento—. **No has vuelto a escaparte, ¿O sí?**

Puse cara de reproche y él sólo se rió.

Una. Una sola vez me escapé de la escuela. Ese día había estado muy estresada por varios proyectos y mi profesor no quiso revisar mi ensayo para los finales por haber llegado dos minutos tarde a la clase. Lloré y me enojé y todo ese día estaba yendo tan mal que preferí salir de la escuela a escondidas e irme a un parque a desahogar mi frustración. Horas después me sentí mal por escaparme y llamé a Hiccup, realmente porque no sabía cómo justificarme con mis padres, pero fue una buena decisión. Él entendió, pude desahogarme y pasé el resto del día con él vagando por la ciudad, riéndonos y sólo... acompañandonos.

Ese día fue un recuerdo de tantos que se volvió muy especial.

_—¿Entonces... qué tal ha estado todo?_

La conversación parecía estarse forzando, yo no quería que fuera así.

No quería hablar de la escuela, no quería preguntarle a Hiccup sobre su escuela, quería verlo, hablar de nosotros, saber que nuestra relación seguía como antes y que tal vez había una diminuta oportunidad...

—No me quejo... —una oportunidad...—. Pero cálculo no es lo mismo si no me enseñas tú...

Hubo un pequeño silencio, luego él rió, despacio.

_¿Qué estás pensando justo ahora, Hiccup?_

_¿Por qué me llamaste?_

El timbre de mi teléfono me sacó del trance y noté que Hiccup había presionado el botón de videollamada.

Lo acepté, y su rostro apareció en mi pantalla.

Separó un poco la cámara de su cara y pude ver detrás de él su cama, un sillón amontonado con ropa junto a una pequeña televisión.

Enfrente de todo, él estaba sonriendo, tan amablemente como siempre, su cabello estaba más largo de lo que lo había visto nunca y traía puestas sus gafas. Me hizo recordar el tiempo en el que no quería usarlas y yo lo convencí de que se veían bien.

—Tanto tiempo, creí que te habías olvidado de los tuyos —dije y él se rió—. ¿Qué clase de milagro hizo que te dignaras a llamar?

—_He estado algo ocupado con la escuela..._ —dijo, sonaba apenado—. _Lamento no poder ayudarte como antes._

—Tranquilizate —me sorprende, incluso a mí, la forma en la que aún soy capaz de hablarle como si nada. Como si el nudo que se me genera en el estómago al recordar el día del beso no estuviera ahí—. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—_Lo sé —_sonrió otra vez.

_Por favor, no dejes de hablar._

_No vuelvas a irte._

—¿A ti qué tal te ha ido?

—_Tampoco puedo quejarme —_se dio una vuelta en la silla, ahora el escritorio estaba a sus espaldas—. _Pero... extrañamente tengo ganas de ir a casa. Ni siquiera pude ir en año nuevo._

—Te veías muy feliz cuando llegaste a Inglaterra.

_—¡Y lo estoy! Inglaterra es genial, pero, no lo sé..._ —chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada un momento del teléfono, luego volvió a verme—. _Igual pronto estaré de vuelta. Tal vez incluso antes de tu examen, así que podré ayudarte un poco con eso, ¿Qué te parece?_

Sigue tratándome como una hermana menor.

¿Es todo lo que puedo pedirle?

—Más te vale —sonreí.

_—¿Cuándo es tu baile de graduación?_

—Uh... no lo sé —recargué mi cabeza en mi mano y me apoyé en el escritorio—. No es como que pensara ir, de todas formas.

_—¿Qué? —_volvió a dar vuelta en su silla repentinamente, otra vez veía su cama y el sillón detrás de él—. _¿Cómo que no piensas ir? ¿Por qué?_

En realidad no lo había pensado, había estado más concentrada en el examen de admisión que en las otras cosas.

—No he planeado nada, y Heather no está, así que realmente no tengo con quién ir... y tampoco me preocupa demasiado faltar —me reí, era cierto. Ahora conocía a Dominic, supongo, pero no dudo que le sobren pretendientes para ir al baile, así que de cualquier forma sólo me restaría ir a pasar la noche con amigos no tan cercanos.

No tengo muchos ánimos para gastar en eso.

_—¡Pero es divertido!_ —estaba más consternado él que yo—. _No hay nada como las fiestas de graduación. Cuando me gradué de la universidad fue genial, y me arrepentí de no haber ido a la de la preparatoria con mis amigos de ese entonces. Son... ocasiones que no olvidas._

Me reí—. Si eso crees deberías compensártelo y llevarme tú al baile.

Silencio.

_QuéAcabasDeDecirAstrid_.

Hiccup se quedó callado un segundo, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

Se irgió en la silla_—. ¿Sabes qué? No es mala idea, yo mismo te llevaré al baile si quieres, pero no voy a dejar que te lo pierdas..._

—¡Estaba bromeando Hiccup! —lo interrumpí, esperaba que no se notara mi cara roja a través de la videollamada—. ¿Por qué te llevaría a mi baile?

_—¡¿Por qué no?!_ —su sonrisa me estaba matando, su interminable entusiasmo me estaba matando. Era el mismo Hiccup de siempre_—.¡Será divertido!_

—Dios, Hiccup. Te despertaste muy feliz hoy, ¿Verdad?

Él se rió, dando vueltas en su silla.

—_Estoy feliz de verte, eso es todo_ —dijo con simpleza, completa y absolutamente inconsciente de lo feliz que me hacía escuchar aquello.

Inconsciente de la revolución que provocaban sus palabras en mi estómago y mi pecho y mi mente.

Se dio cuenta de que no contesté, sonreí con nostalgia y alejé la mirada del teléfono por un segundo.

Lo he extrañado tanto...

He conocido a muchas personas, he hecho amigos y he besado a otras personas incluso... ¿Por qué no puedo querer a otra persona tanto como lo quiero a él?

Algunos dirían que sólo estoy aferrada a él, que no puedo pensar en alguien más porque el indicado aún no llega. Eso le dije a Dominic, y él me respondió casi gritando: Tonterías ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué tal que él es el indicado, y por eso el destino está "aferrado" a que te lances de una buena vez a sus brazos? No lo sabrás hasta que lo hagas, cariño.

Aún así...

—_¿Estás bien?_ —Hiccup me sacó de mis pensamientos, frunció el ceño levemente, acercando un poco la pantalla a su rostro.

—Sí —sonreí, bien esta vez—. Sólo estaba pensando en cómo demonios voy a conseguir un vestido en menos de tres meses...

Y de nuevo su sonrisa iluminó mi pantalla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Soy... un maldito psíquico —Dóminic se estiró en su asiento, satisfecho consigo mismo —. Debería dedicarme a esto.

—Cierto, dije que dejaría de hablarte si algo pasaba.

—Y ahora me amas, lo sé —se rió y yo rodé los ojos—. Todo esto es mejor de lo que pensé, se está poniendo interesante ¡Va a llevarte al baile! Eww, esto es un tipo de cliché romántico ¿Qué piensas hacer, exactamente? —se inclinó hacia mí, emocionado —. ¿Piensas a decirle en el baile? ¿O después? Dios, eres una reina del drama. Ya puedo verte en la entrada del baile, robándole un beso, pidiéndole que sea tu novio y estén juntos por siempre...

—Ya te volviste loco —corté su pequeña fantasía—. Deja de ver telenovelas Dominic, eso no pasa en la vida real.

—No puedes renunciar al sueño de tener un romance de fanfiction, Astrid.

—Ya basta.

—Está bien, está bien —alzó ambas palmas delante de mí—. ¿Entonces?

—Todos van a pensar que es mi hermano mayor, o algo. Él mismo debe verlo como un favor a su pequeña e inútil amiga que no sabe hacer amigos... Realmente no importa, no es la primera vez que es mi pareja en alguna fiesta formal.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! Deja de arruinar los hechos porfavor —me tomó por los hombros—, es tu oportunidad para demostrarle que eres toda una mujer, en un vestido hermoso, con un peinado hermoso ¡Y te lo vas a llevar a la cama esa misma noche, claro que sí!

—¡Ya cierra la boca Dominic! —no sabía si entrar en pánico o atacarme de risa por culpa de este chico—. No voy a ponerme altas expectativas, recuerda que ni siquiera estamos seguros de que no tenga novia.

Dominic pareció rendirse al fin con sus juegos. Dejó caer los hombros, aún con media sonrisa.

—Que aguafiestas.


	7. El mismo Hiccup

—Vi una película en la que un chico salía de su examen de admisión y su novio lo recibía al terminar, se sentaban en la acera y se daban un beso —Dóminic estaba sentado a mi lado en la cafetería, tenía un libro abierto en sus manos, pero claramente no estaba leyendolo—. Es una muy buena película.

—Sí —pasé de hoja, sin voltear a verlo, tenía veinte minutos concentrada repasando todo lo que he estudiado por meses y planeaba seguir así—. Ojala te pase algo parecido, buena suerte.

—¿Qué tal si te pasa a ti?

Subí la mirada y lo vi un segundo.

Tenía el codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla apollada sobre su mano, viéndome con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad es tan difícil para ti concentrarte?

—Siendo honesto, sí —cerró su libro—. Más teniendo a una chica linda frente a mí y preocupado porque no le he invitado un café helado para su estrés.

Suspiré.

Falta una semana. Siete días para que sea el infierno en mi estómago y me toque hacer el examen.

Cerré mi libro también y nos fuimos a la cafetería.

.

.

Y el día llegó.

Debí pensarlo mejor cuando apliqué solicitud para la escuela de medicina.

_Debí pensar todo mejor._

¿Debí estudiar más? Siento que hay tanta información rebuelta en mi cabeza que al final me hace sentir que no sé nada. No recuerdo ni un cuarto de todo lo que estudié.

"Calma... lo recordarás cuando lo veas" me dijo Hiccup ayer.

—Por Dios Astrid, ¿de verdad estás temblando? —Cami se inclinó hacia adelante por sobre mi hombro para verme, entre el asiento del conductor y del copiloto—. Relajate, estudiaste mucho. Todo va a salir bien. ¡Sal del auto ya o vas a llegar tarde!

—Deja en paz a tu hermana, Cami —mamá la ahuyentó de un manotazo—. Aún estás a tiempo cariño, no le hagas caso.

Suspiré, estábamos frente al edificio donde iba a hacer mi examen de admisión, no es para tanto obviamente, sólo es lo que definirá mi futuro.

Si no soy aceptada para la escuela de medicina, mi promedio aún podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para la escuela de derecho. O para estudiar biología, ¿Tal vez?

En qué estaba pensando.

Cuando le dije a Dominic que aplicaría para dedicarme a la medicina, me dijo que era genial, que realmente iba a hacer algo con mi vida y que iba a ser una buena doctora. Lo regañé por hacer a un lado otras carreras igualmente importantes. Él estudiará artes escénicas, y no dudo que sea aceptado. Es una carrera que probablemente él va a saber aprovechar y con su cara y carisma seguramente hasta se volverá famoso y tendrá mucho éxito...

Cuando se lo dije, pareció realmente contento de escucharlo.

"¿Podrías llamar a mi familia y tratar de decírselo?" me dijo, con una sonrisa triste.

Dominic... ha sido muy buen amigo estos últimos meses. Realmente espero que le vaya bien.

Revisé por última vez mi teléfono para ver los mensajes antes de bajar del auto, entre ellos estaban los de mi papá, quien tuvo trabajo y no pudo traerme a pesar de que quería, de Heather, y de Dóminic. Todos deseándome buena suerte y recordándome que me concentrara y que todo saldría bien.

Cuando iba a bloquear mi pantalla, otro mensaje entró.

Hiccup...

Sonreí, antes de siquiera leerlo.

Él no pudo llegar antes de mi fecha asignada para presentar el examen, y se disculpó varias veces por eso.

—Tal vez pase por ti cuando termines, ¿Está bien, Astrid? —dijo mamá, pero estaba demasiado ida en mis pensamientos como para procesar lo que dijo y sólo asentí.

—Iré —dije, bajándome decidida del auto—. ¡Gracias por acompañarme!

Hora de terminar con esto de una vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A mi alrededor algunas personas se veían angustiadas, otras no tanto. Era un mar de cabezas desesperadas que justo estaban liberándose de parte del estrés que seguramente han cargado por meses como yo. Varios sonreían, otros no tenían expresión alguna.

Los resultados eran dados automáticamente después de tomar el examen, siendo este por computadora, por lo que ya sabían todos qué tan bien o mal les había ido.

Pero aún estaba la incertidumbre de si serías elegido en una universidad.

Me pregunto...

Levanté el papel y observé de cerca mi promedio en la boleta, con la mente en blanco.

¿Será... suficiente?

—¿Qué? ¿Impresionada de tan brillante promedio?

Las voces de estudiantes y padres y toda persona cerca de ahí volvieron. Abrí más los ojos, quitando la mirada de la hoja.

Esa voz, justo detrás de mí.

Hace dos años... su presencia sola hizo que el aire alrededor de mí se sintiera denso y se me perdió un latido.

_Hiccup_.

¡Hiccup!

Me giré y esa brillante y cálida sonrisa me recibió.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Hiccup?! ¡Dijiste que no ibas a llegar hoy!

Me acerqué a él dando dos grandes pasos y lo miré sin creerlo, emocionada, como si hubieran sido diez años y no dos, como si en mi mente hubiera creído que no volvería a verlo. Se veía diferente, se sentía diferente, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que un aire completamente nuevo lo rodeaba, fresco, ajeno y hasta más maduro...

El tiempo cambia a las personas, las experiencias cambian a las personas.

Otras personas pueden cambiar a las personas como las conocemos.

_¿Tanto has cambiado, Hiccup?_

—Se llama factor sorpresa, damita —dijo entonces, inclinándose un poco hacia mí—. Casi acabo de bajarme del avión, ¿No se nota mucho que estoy muerto?

_No. El mismo Hiccup... sigue ahí._

Me reí, demasiado contenta como para preocuparme por la gente viéndonos, demasiado contenta que casi olvido mi boleta... Y los resultados en ella.

—Uh... creo que... —alcé el papel para verlo de nuevo y lo apreté entre mis manos—. Creo que no fue sufi...

—¡Hey!

El mismo Hiccup... el que me ha cuidado desde pequeña, que me ha visto crecer y reír y hacer mil cosas vergonzosas también.

El mismo Hiccup que no dijo nada cuando lo besé. Porque estoy segura de que no siente nada de lo que yo siento por él.

El mismo que me ha tratado como una hermana menor, según mis padres y los suyos.

Revolvió mi cabello, y me empujó hacia él para darme un abrazo.

—Cual sea que fuera el resultado, lo hiciste bien, ¿Okay? —su voz tan cerca, retumbó en mis oídos y en ni pecho y en mis ojos. Casi se me salen las lágrimas. De verdad lo intenté... de verdad estudié demasiado, de verdad quería que esto saliera bien... y sin embargo...—. No importa lo que pase, Astrid, te esforzaste mucho, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien.

Ojalá, porque duele saber que aún cuando te esfuerzas nada sale como esperabas.

Por desgracia no sólo me refiero a la escuela.

Debería...

—Vamos —me separó de él tomándome por los hombros y dándome vuelta.

—¿A dónde?

—A comer, ¡A pasear! A donde sea —respondió con una sonrisa—. Te lo mereces por tan arduo esfuerzo.

Tal ves no justo ahora.

Me masajeó los hombros, como si se tratara de una luchadora. Antes lo había hecho cuando estaba a punto de presentar exámenes de cálculo o historia.

Justo ahora, Hiccup, el chico... el hombre dichoso que tanto he recordado últimamente, está de vuelta.

Y seguimos siendo amigos como antes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**La película que menciona Dominic al principio es real xd se llama Classmates, es una película de anime. Es de dos chicos que se enamoran en una escuela de hombres, tá bien chula y rara jajaj almatente la recomiendo c:**

**Lamento que sea tan corto, era originalmente un capítulo de 3000 palabras, pero decidí cortarlo a la mitad para ni quitarle el énfasis al regreso de Hiccup y el examen de Astrid.**

**Muchas gracias por tanta pasiencia, si leen esto durante la cuarentena, espero realmente que estén muy bien ustedes y toda su familia, cuídense mucho, no salgan de casa y lavense las manitas uu**

**Nos leemos muy pronto! ****_24 Marzo 2020_**


	8. Damita

Stoick estaba radiante de alegría por tener a su hijo de vuelta en casa.

Hace tres semanas presenté mi examen.

Hace tres semanas que Hiccup volvió.

Estoy poniéndome mi vestido para esta noche...

Durante estas semanas todavía no he podido creer lo ridículo que es esto, que pienso decirle lo que siento durante el baile, como Dominic dijo. De verdad pensaba que el que Hiccup me llevara al baile era una broma, y no entiendo por qué siento mucha pena conmigo misma. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse Heather? ¿Por qué accedí a ir a pesar de no querer?

Vi mi maquillaje y peinado. Mi cabello está suelto, sujetado únicamente por dos mechones trenzados de cabello en la parte de atrás, una pasando por arriba, detrás de mi flequillo, como una corona, dijo mamá mientras la hacía ella misma.

—De verdad creí que no ibas a ir —mi hermana estaba ayudándome a subir el zipper del lindo vestido rojo quemado, casi color vino—. Mamá casi me convence de acompañarte también, es lindo de parte de Hiccup que vaya contigo, siendo que es tu mejor amigo y que Heather no está en la ciudad.

—Lo sé.

—No te ves tan contenta para ser tu baile de graduación —Cam me miró extrañada —. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Es porque no tienes más amigos?

Se notaba que estaba bromeando, para molestarme pero a la vez para sacarme de mis pensamientos y jugar un poco conmigo.

Me reí—. Sí tengo más amigos, ¿Okay?

—Está bien, te creo —sonrió—. Pero si pasas la noche en casa de alguna amiga para cualquier fiesta-después-de-la-fiesta, me tienes que llamar, ¿Entendido? Yo te apoyo con mamá, siempre y cuando tengas mucho cuidado.

—Wow, ¿Cómo es que eres tan buena hermana de repente? —dije fastidiándola de la misma manera.

—Ya pasé por esto, Astrid, batallé para hacer que mamá confiara en mí pero lo conseguí, no va a ser tan difícil contigo si yo te respaldo.

De pronto sentí un pequeño y lindo sentimiento en el pecho. Eran realmente pocas las veces que Cam y yo nos demostrábamos cariño la una a la otra, y este tipo de momentos me hacían sentir repentinamente feliz. Verla sonriente y haciendo cosas por mí con gusto me hacía feliz.

Le di un abrazo, el cual ella no vio venir.

—Gracias.

Pude sentir su sonrisa agrandarse en su voz—. No es nada —me abrazó de vuelta—. Y... recuerda que no tienes prohibido hacer nada, pero todo con precauciones, ¿está bien?

Reí otra vez, separándome para verle la cara—. ¿Qué rayos crees que pienso hacer?

—¡No lo sé! —frunció el ceño—. Esos son tus asuntos. Sólo estoy previniéndote como buena hermana mayor.

—¿Habla la experiencia?

—Efectivamente.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Okay... tuve mi primera vez luego de la graduación —confesó muy rápido—. Ya sabes... con un chico.

Yo abrí la boca por la sorpresa, en realidad no esperaba que me lo dijera.

Se apresuró a seguir—. ¡Pero me asusté después y tomé la pastilla por miedosa, aunque no la necesitaba! Esas cosas pueden volverte loca por días, los calambres y jaquecas... ugh...

—¡Okay, ya entendí!

—Está bien... —se mordió el labio de arriba, pensando un poco—. Igual Hiccup te va a estar cuidando, así que no tienes mucha opción de irte con algún galá...

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, ahora viéndome a los ojos, como si acabara de percatarse de algo...

—Un segundo... ¿de casualidad ust...?

—¡Astrid, llegaron por ti cariño! —mamá interrumpió lo que Cam estaba por preguntarme, y lo agradecí, aunque si hubiera terminado simplemente lo habría negado todo.

_¿Cuál era su duda? ¿De casualidad Hiccup y yo...?_

_Sí, Cam, ya quisiera._

—Hay que bajar —levanté un poco la falda de mi vestido y me giré para salir y bajar rápido las escaleras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup se veía realmente guapo con su traje.

Sé que es el mismo que usó en su propia graduación, le pedí que usara el mismo para escoger lo que me pondría relacionado a sus colores. Es complentamente negro, pantalón, camiseta debajo, corbata y la chaleco, pero su saco encima es guinda, casi del color de mi vestido.

La combinación le sentaba demasiado bien.

¡Te ves hermosa!, dijo cuando me vio. Me sentí una diva, pero mis ganas de vomitar de los nervios no se fueron.

Mis padres nos tomaron fotos en la entrada antes de irnos.

—¡Se ven tan lindos como en la boda de la tía Bertha! —mamá se vio realmente emocionada —. ¿Se acuerdan? En ese entonces eran solo unos niños, ¡Ahora mirense!

Recuerdo muy bien aquella boda, ese día me obligaron a usar un vestido rosa enorme que, aunque era muy bonito, no quería usarlo porque la tela bajo la falda picaba aún a través de las medias. Recién tenía nueve años en ese entonces, mi hermana tenía trece y Hiccup quince. Se suponía que el acompañante de Cam era Hiccup, pero ella estaba tan renegada a que no quería ir a la boda en primer lugar, que terminó escapándose a la mesa de comida de la fiesta e ignorándolo por completo.

Y durante ese rato, mi abuela sugirió que Hiccup fuera acompañante mío y no de ella.

Algo que desde pequeña me costaba entender era nuestras familias realmente esperaban que Hiccup y Camille terminaran juntos, Cam podría encontrarse cualquier otro chico pero, por obvias razones, todos adoraban la idea de que de grande saliera con un chico tan bueno y educado como Hiccup.

Esa noche Hiccup aceptó la recomendación de mi abuela, y con la cara roja y una sonrisa tímida se acercó para decirme "¿me concedería el honor de ser su acompañante, damita?" y yo acepté.

No era la primera vez que me llamaba así, era su costumbre tenderme la mano o aceptar algún pedido de mi parte diciéndome "damita".

Una vez le pregunté a papá por qué Hiccup me llamaba así, él respondió que a Hiccup lo habían criado tan bien como a un caballero, y a mí como una princesa, por eso era amable y respetuoso conmigo.

Gracias papá, por alimentar mis fantasías desde niña.

Hiccup no dejó de llamarme así hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando yo era más grande, decirme damita se convirtió en una costumbre sólo para bromear conmigo de vez en cuando.

¿En qué momento pensé en la posibilidad de que este chico dejara de verme como sólo una niña?

.

.

.

.

Durante el camino al baile no podía pensar más que en lo avergonzada que estaba. Me a pesar de sentirme hermosa, no podía evitar pensar en que aún vestida así no dejaba de parecer una niña. No podía evitar recordar la vez que vi las fotos de los amigos y la novia de Hiccup, que aún ni siquiera sé si siguen siendo novios. Ellos se ven como él, se ven mayores, más guapos, más experimentados...

Su novia era (o es), aunque sencilla, muy hermosa... y tiene su edad.

En estas tres semanas Hiccup no la ha mencionado ni una sola vez, sólo ha salido con sus amigos de Berk después de tanto de no verlos y habla de ellos, me ha dicho que extrañaba estar aquí y a la gente de aquí, y me ha hablado de algunos amigos que tuvo allá, pero nunca de ella.

Quiero saber... ¡Dios! me muero por salir de la duda, pero honestamente no me atrevo a preguntarle.

—¿Hey, estás bien? Te ves muy seria desde hace un rato —de repente volteó y me miró un segundo, preocupado, mientras la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo.

—Yo... no lo sé, me siento extraña.

—Lo sé, yo también me siento así —se rió. Yo me percaté de lo mucho que desearía que no hubiera dicho eso—. Pero vamos a pasarla bien, ya verás. Como siempre lo hemos hecho, Astrid. Piensa que es una Boda-de-la-tía-Bertha-2.0, ese día nos divertimos y no nos importó nada más. Somos el dúo dinámico, siempre nos divertimos cuando estamos juntos.

Le sonreí, realmente quiero a este chico.

Pero de pronto quiero llorar.

_"DEBES decirle el día del baile, Astrid, no puedes no hacerlo, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"_

Dominic, no sabes nada.

Cada parte de mi cerebro —y parte de mi estómago— está reusándose a este estúpido plan de niños.

Cuando llegamos al lugar todo se veía hermoso, las luces, las flores, la decoración. Había mucha gente en la entrada. Y Hiccup se veía muy bien con una gran sonrisa que hizo que finalmente me contagiara de su sorprendente buen humor. Era mi graduación, era un día feliz, una fecha importante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me sorprendió como algunas personas que a penas conocía me saludaron, conocidos de fiestas o algunos compañeros de equipos que hice durante el semestre para tareas y cosas así. Algunos hasta me preguntaban para qué carreras había aplicado y cómo había resultado el examen, abriendo varios temas de conversación y al final riéndonos de algunas cosas.

No me di cuenta cuando Hiccup se fue de pronto y volvió con bebidas.

—Si te estorbo en algún momento solo dime y me voy eh —bromeó con una sonrisa—. Sabía que en realidad tenías muchos amigos, señorita popular.

Me reí—. Eso no es verdad.

Tomó un trago a su bebida.

—De igual forma me alegra estar contigo —dije, lo suficientemente bajo para que la musica no lo dejara oírme.

Cuando terminó de beber y me preguntó qué había dicho, lo arrastré al salón para ir a bailar sin decirle otra palabra.

Sé que Hiccup no sabe bailar mucho desde aquella boda, pero ha mejorado con el tiempo. Aún así es lo suficientemente gracioso como para hacerme reír a propósito.

Cuando nos cansamos de bailar, mis mejillas dolían de tanto sonreír. La musica era genial, todos estaban bailando y simplemente divirtiéndose, y teniéndolo yo a él ahí todo era increíble.

.

.

.

Salimos unos minutos al área de descanso otra vez para beber algo después de tanto bailar. Volví a encontrarme con más personas, chicas con las que había convivido alguna vez que me preguntaron amablemente si me estaba divirtiendo.

Las cosas estaban demasiado bien.

Hiccup de pronto recibió una llamada, con una pequeña sonrisa se disculpó y se separó de nosotras un poco para atenderla.

—¡Dios, Astrid! ¿Ese es tu novio?

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¿va en la universidad?

Me reí, ni siquiera me dejaron contestar, consiguieron sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—Sólo somos amigos, no se emocionen.

—¿Entonces es cierto que andas con Dominic? ¿dónde está él?

—No, yo...

—De igual forma dile a tu amigo que nos presente a otros de sus amigos —bromeó la otra guiñándome el ojo.

Volví a reirme—. Claro.

Se despidieron con una gran sonrisa y volvieron al salón principal. Nunca pasé tanto tiempo con ellas a parte de los trabajos grupales en los que hicimos juntas, pero sabía que ambas eran muy alegres y tenían una vibra muy amigable.

Cuando se fueron, me volteé para ver a Hiccup, su expresión era diferente a la de hace un rato, parecía un poco molesto.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, descuida —sacudió la cabeza un poco y volvió a sonreír—. Un amigo está en una fiesta y está un poco descontrolado, pero estará bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro que sí —guardó su teléfono y se sirvió otro vaso de bebida—. ¿Quieres volver al salón?

—No.

Mi respuesta lo descolocó, frunció el ceño y yo me reí.

—En realidad tengo un poco de hambre, ya pasamos unas horas aquí, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a cenar a otra parte?

Ahora que está de vuelta, por alguna razón nuestras sonrisas cómplices ya no se sienten igual, pero no sé si es exactamente algo bueno o algo malo.

—Como usted ordene, Damita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡**Lo prometido es deudaaa, aquí está el siguiente capítulo!**

**Me puse a leer sus comentarios y no había visto los últimos jajaj, a las poquitas personas que han comentado conforme avanza la historia, los quiero mucho de veras, espero les siga gustando.**

**LuzAnders, de verdad me hiciste el día con tu comentario JAJAJAJ que deposites tu tiempo de encierro en mí es lo mejor que me han dicho desde que empezó la cuarentena jfjajaj, me diste mucha motivación para seguirle aaaateamo, te mando un abrazo virtual sin coronavirus hasta argentina!!**

**Voy a tratar de serles un poco de ayuda y entretenerlos escribiendo y avanzando este fic, que se suponía no iba a ser más largo que ocho capítulos pero aquí andamos a la mitad de la historia a penas jajaj**

**Nos leemos pronto! _26 Marzo 2020_**


	9. Un nudo en el estómago

**Les recomiendo escuchar _When the party is over_ de Billie Eilish para crear el ambiente casi al final del capítulo. Si pueden leer la traducción antes también ayudaría a darle sentimiento. Creo que lo mejor sería tenerla el loop cuando vean ****los asteriscos así: *—**

**Espero que todos estén muy bien y que lo sigan estando durante la cuarentena, por mi parte voy a traerles algunas cosas para entretenerlos aunque sea unos minutos（* 'ᴗ' *）**

**Gracias por leer! Que lo disfruten...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

No era difícil notar todas las pequeñas cosas que Hiccup hacía diferente.

Su forma de hablar y de expresarse, ese pequeño asento que se le escapaba cuando se emocionaba al hablar, o cuando hablaba de pronto y se acordaba de algo. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante, incluso más de lo que era antes de irse. No paraba de reír ante cualquier cosa, no paraba de decir chistes, podía notar su confianza elevándose por los cielos cada vez que contaba algo o mencionaba algo.

Al salir de la fiesta, habíamos decidido llegar a un restaurante de comida extranjera que acostumbrabamos hace tiempo, a donde Hiccup solía llevarme siempre que yo presentaba un examen difícil, decía que era el premio por mi esfuerzo y salíamos a celebrar. Ese lugar terminó siendo un lugar especial.

Después de cenar, eran pasadas las once cuando decidimos ir a pasear por las calles del centro de Berk, bromeando y charlando. Él empezó a contarme de nuevo las cosas geniales que le pasaron en Inglaterra. Me sentía realmente feliz de que él lo estuviera, me encantaba escucharlo tan emocionado, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo hablara de cosas que yo no entendiera.

Yo también le conté algunas cosas divertidas que me habían pasado durante estos últimos dos años, como el último viaje que habíamos hecho Cam y yo para visitar a nuestros abuelos y terminamos perdiéndonos y haciendo el ridículo por no encontrar la dirección.

Estaba contenta de poder hablar con Hiccup como si nunca hubiéramos dejado de vernos, amaba ver cómo él estaba tan cambiado, y a la vez parecía ser el mismo de antes. Ese, que era uno de mis más grandes miedos de cuando él se fue, se había desvanecido poco a poco en estas tres semanas y especialmente en estos momentos estando con él.

Eran tantas las anéctodas que no habíamos compartido con él otro, tanto tiempo en el que paramos de charlar y vivimos tantas cosas por separado, que un punto dejamos de sólo contarlas y comenzamos a competir en un nuevo juego en el que teníamos que confesarnos cosas ridículas o vergonzosas que nos hubieran pasado en los últimos años, se volvió divertido, aunque yo me iba quedando cada vez más sin anécdotas.

—Sigo yo —Hiccup sonrió, probablemente recordando los detalles de lo que estaba por contarme. A él le habían pasado todo tipo de cosas, sus historias no tenían fin—. Okay, un día saliendo de la universidad fuimos a una farmacia que estaba cerca para comprar aalgunas cosas. Como no encontrábamos lo que buscamos, un amigo decidió jugarme una broma y metió una caja de lubricante en mi mochila sin que me diera cuenta para que cuando pasara por la puerta hiciera sonar las alarmas -Hiccup soltó una risa ante su propia historia y volvió a verme—. Fue horrible, los guardias me inspeccionaron por completo y cuando sacaron la caja de mi mochila mi amigo dijo "¡Hiccup, que travieso!" ¡y todos comenzaron a reírse como desgraciados! —exhaló, recobrando la compostura—. Estaba muy apenado porque todo el personal salió a ver qué pasaba. Tuve que pagar una multa, no se fue a mayores porque mi amigo comenzó a reírse como tonto y les explicó que todo había sido una broma para poder grabar un video, el cual ahora espero nunca verá la luz del día.

—Mataría por ver ese video —dije entre risas—. De verdad, dame el número de teléfono de tu amigo.

—Jamás —negó con la cabeza, y luego levantó ambas cejas—. Si lo vieras tendría que matarte.

—¡Es que no puedo, imaginando tu cara todo confundido! —comenzaba a dolerme el estómago de tanto reír—. Ah, ese video debe valer oro molido.

—Ese video es prueba de las vergüenzas que llegué a pasar en Inglaterra —metió las manos a sus bolsillos, mirando a la lejanía. Realmente parece disfrutar al hablar de todo esto—. Pero al final son recuerdos muy divertidos...

No estábamos prestando realmente atención sobre cuánto caminábamos. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, habíamos llegado a las orillas del centro, donde se encontraba uno de los parques más grandes de la ciudad.

A Hiccup le encantaba ir ahí, cuando recién había empezado su carrera de arquitecto se la pasaba diciendo que él quería diseñar parques como ese, algo de "urbanismo", recuerdo que mencionó. A mi me encantaba ese lugar por diferentes razones.

Dominic diría que es el lugar ideal.

Me reí levemente, pensando de nuevo en lo ridículo que parecía todo aquello.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Hiccup, descubriéndome en mis pensamientos, estaba sonriente pero podría decir que algo cansado.

—Sólo recordé algo gracioso.

—Cuentamelo entonces —sonrió con malicia—. Es tu turno.

Realmente hace dos minutos creí que me había quedado sin historias que contarle... pero justo habiendo pensado en Dominic en ese momento, me hizo recordar una de las ocasiones más torpes de mi corta existencia.

El momento en el que lo llamé Hiccup cuando estábamos a punto de...

Mi rostro enrojeció, sentí el calor rápidamente subiendo a mis mejillas y mi mandíbula tensandose. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de confesarle a Hiccup algo así?

Tal vez debería sólo... omitir una parte...

—De hecho... esto es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida —dije y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

—Uuh, ¿De verdad? —me interrumpió él.

—Sí —ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo—. Ese día yo...

Vamos Astrid, no seas cobarde.

—Ese día estaba a punto de hacerlo con un chico en una fiesta... —dije muy rápido, pude notar cómo Hiccup frunció el ceño—. Y... cuando estábamos... ya sabes, yo uh... lo llamé por el nombre equivocado —respiré hondo, tratando de calmar mis nervios—. Arruiné el momento y ya no quise continuar.

Cuando volteé a verlo estaba con la boca y ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué tú qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—¡Ni siquiera sé qué preguntar primero! —dijo alzando los brazos—. Pero de verdad qué vergüenza ser tú en ese momento.

—¡Basta, ¿OKAY?, estoy muy consciente de eso!

—Pero un segundo, Astrid Hofferson, ¿estabas...? —parecía que se le estaba trabando la lengua, balbuceó un poco y luego volvió a mirarme—. ¡¿Te acostaste con un tipo que conociste en una fiesta?!

—¡No! —dije rotundamente, luego volví a bajar la voz—. Acabo de decirte que no lo hicimos...

—¡Entonces estabas a punto de hacerlo! ¡Es la misma cosa!

—¡Suena muy mal si lo dices así, ya lo había conocido en la fiesta!

—¡No suena mejor!

—¡No estaba pensando!

—¡¿Q...?! ¡Peor aún! —se exaltó—. ¡¿Estabas borracha?!

—¡¡NO!! —mentí—. U-un... poquito...

Hiccup alzó una ceja hacia mí.

Ya tuve suficiente.

—¡¿Pero por qué me sermoneas?! Tengo casi diecinueve, iba a usar protección. Soy responsable, ni siquiera es para tanto.

El se rió—. Yo no me acosté con alguien hasta los veinte.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, eso no lo sabía.

Me encogí de hombros—. Mi culpa no es.

Abrió tanto la boca de forma tan ofendida que comencé a reírme.

—¡Estoy bromeando! —lo golpeé en el brazo—. ¿Por qué importa tanto?

Me di la vuelta para seguir caminando y Hiccup siguió mi paso, sobandose el área golpeada.

—Sólo... me parece increíble que la Astrid que recuerdo de hace dos años ¡Estuviera a punto de acostarse con un desconocido en una fiesta!

—La Astrid de hace dos años creció, Hiccup.

—¿Ah sí?

—Así es.

—Okay, hiciste que recordara algo, y es mi turno de contar —una enorme sonrisa volvió a formarse en su cara, aunque no estaba segura de qué estaba pensando, tenía un mal presentimiento—. Fue hace unos años ya...

—Cuenta —dije con recelo, aunque sin la más mínima idea de lo que Hiccup estaba a punto de hacer.

—Bueno, esa vez estaba ayudando a una chica muy linda con su tarea —Continuó, y de inmediato mi sonrisa se cayó al piso, cayendo en cuenta de a qué se refería—. Era una niña muy tierna, pero de la nada cuando cerré los ojos... ¡me dio un beso! ¡En los labios! ¡Y se puso roja y se veía tan inocente y...!

Me giré hacia él y, sin pensarlo, le di el golpe en el estómago más duro que le he dado en la vida.

—¡¡Ahh!!

—¡Hiccup Haddock, no se HABLA de ese día! ¡Ese tema Jamás se toca!

Él no podía parar de carcajearse mientras se sobaba el estómago del dolor. Yo no podía estar más roja, y tampoco podía dejar de sonreír por la vergüenza.

—¡Au! —volvió a quejarse—. ¡Vas a dejarme un moretón, gracias!

—Te lo mereces.

—¡Tú me besaste!

—¿Quieres otro? —amenacé mirando su estómago y alzando mi puño.

—¿Otro beso? —dijo con una sonrisa tonta y la ceja alzada.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer a más no poder, me giré para caminar por la plaza, y con suerte dejar el tema, y él me siguió.

—¡Hey! ¡Estaba jugando! —siguió riendo. Mi propio estómago había empezado a dar vueltas—. ¿Por qué te molestas?

—¡Porque es vergonzoso!

—¡Fue hace mucho tiempo! —su sonrisa no desaparecía y sus mejillas se habían puesto rosas de tanto reír—. Y tienes razón, nunca hablamos de ese asunto luego de que pasara.

—Y así era perfecto —seguí caminando, tratando de ignorar las las pequeñas risas de Hiccup detrás de mí.

—¡Hey! No te vayas.

—Sí, me voy. Quedate aquí si quieres. Acabas de quebrantar nuestra regla número uno no establecida verbalmente pero que ambos sabíamos que existía —le seguí el juego, mirando por un segundo hacia atrás y luego siguiendo con mi camino.

—Jajaja ¿Nuestra QUÉ?

—Ya me oíste.

—Ay por favor Astrid, ¿Qué importa? —en su voz todavía podías sentir su sonrisa—. ¿Qué? ¿Todavía te gusto?

Paré en seco.

Con sólo esas palabras... esa pregunta, sentí una bomba de nervios explotar en mi pecho, justo como se siente cuando pasa algo que definitivamente no quieres que pase, o como cuando te das cuenta de que cometiste un error. Como cuando escuchas algo que no querías escuchar, o que no estabas lista para hacerlo.

No era el mejor momento.

—Hey...

Debió darse cuenta, debe haber notado el ligero cambio en el ambiente, cuando pasaron unos segundos y yo aún no dije nada. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Por qué tenía que enterarse así?

Cuando por fin volteé a verlo, él parecía un poco preocupado.

—Uh... no quería...

—Está bien —lo interrumpí, y me arrepentí en el mismo instante. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía negarlo ahora mismo, de cualquier forma?

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago y mi garganta comenzó a arder.

Hiccup se rascó la nuca, repentinamente incómodo y apenado. Como si sintiera que había hecho algo mal, y era obvio por el repentino cambio de ambiente... Esto era justo lo que temía que pasara.

Era cierto que quería decirle, ¿Pero a qué costo vienen este tipo de cosas?, quería mucho a Hiccup, demasiado a decir verdad, pero ¿y si esto cambiaba nuestra relación? ¿y si lo arruinaba?, si Hiccup no quería tener algo que ver conmigo, yo tal vez podría superarlo, tal vez él podría ignorarlo, como el día que ocurrió el beso... Pero ya no estaba segura de nada.

Que las cosas sigan igual dependen de las dos personas...

—¿Astrid?

Me forcé a mi misma a reír. Tal vez podía disimular, tal vez...

Se acercó a mí y tocó mi hombro.

—Oye...

—Eso... Ese beso nunca pasó, ¿de acuerdo? —volteé a verlo, sonriendo a medias, tratando de terminar con eso.

—¿Cuál beso? —se hizo el desentendido, o más bien estaba siguiendo mi juego.

—Perfecto —suspiré. Ahora no estaba segura de qué hacer o decirle... Pero él parecía no haber quedado del todo conforme.

Cambió su sonrisa por una mirada preocupada otra vez.

—Astrid... de verdad no quise incomodarte, lo...

No.

No, no digas que lo sientes.

No me digas cosas que no quiero escuchar, Hiccup.

—Hay que irnos —dije interrumpiendolo, con una sonrisa—. Los zapatos ya me están matando... debí traer un par de tenis, supongo que los olvidé.

Me giré en dirección al coche y comencé a caminar hacia allá. Hiccup me siguió unos pasos atrás, pensativo. Comenzó a darme una tentación inmensa por saber en qué estaba pensando, ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente?

*—Hey...

Me detuve y me giré de nuevo hacia él, se había quedado parado a unos metros de mí. Miraba el suelo. Por mi propia mente comenzaron a pasar muchas cosas, empecé a pensar en todas las probabilidades, me puse nerviosa y mi estómago y mi cabeza empezaron a dar vueltas.

—Tú... —suspiró, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su traje y levantó la mirada—. Quiero decir... ¿Realmente...?

No, no...

No tienes que preguntar.

No es momento, y quizá nunca lo sea.

Tal vez lo mejor era dejar las cosas así.

—Hiccup, olvidate de eso —volví a tratar de sonreír, pero esta vez no salió bien, mi labio y mi mejilla comenzaron a temblar, toda la tensión de mi cuerpo se concentró en mi mandíbula y me delató—. Somos amigos, ¿No es así? todo está bien, de verdad.

Su mirada cambió, frunció el ceño levemente y no apartó la mirada. Como si supiera que había algo más, ¿Esperando algo más?

Fue entonces cuando forcé cada parte de mi cuerpo a relajarse y tiré los nervios a la basura, con mucha dificultad. Caminé hacia él despacio y me detuve justo frente a donde estaba, me miró a los ojos y ninguno habló por un segundo.

—Sí... Hiccup —dije, aún con voz temblorosa—. Aún me gustas.

Para mi sorpresa noté cómo sus hombros se relajaron, aunque para mí pareció más un gesto de decepción. No quise darlo por hecho. Me armé de valor... Y continué.

—No iba a decírtelo porque, en realidad estábamos pasándola bien, como amigos, como siempre lo hemos hecho... hiciste que esta noche realmente fuera algo genial. Es todo gracias a ti —hice una pausa y miré el suelo frente a nosotros—. También sé lo diferentes que somos, no sólo por nuestra edad. Eres increíble y tienes mucha suerte y siempre te pasan cosas geniales y conoces a personas geniales.

Podía sentir que buscaba mi rostro, podía sentir su mirada en mí.

—No iba a decirtelo porque no te culpo si no sientes lo mismo, y lo entiendo. Así que todo esto no tiene sentido en realidad —por fin levanté mi rostro y lo miré de nuevo, tomando un gran respiro. Me sorprendía que aún podía hablar por sobre toda la maraña de nervios que crecía dentro de mí—. Pero sí quiero que sepas que te he llegado a querer más que a nadie, y que eres muy especial para mí, y que... espero seguir teniendote en mi vida por mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, viéndome con dulzura, y media sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ese simple gesto me ayudó a calmarme un poco, quise acercarme más y abrazarlo pero, después de un momento en silencio y sin separar sus ojos de los míos, él habló.

—¿Por qué? —dijo, casi en un susurro, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, como si algo estuviera pasando dentro de él.

La pregunta realmente me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿P-por qué? —repetí, casi tan bajo como él.

¿"Por qué"?

¿Por qué no pude contenerme y evitar decírtelo? ¿Por qué no pude ignorar mis sentimientos hacia ti?

¿Por qué tenía que arruinar las cosas?

¿"Por qué" qué, Hiccup?

Alzó la mirada al cielo, y por primera vez noté lo brillantes que estaban sus ojos.

—Lo siento... —dijo, y respiró profundamente, luego devolvió su mirada hacia mí—. ¿Por qué te gusto, Astrid? ¿Por qué lo crees?

—¿En serio? —casi me reí, ¿qué podía decirle? Cuál de todas las razones podría darle.

Él asintió.

Sonreí—. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Eres increíble, Hiccup. Desde que te conozco siempre haz sido un chico dulce y algo alocado a veces, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti... No te molesta demostrar cómo te sientes.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió.

—Siempre tomas de frente tus problemas, y cuando algo te da miedo o te atormenta tratas de lidiar con ello tú mismo. Mientras tanto te preocupas por las personas que quieres y no te molesta hacer sacrificios por los demás y eso nadie lo ve —comenzaba a sentirme feliz, recopilar todos esos pensamientos solo me hacía sentir cada vez mejor, podría hablar de él todo el día—. Amo que cuando algo te emociona lo demuestras de sobre manera, amo la forma en la que te ríes y tu humor y me encanta tanto verte feliz hablando de lo que te apasiona. Eres muy talentoso, Hiccup, y muy guapo aunque no me creas, pero sé que ya lo sabes.

Miró al suelo, dejando escapar una risita y le di un leve golpe en el brazo.

—Pero sobre todas las cosas, siempre has estado ahí para mí, me has apoyado en muchas cosas y siempre has sido gentil y comprensivo, siempre logras hacerme reír y pasar un buen rato, por dios, ¿Por qué no querría estar contigo? —reí—. Son muchas las razones que te hacen una persona especial para mí Hiccup, y estoy segura de que lo eres para muchos otros también.

Reuiní todo el coraje que quedaba en mi cuerpo y me acerqué para tomar sus manos, él dejó que las tomara y apretó las mías entre las suyas—. No puedo encontrar palabras para describir cómo me haces sentir... —hice una pausa, recordando el tema que nos hizo llegar a esta situación—. Hace tres años, cuando te besé, no estaba segura de cómo ibas a tomarlo. Era una tonta y no sé en qué pensaba si te soy honesta... cuando ambos comenzamos a ignorar que había pasado, traté de forzarme a mí misma olvidarme de esas cosas, traté de superarlo y de convencerme de que era sólo el apego que tenía hacía ti por todo el tiempo juntos el que me estaba confundiendo y que me llevó a pensar que me gustabas. Me dije que no podía pasar, que sólo iba a alejarte si seguía con esa idea. Así que evité decirte algo al respecto costara lo que costara, y el tiempo pasó... y entonces te fuiste a Inglaterra.

Mis manos estaban temblando y él lo notó. Sonrió pesadamente, acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

—Salí con algunos chicos después, intenté distraerme y fijarme en alguien más, pero sólo terminé dandome cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorada de ti, y que ni siquiera estando a punto de hacerlo con un chico podía dejar de pensar en ti —Exhalé a modo de risa, pero Hiccup comenzó a reír de verdad—. Ríete todo lo que quieras.

—Perdón —se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, luego la volvió a poner con las mías—. No pude evitar recordar eso...

—Como sea... —agaché la mirada hacia nuestras manos, ya no podía sentir las mejillas—. A pesar de todo esto, a pesar de que te estoy diciendo todo esto... simplemente estoy de verdad feliz por poder pasar tiempo así contigo, Hiccup. Así que no necesitas decir nada ¿okay?, sólo... Lo único que quiero de ti es saber que puedo seguir contando contigo por mucho tiempo más, lo que sea que quieras que eso signifique.

Esperé unos segundos. Me sentía bien, sentía un gran alivio dentro de mí ser que realmente no esperaba en primer lugar.

Cuando vi el rostro de Hiccup, su sonrisa no cabía en él. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero tenían un brillo especial. Nunca antes lo había visto así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no era el Hiccup maduro y fuerte al que estaba acostumbrada a ver, no era el Hiccup atrevido y bromista, ni el que siempre tenía una respuesta a todo.

Todo el mundo conocía al Hiccup educado y modesto, y todos sus amigos conocían al Hiccup responsable y serio pero que a la vez ers ligeramente alocado y gracioso. Enfrente de mí, ahora mismo, estaba el Hiccup que sólo yo tuve la oportunidad de ver unos diez años atrás, el chico que acababa de perder a su madre y que estaba devastado. El chico que, cuando nadie veía, hablaba conmigo sobre todo lo que le alfigia y le angustiaba, el que disfrutaba de que le diera un abrazo en esos momentos tristes, el que parecía superar las cosas rápido y que parecía valiente pero que en el fondo estaba tan lleno de inseguridades y miedos como cualquier otro ser humano.

Yo conocía a ese chico.

Estaba segura de que si Hiccup me pedía que le dijera lo que sentía por él, era porque quería escucharlo realmente. Quería escuchar lo que significaba para mí, quería saber por qué era tan importante. Y yo no dudaría en decírselo una y mil veces.

Me acerqué y rodeé su cuerpo para darle un abrazo y él me envolvió apegandome más a él y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, como un gatito.

—Te quiero —dije en voz baja, pero esperando que pudiera escucharme.

—Y yo a ti —escucharlo hizo que quisiera llorar. Me estujó el corazón. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero si decidía no darme una respuesta, estaba completamente en su derecho.

No pensaba insistir por una de cualquier forma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jelow!**

**El capítulo esultó ser un capítulo más largo de lo usual, espero que comence un poco la demora. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, todo estuvo muy sad y ahora hay muchas incógnitas, podría decirse que estamos entrando al clímax de la historia. Publiqué un dibujo con respecto a este capítulo en Instagram (@dan.fictions) realmente espero que vayan a darles un poquitillo de amor **ಥ**v**ಥ

**Jfjajaj LuzAnders me asustas con tu extorsión por eso toy publicando jojoj Es broma, me alegra saber que estén bien, voy a seguir haciendo lo posible por continuar actualizando, de verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! Los aprecio en serio demasiado (ㅠ﹏ㅠ)**

**Bueno... El titulo / Spoiler del siguiente capítulo:**

**"No debería estar llorando"**

**Acompañenme a ver esta triste historia...**

**Jaja ¿Y Dominic?**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**


	10. No debería estar llorando

—¿Qué demonios Astrid?

Un despeinado y ojeroso Dóminic me recibió en la entrada de su casa, estaba parado en la puerta, descalzo, y con una camiseta blanca gigantezca que comenzó a hacerme cuestionar fuertemente si estaría usando algo en la parte de abajo además de calzoncillos.

—También me da gusto verte —yo traía puesta mi propia pijama, incluso había ido en sandalias y calcetines—. ¿Me dejas pasar? Traje de comer —dije agitando la bolsa de frituras que traía en la mano.

Él me miró por un segundo frunciendo el ceño, todavía confundido y con la boca entreabierta.

—¡No! —dijo al fin—. Es... ¡Es más de media noche, es casi la una! Lárgate a tu casa, loca.

Me reí, realmente parecía estar de mal humor, pero en el tiempo que llevabamos conociéndonos ya lo había visto portarse de esa forma.

Trató de cerrarme la puerta en la cara, a modo de juego, pero yo reaccioné más rápido y metí medio cuerpo para impedirlo—. ¡No te atrevas a dejarme afuera Dominic!

—¡Callate, vas a despertar a mi santa abuela, por el amor de dios! —se rindió, abriendo la puerta por completo y haciendo una seña con la mano—. Pasa, antes de que me arrepienta y te eche a la calle.

Entré en la casa con una sonrisa victoriosa y él cerró la puerta, volteando a verme con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Siempre molestas tanto?

—Aprendí del mejor —dije levantando las cejas—, y primero que nada, es la primera vez que vengo sin avisar —puse la bolsa en la mesa—. Segundo, es tu culpa que esté aquí, por no aparecerte en la fiesta y por no contestar mis mensajes durante todo el día.

—Se arregla llamando, mujer. No planeando pijamada en mi casa sin avisarme. Además, ¿Cómo te atreves a ir por la calle a media noche?, podrían haberte robado o asaltado y t-te hubieran quitado esa... bolsa de doritos —parecía luchar por no reírse de su propio regaño—. O peor, yo qué sé...

—Calmate, vives ridículamente cerca, las calles están más vacías que nada —respondí, aunque la realidad era que sí me había dado pánico a medio camino—. Además, sí traté llamarte, pero tu teléfono estaba fuera de servicio, genio.

Frunció el ceño, buscando repentinamente entre su ropa. Se detuvo en su lugar al darse cuenta de algo—. Espera, ni siquiera traigo pantalones...

Me reí—. Ni siquiera sabes dónde está tu teléfono.

—No...

Nos miramos por unos segundos.

Dominic sonrió de lado—. Olvidalo, tuve mis razones.

Puso ambas manos en sus caderas, pensando. Tomó un gran respiro y luego se giró hacia mí.

—¿Vas a quedarte entonces? —alzó una ceja—. Ya confirmaste que estoy vivo, ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Me encogí de hombros—. Aún no respondes mis preguntas —di unos pasos hacia él, mientras me miraba atentamente. De verdad me intrigaba el hecho de que no hubiera ido al baile.

Días antes incluso me había enseñado su traje, el cual me pareció demasiado lindo. Consistía en el común pantalón negro y zapatos, pero en la parte de arriba sólo iba a utilizar una camiseta formal rosa con un chaleco negro encima y corbata del mismo color. Cuando me. Cuando envío la foto se veían tan guapo que ahora me preocupa que ni siquiera le haya importado no ir a la fiesta a presumirlo.

—Mira, lo importante aquí es que me cuentes qué tal te fue a ti, ¿De acuerdo? —Juntó ambas manos cerca de su pecho y luego me apuntó con ellas—. Si no te escucho decir que le dijiste a Hiccup y que te acostaste con él, voy a considerar sacarte a patadas de mi casa. Lo cual creo muy improbable ya que en realidad viniste aquí a llorar a mis brazos, ¿No?

Le dediqué una mirada retadora y él alzó una ceja de la misma manera.

Ciertamente planeaba contarle qué había pasado. Quería recapitularlo yo misma. Desde que Hiccup me dejó hace casi una hora en la puerta de mi casa, no había querido darle vueltas al asunto. No quería sacar conclusiones ni pensar demasiado al grado de sentirme mal conmigo misma, fue entonces que recordé a Dóminic y que no había sabido nada de él en toda la noche, así que traté de comunicarme, y cuando no lo logré decidí estoicamente venir a su casa corriendo en plena madrugada para poder hablar con él.

—Primero quiero saber qué pasó contigo, cariño. Luego te contaré cómo va la situación.

Dominic suspiró, e hizo una mueca—. Como quieras.

Cuando me dio la espalda para dirigirse al segundo piso, tomé de la mesa otra vez lo que había traído y lo seguí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No puedo dejar de pensar en que hace meses hubiera sido impensable para mí venir a casa de este chico en medio de la noche, a pesar de que la primera vez que nos conocimos estuvimos a punto de acostarnos.

Dominic resultó ser una persona totalmente diferente a lo que hubiera imaginado. Este chico coqueto y molesto que después pasó a parecer un niño pequeño, y que ahora se había convertido en alguien de confianza para mí, casi como Heather. Después de semanas de contarle sólo sobre Hiccup, comenzamos a hablar también sobre otras cosas, comencé a contarle otras anécdotas y cosas sobre mi familia y él hizo lo mismo. Eventualmente él también se sinceró conmigo y, en un momento de nostalgia para él, decidió contarme sobre su propia historia.

Dominic había pasado por cosas realmente difíciles con su familia.

De tanto compartir el uno con el otro, podría decirse que nos volvimos amigos muy cercanos. Lo suficiente para que yo, a pesar de estar muerta del cansancio, haya decidido venir y atreverme a pasar una noche con él en su habitación, sin ningún tipo de nervios, con la intención de saber qué había pasado con él y contarle yo misma lo que había pasado esta misma noche.

Dominic cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de él y yo procedí a quitarme los zapatos para sentarme en el sofá que tenía al lado de la cama, mi lugar favorito de su cuarto. Desde hace semanas había venido un par de veces ya, nos la pasábamos muy bien y charlábamos o veíamos películas juntos después de clases, me sentía realmente cómoda en ese sitio y Dóminic se reía de mí, acostandose en la cama a mi lado.

Hoy no hizo eso.

Se quedó parado en la puerta y me miró.

Yo me abracé a mis piernas en el sillón y le sonreí—. ¿Vas a contarme? —insinué, tal como él había hecho alguna vez cuando me pedía que le hablara de Hiccup.

Él sonrió a medias, luego señaló perezosamente hacia una esquina de su habitación, cerca de donde estaba su baño.

Miré en esa dirección, confundida.

Cuando vi el piso me di cuenta de algo extraño, luego me percaté de lo que era.

—¿Qué te...? —lo miré a él de nuevo, preocupada—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Qué parece? ¿No es obvio? Estaba tan emocionado que me metí a bañar con el traje puesto —se cruzó de brazos y se rió levemente—. Así de raro soy.

—Dominic...

Era su traje. Lo que estaba en el suelo era el traje nuevo de Dóminic, hecho bola y visiblemente mojado y no sólo eso, también parecía estar manchado de algo rojo que no podría estar segura de lo que era, pero que de seguro no se podría quitar.

Bajé las piernas para enderezarme y mirarlo atentamente. Una mala sensación creció en mi pecho y comencé a preocuparme.

—Tranquila... —dijo, calmado—. Fue sólo una broma.

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla, casi al lado de mí, juntó sus manos y recargó los codos en sus rodillas.

—Dóminic, ¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Un idiota —su mirada se oscureció, haciendo que yo misma sintiera su enojo—. Y el chico que me había pedido que fuéramos juntos a la fiesta...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Había pasado un rato desde que el chico le había mandado un mensaje que decía que iba en camino._

_A Dominic le había parecido extraño que Leo, quien lo había invitado tímidamente semanas atrás a ir al baile con él, insistiera en ir a su casa a recojerlo. Pero el plan parecía bueno, Dóminic vivía más cerca, así que Leo pasaría y se irían en un taxi juntos al evento._

_El muchacho parecía muy inocente, Dominic realmente no lo esperaba cuando éste lo encaró al lado de su casillero, súmamente nervioso y hasta podría decir que preocupado, diciéndole que no se sentía seguro de salir con chicos pero que tenía mucho interés en él desde hace tiempo, posteriormente poniendo la invitación al baile entre ambos._

_El pelinegro se sintió halagado, y en parte tuvo empatía de aquel chico que tal vez estaba a penas descubriendo su sexualidad, así que decidió aceptar la invitación al baile, al cual no había pensado en ir en primer lugar._

_Los días pasaron y, a pesar de que a Dóminic le parecía extraño que el chico lo evitara en la escuela y se limitaran a sólo comunicarse vagamente por mensaje, prefirió pensar que tal vez Leo estaba demasiado preocupado por que la gente llegara a enterarse y que le provocara problemas, así que simplemente lo dejó ser._

_Pero el día de la fiesta... se dio cuenta realmente de su error._

_Fue una estupidez emocionarse, fue una estupidez pensar en que esa sería una noche grandiosa, fue una estupidez y un error haber creído que esa invitación inesperada iba a significar algo bueno para él._

_Supo que todo había sido un error en el momento que vio a Leo llegar, cuando la ventana se abrió y lo reveló en el asiento trasero de un auto que le pareció extrañamente conocido._

_Lo supo cuando vio la expresión afligida y culpable en el rostro del chico, quien ni siquiera se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

_Otra persona se asomó saliendo por la ventana del techo del auto, y otra por la misma donde había visto el rostro de Leo, ambos con una pistola de agua cada uno, que inmediato le apuntaron y comenzaron a empaparle garesivamente y por completo._

_—¡HEY! —se quejó Dominic, molesto—. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cuál es su maldito problema?!_

_El de la parte de arriba cambió la pistola de agua por una resortera, tomando un globo y arrojándoselo al pecho. El golpe hizo que Dóminic callera de espaldas sobre el césped de su jardín, ahora con una gran mancha de pintura roja sobre su chaleco y parte de su rostro._

_Su respiración se cortó y se formó un nudo en su garganta, no sabía qué estaba pasando. Trató de ver a Leo, pero el chico sólo se ocultó aún más._

_Entonces el conductor del auto, que resultó ser otro chico de su misma edad, abrió la puerta y caminó hacia él. Era un tipo robusto y con grandes brazos descubiertos por su camiseta sin mangas._

_Dominic lo miró confundido._

_—¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar porque te mancharon tu vestido? —dijo burlonamente. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él—. Claro, los bailes de graduación son para maricas como tú._

_—¿Qué problema tienes conmigo, imbesil? —reclamó aún en el suelo._

_—¡Te acostaste con mi novia, idiota!_

_Dominic buscó en su memoria a alguna chica em particular, pero era ridículo, se había acostado con almenos dos chicas en lo que iba el maldito año, y después de Astrid no había estado con alguien más..._

_—Por su puesto que no te acuerdas, si eres una zorra. No te vasta con ser un marica de mierda ¿verdad?_

_Escuchar la palabra de nuevo lo enfureció, sintió su labio temblar—. Deja de llamarme así._

_El chico se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y levantandolo para hablarle a la cara—. ¡¿O sí no qué, maldito marica?!_

_Dominic fácilmente era más alto que él, pero eso no quitaba que el idiota que lo tenía apricionado debía ser tres veces más fuerte. La ira le estaba consumiendo cada vez más y con ella las ganas de defenderse, pero no podía, y en el fondo comenzó a rogar porque el bastardo frente a él tampoco decidiera iniciar una pelea._

_Si su abuela, la única persona importante para él, salía en ese momento al escuchar el barullo, estaba seguro de que se asustaría demasiado, la preocuparía y eso era lo último que quería hacer._

_Respiró ondo, desviando la mirada y apretando los dientes._

_—Así me gusta —dijo el otro, repentinamente empujandolo y haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el suelo, ahora con más fuerza—. Podría molerte a golpes, imbesil, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices. Agradece que no soy una persona agresiva._

_Los chicos detrás de él en la camioneta de rieron acompañando a la broma._

_—Que este jueguito de niños te sirva de lección para no meterte con cualquiera ¿Me oíste? Mejor dedicate a chupársela a algún desgraciado como tú, marica._

_Y con esas últimas palabras, el tipo volvió al auto y así como llegó, segundos después se había ido..._

_Dominic permaneció sentado en el suelo por un rato, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan... humillado. Quería gritar, llorar, quería golpear cuanta cosa se le pusiera enfrente. Comenzó a sentir todo su autodesprecio hervir denuevo en su sangre y recorrerle el cuerpo hasta la cabeza, tentandolo casi a arrancarse el cabello._

_No quería entrar a su casa así, no quería que su abuela lo viera así, pero después de unos minutos y al ver que los vecinos comenzaban a sentirse curiosos, no le quedó elección. Se levantó pesadamente, con lágrimas en los ojos, se desató la corbata para que no le cortara más la respiración y entró a la casa, siendo interceptado rápidamente por su abuela desde la cocina. Ella se acercó preocupada y lo detuvo en las escaleras, preguntando angustiada qué le había sucedido._

_Al no obtener respuesta, tomó a su nieto del brazo, sin pedir nada más, y lo atrajo hacia ella—. Mi amor... —dijo con suavidad, provocando que Dominic dejara de contenerse y comenzara a sollozar. Sólo en los brazos de ella se sentía seguro, sólo con ella se sentía aceptado y comprendido sin tener que usar palabras. No le podía ocultar nada y sentía que le debía el mundo entero a esa mujer que tanto amor le había dado—. Lo lamento mucho, cielo... todo está bien._

_Después de calmarse se dio cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje. Leo estaba pidiéndole disculpas de mil maneras. Le explicó que no era gay. Le confesó que el tipo de antes era su primo y que lo había amenazado para que lo engañara y al final hacerle esa broma de mal gusto. Que él no quería y que se sentía horrible consigo mismo y que esperaba saber de él pronto y saber si podría perdonarle._

_Dominic no quería saber nada. Apagó su teléfono y lo arrojó fuera de la cama sin darse cuenta en donde había caído._

_Se dio una ducha, quitándose la pintura y dejando tirado su traje afuera del baño, luego se quedó dormido._

_Horas después, una chica rubia en pijama estaba tocando su puerta._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

**Astrid**

Me esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que alguien le hubiese jugado una broma pesada, pero quería saber exactamente qué había pasado.

Dominic se veía realmente agotado, y al principio creía que era porque no había dormido bien o quizá por descuidado, ahora no puedo evitar pensar en que debe haber estado llorando todo este tiempo... por eso estaba de mal humor. Por eso se veía tan mal.

Yo estaba bien en comparación con él, me sentía culpable.

—Dominic yo...

Tosió, aclarando su garganta—. No te sientas mal —dijo, aún con voz profunda y apagada—. Ya da igual, lo bueno es que me trajiste comida y un buen chisme para distraerme.

Sonrió, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una linda mueca para hacerme sonreír también.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien?

—No —dijo riendose—. Me siento como basura, igual que siempre, pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

—¡Dominic!

—¡Estoy jugando, preciosa! —se acercó para arrebatarme la bolsa de papitas que aún tenía en las piernas—. Es tu turno de contarme cómo te fue. Quiero todos los detalles.

Apreté los labios y suspiré.

Era mi turno...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Pésimo servicio —Dóminic se echó hacia atrás en la cama, al parecer, desepcionado con mi historia—. ¡¿Cómo que no dijo nada?! Literalmente abriste tu corazón y le dijiste todo ¿y él sólo te dijo de vuelta que te quiere?

Me sentía un tanto nostálgica habiendo recapitulado todo. Entendía la desepcion de Dominic, pero no podía evitar comprender a Hiccup.

—Es inútil —sonreí pesadamente—. Ambos sabíamos que esto era ridículo, Dominic... no sé... no sé qué estaba esperando realmente.

Comencé a pensar demasiado en ello, comensé a sentirme mal conmigo misma otra vez, como aquella noche cuando estuve a punto de acostarme con Dominic y no podía sacarme a Hiccup de la mente. Volví a sentirme tonta, volví a sentir esa inseguridad, necesitaba olvidarme de querer una relación con Hiccup...

Las emociones de toda esa noche me invadieron y sentí mi mandíbula temblar, sorbí mi nariz, inconscientemente, haciendo que Dóminic se levantara de golpe.

—¿Qué? —me miró, yo cubrí mi rostro inmediatamente—. ¿Estás...?

—No —respondí, tratando de tragarme todas las sensaciones que tenía—. Lo siento...

—Astrid... linda, no...

Dominic se acercó a mí, arrodillandose frente al sofá y poniendo sus manos en mis rodillas. Luego trató de buscar mi rostro.

—Hey —él tenía una pequeña sonrisa y la mirada comprensiva—. Está bien.

—Basta —dije, tratando de reir—. No debería estar llorando... No pasó nada malo.

—Está bien llorar, preciosa. ¿Por qué de pronto estás triste?

—Yo... sólo... —su mirada me hacía sentir de una forma que no podía explicar—. Me siento tan ingenua... ni siquiera puedo pensar en una razón por la cual él querría corresponder a lo que siento justo ahora... soy inmadura y ridícula y no sé por qué no puedo olvidarlo... no sé... tengo miedo de haberlo arruinado y es estúpido que esté llorando por eso, ya basta.

Lo decía más para mí misma. Ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente.

—Hey, Astrid no digas esas cosas —apartó mis manos de mi rostro y las envolvió entre las suyas—. No eres ingenua por pensar así. Tú realmente lo quieres, tienes tus razones y, demonios, pudiste decirselas sin ninguna duda, ¿Sabes lo que es eso, linda?

Respiré hondo, calmandome y escuchando sus palabras.

—Tú también eres increíble, Astrid, y estoy casi seguro de que él también puede ver eso. Eres divertida y lista y eres más madura de lo que crees. Eres muy fuerte y tienes un carácter envidiable y un corazón muy muy grande —se oía tan sincero, quise llorar otra vez sólo con lo que decía—. Vale la pena cometer errores, es lo que nos hace crecer y madurar más, ¿Okay? Pero no creo que esto haya sido un error.

—Gracias... —dije, realmente necesitaba escuchar todo eso.

—No, gracias a ti —dijo, tomándome por sorpresa, se levantó, aún tomándome de las manos y haciendo que me levantara con él—. Yo... nunca le había tenido tanto cariño a una chica. Eres realmente especial, Astrid. A Hiccup... lo entiendo porque es difícil procesar todo lo que uno siente por ti.

No sabia de qué forma tomar sus palabras, me tomó un segundo comprender qué quería decir, y entonces me abrazó. En ese momento simplemente me aferré a él, confundida. Me sentía triste y cansada, supongo que de la misma forma que él.

Pero dentro de mí, había una sensación que no podía comprender, algo...

Dominic se apartó y me miró con una linda sonrisa.

De un momento a otro... estábamos besándonos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya antes había estado sola con Dominic en su casa. En ningún momento tuve miedo o nervios de que quisiera propasarse o que tuviera una segunda intención. No lo tuve entonces y no lo tenía ahora, a pesar de lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

Sentí todo como un dejabú.

Estábamos en la cama, besándonos. Y yo lo había empujado a la cama. Yo lo había besado, yo había empezado esto... pero algo se sentía extraño.

Dominic metió una mano en mi pijama e hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Lo apegué más a mí, me apracé a su cuerpo y seguí besándolo. Haciéndome a la idea de lo que iba a pasar, de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Comencé a sentirme insegura... no podía explicarme por qué había comenzado esto en primer lugar.

Aún así no dije nada.

El se separó por un segundo, levantando mi blusa para quitarmela.

—Despertaremos a tu santa abuela —bromeé cuando se apartó, aunque era cierto que me preocupaba.

—Mi abuela usa aparatos para escuchar —respondió, a centímetros de mi cara, luego se acercó para susurrar lo siguiente en mi oído—. Y no los usa cuando duerme.

Me hizo reír, y pareció sonreír también. Entonces continuó besándome el cuello y pasando sus manos por mi piel.

Comencé a respirar pesadamente...

Algo... algo seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar. En un momento incluso me llenó la sensación de querer llorar otra vez.

Pero no me atrevía a detenerlo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro al sentir una punzada en la parte baja de mi espalda. Me sentí repentinamente incómoda.

Para mi sorpresa, de alguna manera Dóminic lo notó...

Volviendo al dejabú, se puso en cuatro puntos sobre mí.

—Astrid...

No pude mirarlo, cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Sentí cómo se apartó con cuidado sentándose en la cama frente a mí. Cuando abrí los ojos él tomó mis manos y me atrajo para sentarme frente a él.

Me miró preocupado, acercó una mano a mi rostro y puso un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja—. Hey... lo siento...

—No... —quise interrumpirlo.

—Sí —me contradijo—. No está bien, Astrid. Lo... lo lamento.

Entendí a lo que se refería. Ambos nos sentíamos dolidos, cada uno por sus propias razones. Ambos queríamos afecto... pero no era el momento ni la forma.

—Tú eres más que... esto, para mí, ¿Me oyes? —dijo de pronto—. Quiero que eso quede claro —estába sonriendo.

Yo me reí, realmente esperaba que no creyera que me lo estaba tomando a mal—. Lo sé —dije, y él me atrajo para envolverme en un abrazo.

.

.

Dominic se acostó a mi lado y se cubrió con la cobija hasta la barbilla, yo lo miré, aún cuestionandome muchas cosas y pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Me preguntaba qué era lo que me ponía tan triste al pensar en mí conversacion con Hiccup. Por qué tenía tantos sentimientos.

Viendo a Dominic, viendo lo lindo que era conmigo, viendo lo bien que me sentía estando con él... comencé a preguntarme por qué no podía simplemente enamorarme de él en primer lugar...

Él abrió los ojos un segundo y sonrió.

—Cuidado, si me ves mucho puedes enamorarte —dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza y sonreí también, dándome cuenta de algo—. Descansa —agregó.

Fue cuando todo el peso de ese largo día comenzó a hacer estragos en mí, y sin que pasara mucho tiempo, me había quedado dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Actualiza luego de un chorro de días después de decir que iba a actualizar pronto y luego no lo hace porque quiere hacer un chorro de dibujitos y luego no le salen y se desespera y tira todo y luego regresa arrepentida y no duerme para publicar lo que puedE FOKIN MIIIINT. **

ヽ(；；)ノ

**Jeje espero que sigan estando muy bien... este cap estuvo más largo aún, espero que aunque haya estado enfocado en Dominic (y no en la respuesta de Hiccup que tanto quieren aaaaa) les haya gustado** (*•ᴗ•*)

**Por las desepciones que esto les pueda ocasionar, una diskulpa.**

**La verdad antes de actualizar esta parte quería estar segura del rumbo de la historia y me tomó un par de días averiguar eso.**

**Título/spoiler del iguiente capítulo:**

**_"¿Dónde demonios están Hiccup Y Dominic?"_**

(｡・ε・｡)

**Aún no lo avanzo mucho pero pronostico que va a estar igual o más largo que este, so, denme unos días, tengo tarea **ಥ‿ಥ** no olviden que los amo, muchas gracias a las personas nuevas que comenzaron a leer y muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios a quienes lo hacen, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Losingmywill:** me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo!! Ojalá te haya gustado este también, me alegra mucho ver tus comentarios de nuevo ಥ‿ಥ

**LuzAnders:** De veras amo leerte, mucha fuerza!! te mando un abrazo super grandeee, espero que te sientas mejor, vas a ver que vamos a salir de esta y todo va a estar bien uu yo también he estado muy preocupada. NO TE ME VAYAS A HACER ALGO MUJER O LLORO, PORFA AWANTAME EN LO QUE ME DECIDO QUÉ HACER CON HICCUP JAJAJ me alegra saber que te haya inspirado a escribir aaaaaaa tú puedes!! Mantenme informada uwu por desgracia tengo tareas y con las ideas tan revueltas no creo ser capaz de hacer un #cuarentenachallenge de un cap por día ಥ‿ಥ mi challenge de por sí se está volviendo este de actualizar cada 4-5 días y no en un mes JAJAJA espero leerte pronto!!

**Los amo, otra vez. Nos leemos pronto!**

**05 / Abr / 2020**


	11. ¿Qué es esto que sentimos?

**Tardé más de lo esperado en actualizar ಥ_ಥ 1(una) diskulpa.**

**Perdón por no traer el capítulo planeado!! necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas. Por la misma razón de no haber planeado este capítulo, me resultó un poco complicado escribirlo, pero aquí lo tienen al fin.**

**3000w, está en tercera persona, aprovechando para profundizar un poco en Dominic uwu**

**Gracias por leer! Espero les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besar a Astrid era divertido.

Tenía una personalidad ruda y segura, aunque ella misma pareciera no ser consciente de aquello.

Pero sus besos eran tan delicados... tan suaves.

Él desde el primer momento se había percatado de aquello. En aquella fiesta... esa noche Astrid parecía no poder seguir su paso, su mirada parecía segura, ella había tomado la iniciativa después de todo; pero aún así sus labios temblaban, era la única parte de ella que se sentía tensa. Dominic trató de adaptarse al principio, en aquel entonces, en esa fiesta, trató de hacerlo a su ritmo, uno al que no estaba realmente acostumbrado.

Pero intentó ir más despacio, dedicándose a apreciar todo lo que esa chica era y lo que hacía.

Entonces, llegó a pensar que quizá era porque no se conocían, o quizá era simplemente el hecho de que Astrid nunca se había acostado con alguien —aunque él no se enteró de eso hasta tiempo después, y fue una gran sorpresa— entendió que Astrid en aquel momento era una chica para la que un "encuentro casual" era un mundo desconocido. _Tener_ _sexo_ para ella era desconocido, y sin embargo, parecía estarlo deseando con tanto fervor...

Por sus movimientos, por su expresión, por su naturalidad... Por su manera sutilmente atrevida de actuar.

Astrid _quería_ hacerlo.

Aunque no precisamente con él... muy en claro le quedó.

Aún le causaba gracia lo que ocurrió después. Escuchar a Astrid suspirar el nombre de Hiccup en medio de su encuentro fue la cosa más interesante y random de toda la noche.

"Debe estar desesperada" pensó en un principio. Y en su momento realmente decidió pasarlo por alto.

Aunque tiempo después se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo más que eso. Algo mucho mayor...

Literalmente.

..._Casi se ríe de sólo pensar eso._

Se sentía extraño pensando en todas estas cosas teniendo a Astrid profundamente dormida frente a él. En su cama. La pobre chica no tardó absolutamente nada en caer rendida ante el cansancio, y no le sorprendía en realidad. Dominic ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender de dónde ésta desquiciada había tomado energías para ir caminando a su casa deliberadamente a esas horas de la noche, después de haber tenido un día tan agotador.

Pero en fin, ella era todo un caso.

Aunque, aún a pesar de eso, Dominic sentía que Astrid era la persona más sencilla que alguna vez hubiese conocido.

De hecho, Dominic sabía que no sólo la curiosidad lo había atraído hacia Astrid. No sólo fueron las ganas de escuchar su historia o una especie de interés inexplicable por ella. De alguna forma, una razón más especial lo orilló a ir corriendo detrás de esa chica, y cuando la encontró en la escuela no se sintió capaz de perder la oportunidad.

Y conforme más la conocía, más agradecido se sentía por cada detalle de su extraña relación. Después de días de sólo hablar de ella (y de Hiccup, por supuesto), sus días en la escuela comenzaron a ser más casuales estando con el otro, incluso comenzaron a caminar juntos a casa y conversaban acerca de otras muchas cosas. Se habían vuelto buenos amigos, incluso se atrevería a decir que mejor que eso. Dominic por primera vez se sentía tan genuinamente interesado en relacionarse con una persona, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la confianza de hablar con alguien sobre sí mismo, llegado al punto de compartirle a Astrid su historia y su situación actual, tema del cual sólo su abuela y una parte de la familia estaban enterados.

Cuando Astrid se fue de la fiesta, la noche en que se conocieron, cuando Astrid cometió ese insignificante error de nombre y decidió irse, ese día Dominic se sintió decepcionado. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que agradecía que las cosas pasaran de esa forma, porque fue eso lo que comenzó todo lo que los había llevado hasta el día de hoy.

Y esta noche, minutos atrás...

Hoy, cuando Astrid lo besó, realmente le había tomado por sorpresa.

No la había besado desde aquella vez en la fiesta hace meses. Y tener de nuevo aquella misma sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo hizo que no quisiera detenerse, sumado al placer que creyó sería estar con alguien después de un día que había ido tan mal.

Pero, Astrid ya no era cualquier "alguien".

Y no se detuvo a pensar en esto hasta que, por suerte, notó que Astrid se había arrepentido.

Él mismo se sintió arrepentido.

Y no porque estuvieran haciendo algo que fuera "prohibido". Su situación ya no era para nada como al comienzo...

Eran amigos, y cada uno acababa de pasar por algo.

Astrid le había confesado sus sentimientos al chico que amaba, abriendo su corazón y sin recibir nada a cambio de parte de él... esa noche, al escuchar las palabras lindas de Dominic, ella actuó sin pensar.

Dominic había puesto sus esperanzas en un chico y en una fiesta que esperaba fuera al menos un buen recuerdo, acabando en un día amargo y desalentador... esa noche, cuando Astrid comenzó a besarlo, él simplemente se dejó llevar.

Eran dos chicos, que después de un largo día lleno de emociones y decepciones, sintieron por un segundo que tal vez eso los haría sentir mejor. Que era lo que les quedaba. Ambos necesitaban amor de vuelta, ambos querían sentirse bien consigo mismos.

Pero esa no era precisamente la forma.

Y se dieron cuenta justo a tiempo.

Ya no eran los chicos desconocidos que iban a tener sexo en una fiesta para desquitar sus amarguras. Y a Dominic le impresionaba —y le hacía feliz— que ese hecho ya no definiera más su amistad. Porque Astrid ya no era cualquier chica con la que casi había pasado la noche.

_"Tú eres más que esto para mí, ¿Me oyes?"_ tuvo la urgencia de decírselo, necesitaba que ella lo supiera. Necesitaba que Astrid entendiera que para él ella significaba mucho más ahora.

Porque había conseguido ganarse su confianza y cariño en tan poco tiempo... y un gran peso emocional involucrado a ello tenían a Dominic con el corazón en un balancín.

Porque tal vez estaba confundiendo el inusual cariño que sentía por ella con atracción romántica. Y es que a sus veinte años, pese a haber tenido ya aventuras con algunas chicas, Dominic nunca se había sentido genuinamente atraído por una. Pero no estaba completamente seguro de que con Astrid fuera exactamente el caso.

Porque Astrid era genuina y honesta.

Porque él era excesivamente coqueto y descuidado.

Porque la relación entre ambos era tan divertida y libre...

Y porque, por encima de cualquier cosa, estaba lo mucho que Astrid amaba a Hiccup.

Y para Dominic, amar era una palabra bastante fuerte.

Él se sentía de verdad intrigado por las razones que ligaban a esos dos, a pesar de no tener absolutamente todos los detalles. A pesar de tener la incertidumbre de qué estaba pasando por la mente del idiota de Hiccup.

Aunque no podía culparlo del todo.

_"A Hiccup... lo entiendo porque es difícil procesar todo lo que uno siente por ti."_

Aún después de pensarlo a detalle, no podía llegar a una conclusión. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que él mismo sentía. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era eso, que Astrid se había vuelto importante para él.

Por eso tenía tanta curiosidad por aquél chico.

Conocer a Hiccup por medio de Astrid de pronto ya no le pareció suficiente, sólo le despertaba más preguntas. ¿Sería que Hiccup estaba en la misma situación que él? ¿Pensaría de la misma forma sobre Astrid? ¿O de verdad la podría ver como algo más?, Se sentía tan intrigado como si estuviera leyendo un libro, la duda sólo crecía cada vez más.

En cuanto a la edad, era cierto que seis años no parecían una diferencia importante, el problema aquí radicaba tal vez en la etapa por la que cada uno de ellos estaban pasando. Astrid estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad, mientras que Hiccup ya estaba adentrándose en el mundo del trabajo seguramente. Él ya pasó por muchas cosas más que Astrid todavía estaba por descubrir.

Aunque no lo pareciera, esa podía ser razón suficiente para que Hiccup decidiera no tener una relación romántica con Astrid.

Pero de alguna forma Dominic sentía que algo más estaba pasando que él no comprendía.

Porque la historia de Hiccup y Astrid se sentía tan... destinada... a tener un buen desenlace. Uno en el que muy probablemente, Dominic estaba bastante seguro, terminarían juntos.

Tenían que. Aunque tal vez fueran sólo sus sentimientos de fanboy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Dominic, cariño despierta!

Él abrió los ojos en el mismo segundo que escuchó su nombre entrar por la puerta.

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor, tratando de recobrar el sentido. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se durmió, pero no debía haber sido hace mucho. Sentía que había pasado la noche entera pensando.

Recordó inmediatamente que Astrid estaba con él, y con ello volvió al fin a su mente todo lo que había pasado esa noche y el día anterior.

Ella también pareció despertarse cuando escuchó a su abuela entrar por la puerta, pudo darse cuenta por la forma en la que Astrid trató rápida y torpemente de esconderse entre la cobijas, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

Dominic casi se ríe.

—¡Oh! —la mujer aún en la puerta pareció insegura de sí debía salir del cuarto o hablar primero. Hizo lo segundo—. Uh, ¿Buenos días? ¡Cielo, deberías avisar si invitas a alguien!

El aludido procedió a sentarse en la cama, tallándose los ojos—. Lo siento nana...

—Y tranquilo cariño —habló ella ahora viendo el bulto al lado de su nieto—, no tienes porqué esconderte, ya sé cómo son los adolescentes y sus hormonas.

Dominic pudo notar cómo Astrid se encogió en su sitio haciendo un sonido extraño, acción que le hizo reír, estaba realmente avergonzada y parecía no querer salir de la seguridad de las cobijas.

—Pero de verdad, ¡Podrían haber esperado al menos al fin de semana! —escuchó a la abuela de Dominic otra vez, riendo también, luego miró al chico un poco más seria—. Sólo bromeo, Dominic, no está bien que no me avises antes, ¿Entendido?

Él asintió muchas veces, obteniendo una mirada de aprobación de parte de su abuela. Luego él se giró para tomar una almohada y golpear a la somnolienta y avergonzada Astrid a su lado—. Ya sal, no trates de evitar lo inevitable.

—¡Ah, no le pegues!

Astrid dejó ver su rostro de entre las cobijas, mirándolo a él para luego girarse y sentarse en la cama para dejarse ver por la mujer—. Buenos días... —dijo finalmente, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sonreía con timidez.

—¡Ah! —la abuela abrió más los ojos—. ¿Es una chica? ¡Hola cielo!

—Nana, ella es Astrid —presentó Dóminic antes de que la susodicha pudiese contestar, sabiendo exactamente cuál sería la reacción de su abuela.

—¡Oh, Astrid! —su rostro pareció iluminarse—. ¡Al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte, linda! Dominic me ha hablado mucho de ti.

La chica pareció confundida—. Uh, ¡Es un placer conocerla también! —le respondió—. Aunque, lamento que sea así... l-le prometo que no hicimos nada... —Dominic aún a su lado podía sentir la vergüenza emanar de ella.

—Está bien, voy a creerte cielo —la mujer le guiñó un ojo y Dominic sorprendió a ambas explotando en una carcajada—. ¡Dominic! Levántate cariño, necesito tu ayuda. Perdón si no puedo hacerles desayuno, ¡Se me está haciendo tarde! hay cosas en la cocina para cuando quieran comer

Y sin decir más, la anciana mujer salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¡¿Por qué te ríes así?! —reclamó Astrid en cuanto la vio irse—. ¿Qué va a pensar de mí tu abuela ahora? Cree que vine a acostarme contigo.

—Calmate —Dominic se rió—. No tienes cómo probarle lo contrario, ¿O sí? Ya para qué te preocupas.

—Pero...

—No va a pensar mal de ti —Insistió Dominic, levantándose de la cama y rascándose el estómago—. No creo... —agregó dirigiéndole una mirada burlona a la chica.

Astrid agarró la almohada más cercana a ella y se la arrojó a la cabeza.

La abuela de Dominic estaba en sus tempranos ochenta, y a pesar de lucir bastante grande, realmente parecía estar llena de energía.

Su piel era ligeramente morena, parecida a la misma tez de Dominic. Tenía muchas arrugas en el rostro y al lado de los ojos, donde se forman al sonreír. También era una mujer bastante pequeña, Astrid era incluso más alta que ella, no se dio cuenta hasta que finalmente pudo saludarla como se debía cuando los tres bajaron a la cocina.

La señora estaba empacando algunas cosas y preparándose para salir. Dominic le había contado a Astrid que, cada dos o tres fines de semana, su abuela reunía con sus hermanas en una pequeña ciudad que se encontraba a una hora de Berk, donde la mayor de ellas vivían. Era su costumbre y la seguían fielmente. Hoy al parecer era uno de esos días en los que se marchaba.

Dominic había empezado a hacer desayuno para él y para Astrid, mientras su abuela terminaba de empacar sus cosas en su bolso. Él le recordaba sobre sus patillas, abanico de mano y cosas de esa naturaleza, aunque la mujer simplemente contestaba afirmativamente, seguido por un "no soy una niña, tesoro".

Dominic sonreía, de hecho, se veía bastante bien, y eso ambas mujeres lo notaban.

—Es bueno verte de buen humor, cielo —dijo de pronto la abuela, luego volteando a ver a Astrid—. Gracias por venir linda, quién sabe si este muchacho hubiera querido levantarse si no estuvieras aquí. Nada me alegra más que verlo bien.

—No tiene nada que agradecer señora... —Astrid respondió, con una pequeña risa—. Aún así fue muy inapropiado que viniera sin avisar, lo siento.

—Qué educada, señorita —se burló Dominic, echándose algo de comida a la boca—. Ya deja de disculparte, está bien...

—Pero hablo en serio —volvió a hablar la mujer mayor, colgándose el bolso al hombro. Al parecer ya estaba lista para irse—. Ayer Dominic logró convencerme de ir hoy con mis hermanas a pesar de sentirse mal... me alegra saber que no voy a dejarlo solo, y que haya despertado sintiéndose mejor gracias a ti.

—Nana, ya es suficiente —dijo Dominic, de forma cariñosa—. ¿Tienes todo listo?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Mientras Astrid entraba a la cocina, Dominic salió para despedirse de su abuela y ayudarla a subir sus cosas a un taxi al que acababan de llamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Tu abuela es genial.

—Mi abuela —Dominic volteó a verla, señalándola con el cucharón que tenía en la mano—, es una _santa_.

Astrid sonrió, observando cómo él volvía a su trabajo de verter la mezcla para hot cakes en el sartén.

Dominic había hablado maravillas de su abuela desde que lo conocía. Y ahora sabía por qué. Ella era cariñosa y comprensiva, y se veía como una persona bastante libre y sencilla de carácter.

Además, ella era la única persona que había apoyado a Dominic cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Hey —Astrid llamó su atención desde la encimera a unos metros de él—. Sobre lo de ayer...

Dominic la miró curioso, ¿A cuál de todas las cosas que pasaron se refería?

—Lo que pasó contigo y esos chicos... —continuó diciendo la rubia.

Astrid se había sentido un poco mal por no haber dicho nada al respecto, y escuchar a la abuela le había devuelto ese sentimiento de preocupación por él.

Además, Dominic había dicho cosas tan lindas para consolarla cuando ella le contó su historia, y en cambio ella dejó que él la convenciera de no decir nada cuando él contó lo que le había pasado.

Y al parecer lo volvería a hacer.

—Hey, no tienes que decir nada al respecto —Dominic sonrió, lamiendo el cucharón—. No es la gran cosa.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Dominic, vi tu cara cuando llegué.

—Dormí por _horas_ antes de que llegaras, no es mi culpa que me encontraras medio muerto.

Astrid lo miró detenidamente, él comenzó a sentir como si de pronto no pudiera ocultarle nada.

—Sí, fue muy humillante y triste —dijo finalmente, poniendo el sartén y la cuchara de lado—. Pero esto no tiene por qué significar nada para mí, Astrid... Ya no. ¿Que un tipo idiota haya venido a cobrar venganza porque su novia lo engañó conmigo? Ya me desahogué lo suficiente, ya no tiene importancia. No pienso dejar que tonterías como esas me persigan por días.

Sonaba seguro, pero en sus palabras aún había dolor, y muy dentro de sí mismo también, y eso no podía evitarlo.

—Al menos ella dijo que deseaba que su novio fuera más como yo —dijo un momento después, tratando de sonreír, recordando aquél detalle—. No Debería... pero tal vez en algo me hace sentir mejor.

—Eres mejor que ese tipo en todo sentido, estoy segura —Astrid rió.

Pero la sonrisa de Dominic de a poco se fue apagando. _¿De verdad lo era?_ Después de haber vivido como lo había hecho hasta ahora, sin importarle realmente lo que hacía o a quién.

¿Realmente era una mejor persona?

—Entonces... ¿De verdad te acostaste con su novia? —Astrid preguntó con cuidado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—En mi defensa, no sabía que tenía novio... no hasta después.

La chica se lo dijo hasta el momento en el que se levantaron de la cama. Dominic estaba abrochándose los zapatos y sólo recordaba esas simples palabras: _"Ojalá mi novio fuera como tú. Es un arrogante, posesivo y en la cama es muy egoísta..."._ La confesión le pareció muy fuerte, pero Dominic en ese momento había decidido restarle importancia, de cualquier forma no creía volver a toparse con ella. La chica no era una Santa tampoco que digamos.

Pero al parecer, aquel arrogante-posesivo-egoísta se enteró de aquél pequeño suceso y supo la identidad de Dóminic de alguna forma. Aún le parecía admirable la paciencia y el cuidado que el tipo había puesto en su plan de venganza. Usar a un pobre chico –que encima era su familiar– para engañarlo y esperar hasta el día de la fiesta para dar el golpe final...

Pensar en ello era una de las cosas que lo habían mantenido despierto durante la noche. Antes de volver a pensar en Astrid y todo lo demás.

—Me pareció curioso recordar... —Dominic volteó un hot cake en el aire, sin usar la espátula. Luego la miró—. No he ido a una fiesta desde que tú y yo nos hicimos amigos.

—¿Soy buena influencia entonces?

—Me estás drenando energías —alzó ambas cejas, sirviendo finalmente su magnífica obra en un plato—. Me vuelves cada vez más aburrido.

Astrid rió y tomó otro de los platos con su desayuno y se dirigió junto con él hacia el comedor. Si Dominic decidía no enfocarse en las cosas negativas, ella no pensaba obligarlo a hablar de aquello. Prefería seguir viéndolo de buen humor.

—Hey, ¿Después de desayunar no quieres dormir otro rato?

Dominic la miró, sus ojeras podían verse desde otro continente.

—Acepto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**No sé por qué sentí que naturalmente Dominic llamaría nana a su abuela, me pareció muy tiernoo. Perdón por enfocarme tanto en Dominic derrepente, nos hace falta un montón de Hiccstrid en este fic, el siguiente cap veamos qué pasa jojoj**

**2Sonic1808: **Muchas gracias por dejar tu review!! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia aaaahh! Ya les compartí un poquito de lo que pasa por la cabecita de Dominic jeje pronto van a ver más sobre Hiccup uwu

**LuzAnders: **PERDÓN POR HABERTE HECHO ESPERAR TANTO, vi que hasta dejaste un segundo review. Tuve mucho que hacer y algunas dificultades con este Cap ಥ﹏ಥ de verdad AMO ver tu emoción aaaaa me llenas de alegría de verdad, espero saber cómo has estado estos días!

**Losingmywill: **Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historiaaa!! Yo también espero que esto del covid termine :c han pasado tantas cosas, y uno sin poder salir de casa para despejarse. Pero haremos lo que se pueda... esperemos que todo mejore pronto. De nuevo muchas gracias!!

**Dlydragon: **Hii! I'm glad you like the story c: thank you soo much for your review, it really made me thing carefully about what happened in the last chapter, and actually helped me since I could explain the situation a little bit better in this one. I would be happy if you keep commenting what you think about the story!! You will see Hiccup's response very soon...

By the way, I was confused at first when I saw your comment in English, do you read it with the Fanfic translator or in Spanish? Honestly it worries me if people actually use the FF translator because I tried it and it is honestly aWfuL ;; I'm now thinking that I should translate my works myself and publish them here as well...

**De verdad gracias por la paciencia, espero que sigan estando muy bien!!**

**Titulo/spoiler del siguiente capítulo,(Ahora sí): _"¿Dónde están Hiccup y Dominic?"_**

**Por cierto que ya tengo unos dibujos preparados para este siguiente cap, por si quieren ir a buscarme en instagram (dan.fictions) y darles amorsito.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**

**_26 Abril 2020_**


	12. Hiccup Y Dominic

**¿Dónde demonios están Hiccup y Dominic?**

**Parte 1**

.

.

_Con cada beso parecían quedarse cada vez más sin respiración._

_Todo era tan apasionado. Estaban ardiendo._

_Las mejillas del castaño estaban tan rojas y cubiertas de pecas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose besar, dejándose querer. Los labios de ambos estaban tan enrojecidos y exhaustos._

_El pelinegro de pronto se apartó, viendo los intensos ojos de Hiccup y apretando aún más su cintura, parecía estar recobrando el aliento._

_—Esto no está bien —dijo y trató de separarse de él._

_Hiccup se apresuró a tomar al más alto por las mejillas y acercarlo agresivamente de nuevo hacia él._

_—¡No, espera! —exigió, apretándolo hasta que sus labios estuvieran en forma de patito, justo frente a los suyos—. Dominic, no te vayas._

_Dominic se dejó hipnotizar por la mirada del otro chico, volviendo a rodear su cintura y apretándolo contra su propio cuerpo—. Pero…_

_—No, no hay peros —dijo Hiccup, dándole otro rápido y brusco beso—. Te quiero conmigo, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre. Sólo bésame._

_—¿Cómo puedes pedirme esto? —Dominic parecía que iba a llorar—. Que… ¿Qué hay de…?_

_Hiccup le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, impacientándose—. ¿Qué hay de qué? —cuestionó contra su boca—. Dilo._

_Dominic giró el rostro hacia un lado—. ¿Qué hay de... Astrid?_

_El castaño volvió a tomarle por las mejillas, obligándolo a ver directo a sus ojos—. Astrid jamás me hará sentir de la forma en la que tú lo haces._

_—Pero… —sus palabras fueron silenciadas una vez más por el dedo índice de Hiccup presionando contra sus labios._

_—Ya te dije que no hay peros._

_—Vamos a hacerle daño._

_—La vida está llena de decepciones._

_—¡Sólo mírala, Hiccup, ella aún tiene esperanza!_

_Fue cuando, sin separarse ni un centímetro, ambos chicos voltearon hacia la persona que había estado parada a unos metros, observándolos todo este tiempo sin decir palabra alguna. La miraron atentamente, sus rostros reflejando preocupación._

_Astrid estaba estupefacta, confundida._

_—Lo siento, Astrid, pero no es posible que sigamos ocultando nuestro amor —exclamó Dominic, contradiciéndose a sí mismo y volviendo a aprisionar los labios del castaño con los suyos, envolviéndose ambos otra vez en un beso apasionado._

_La rubia se sintió aún más perdida que nunca, trató de acercarse, de hacer algo, pero ni siquiera pudo hablar. Sus pies estaban pegados al suelo… su voz se había escapado de su garganta._

_Cuando miró al frente otra vez, todo se oscureció._

.

.

Y despertó.

Astrid jamás en su vida había despertado tan ridículamente confundida.

Pestañeó un par de veces, mirando la pared de su habitación, perdida y pensativa.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

No estaba segura de si lo había dicho en su mente o en voz alta.

Cuando vio la pantalla de su celular para descubrir que era más de medio día, se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama para levantarse y arrastrar su propio cuerpo perezosamente hacia el baño.

Una vez ahí, se detuvo frente al lavamanos para mirarse al espejo y cuestionarse a sí misma qué clase de mente tan extraña tenía que la había llevado a soñar tal cosa.

Recordando los detalles, no pudo evitar reírse ante su reflejo.

—Estoy enloqueciendo.

Decidió que tal vez la mejor manera de limpiar su conciencia de esas imágenes por lo pronto sería dándose una larga ducha.

[……]

Según la nueva filosofía de Dominic, _no había día malo para molestar a Astrid_.

Menos si él se encontraba sólo y aburrido en su casa.

Era domingo a penas, habían pasado sólo dos días desde el día de la fiesta de graduación y el día anterior Astrid se la había pasado casi todo el día flojeando en casa de él, así que había una gran probabilidad de que la rubia lo mandara de regreso en el momento que se cruzara por su vista, pero Dominic quiso correr el riesgo de todas formas.

Y justamente una recién bañada y aún somnolienta Astrid iba bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina cuando él tocó la puerta.

—¿Puedes atender, cielo? —pidió la madre de Astrid, y ésta sólo asintió.

Cuando abrió la puerta dejó caer levemente la mandíbula también, frunciendo el ceño.

Dominic sonrió ampliamente y agitó la mano frente a ella como un niño pequeño emocionado.

Astrid cerró la puerta.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la cocina, obteniendo una mirada confundida de su madre.

—¿No era nadie?

—Visitas indeseadas.

La mujer frunció el ceño, y la puerta sonó otra vez, haciendo que Astrid cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Luego volvió a girarse para atender, abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, como si le doliera.

Dominic se rió—. ¿Disculpa? Vine a molestarte, ¿Qué no es obvio? Déjame pasar. Y escuché lo de visitas indeseadas, maldita grosera.

Astrid no pudo evitar reírse también—. ¿Por qué tienes que venir justo ahora sin avisar?

—Oh, lo siento… ¿Soy inoportuno? —Dominic se inclinó frente a ella burlonamente—. ¿Debí venir a la UNA DE LA MADRUGADA, TAL VEZ? Agradece que vine a una hora decente.

—Cierra la boca, mi madre está aquí.

—Okay, no diré nada malo —aseguró, poniendo una mano en su pecho—. Lo prometo.

Astrid lo dejó pasar, aunque con un poco de mala gana. Ni sus padres ni Cam conocían a Dominic aún, y eso parecía no recordarlo él mismo (Astrid ignoraba que Dominic, de hecho, estaba nervioso. Lo había estado toda la mañana). Pero lo que sí sabía era que de seguro no se iban a salvar de que hicieran suposiciones sobre ellos, ni de comentarios variados de parte de Cam; aunque bien a este punto de su extraña relación, Dominic y Astrid no creían tener mucho de qué sentirse incómodos.

La señora Hofferson no esperaba ver pasar a un apuesto chico pelinegro detrás de su fachosa y despreocupada hija, a quien parecía no importarle en lo absoluto recibirlo de esa forma.

Astrid lo presentó, atrayendo la atención de su padre también, quien iba entrando a la cocina desde la puerta trasera. Señor y señora Hofferson se miraron entre sí.

Astrid nunca había llevado a un chico a casa.

Después de digerir lo que probablemente estaba pasando, ambos le ofrecieron a Dominic una amable sonrisa, seguido de algunas palabras de bienvenida y de "un placer conocerte", las cuales él respondió alegremente.

Faltaba que Cam hiciera aparición, y no tardó demasiado.

—¡¿Qué haces aún en fachas?!

Todos voltearon hacia las escaleras al escuchar a la chica, pronto ella misma se dio cuenta del extraño parado en su sala. Lo analizó por un segundo y sonrió.

—¿Quién es el apuesto poste de luz a tu lado?

Dominic se rió—. Es lo más lindo que me han dicho en mucho tiempo, gracias.

—¿Por qué preguntas qué hago en fachas? —preguntó Astrid, ignorando la segunda pregunta.

—Te dije ayer que íbamos a salir —Cam bajó hasta la sala para estar frente a ellos, se veía muy contenta—. Mamá y papá dijeron que como no fuimos a tu fiesta, era buena idea ir al nuevo centro comercial a celebrar tu graduación en familia.

Astrid se golpeó la frente, lo había olvidado por completo, ni siquiera recodaba que ya era domingo.

—Sube a cambiarte ya —volvió a hablar Camille—. Puedes llevar a tu novio si quieres.

Astrid suspiró, sin poner atención a la sonrisa burlona que le dirigía Dominic.

[……]

Al bajar de vuelta ya lista para salir, Dominic estaba sentado tranquilamente en la sala viendo el televisor que su padre había dejado encendido. Parecía muy entretenido.

Astrid se dirigió a la cocina, pretendiendo por segunda vez buscar algo de comer, pero fue rápidamente interceptada por su hermana.

—¡Deja ahí! Guarda tu hambre para cuando estemos allá.

—¿Por qué?

—Escuché que además de las tiendas el área de comida es increíble, y hay muchos restaurantes. Si comes ahora no vas a querer comer nada allá.

El estómago de Astrid rugió, oportunamente—. Por favor, no he comido nada desde ayer.

—Aguántate, sólo no te desmayes, preocuparas a tu chico —Cam se burló, lanzándole una mirada indirecta a un pacífico Dominic sentado en la sala, riéndose del reality show que estaba en la pantalla—. ¿Qué haces saliendo con un chico de veinte años, por cierto?

—¿Ya lo interrogaste?

—Sólo le pregunté lo básico, ¿Sí es tu novio?

Astrid se rió, alcanzando a darle una mordida a una manzana—. No.

—Se ve más grande que tú.

—¿Y qué? Somos amigos —No pudo evitar pensar de más, ¿Qué haría Cam si supiera que en realidad le gustaba alguien de veinticinco años? —. Además, estoy por cumplir diecinueve, ¿Qué importa la edad?

—¿Qué tal, niñas? ¿Listas para irnos? —su padre entró por la puerta de la cocina alegremente, interrumpiendo su conversación—. Ya está listo el auto, y su madre también ya tiene hambre —dijo quitándole a Astrid la manzana de la boca—. ¡Deja de comer eso, no vas a querer comer nada allá!

—Pero… —Astrid sólo vio con tristeza cómo su padre tiró la media manzana a la basura y las animó para irse de una vez. Parecía el más emocionado de todos, pero siempre era así cuando estaban por salir a algún lado. Sabían que su padre era un hombre entusiasta.

[……]

—¿Seguro que quieres ir? —preguntó Astrid antes de subir al auto, sólo estaban esperando a su mamá.

Dominic se veía bastante seguro, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. No tengo nada que hacer en casa, será divertido salir con tu familia.

—¿Aunque piensen que estamos saliendo, porque a pesar de lo mucho que les diga que sólo somos amigos no me van a creer nunca?

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Sin juegos, Dominic —Sonrió—. Te quiero calmado.

—Como siempre, querida Astrid, no prometo nada.

[……]

—¡Wow! ¡Vean eso chicos, es mejor que en las fotos! —la mamá de Astrid se veía emocionada—. ¿Deberíamos tomarnos una foto en la entrada principal?

Una vez estacionado el coche todos apreciaron de frente lo lindo y lo increíblemente lleno que estaba el nuevo Mall. Era enorme y se veía increíble por fuera, lleno de ventanales y estructuras llamativas, algunos de los locales afuera lucían deslumbrantes y había pequeños jardines afuera de algunos.

Hiccup estaría muy emocionado de ver esto. Pensó Astrid.

Y como si con la mente hubiese invocado el tema, su madre habló.

—¿Crees que los Haddock ya estén aquí? —dijo con despiste, buscando algo en su bolso, pero llamando inmediatamente la atención de los dos más jóvenes.

—¿Hiccup? —preguntó Dominic a Astrid en un susurro.

Ella asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Normalmente no tendría por qué estar nerviosa, pero a penas hace dos días que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos a Hiccup. No se sentía emocionalmente preparada para verlo aún, y no se había preparado mentalmente tampoco para hacerlo.

Menos con Dominic ahí.

Si se lo encontraban en dentro del mall sentía que se le iba a deshacer el estómago de la presión.

O tal vez sólo era el hambre que tenía.

—Stoick dijo que Hiccup ya tenía planeado venir, así que los invité hoy a comer con nosotros —fue el papá de Astrid quien habló ahora—. Está bien, ¿no?

Astrid asintió—. C-claro…

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —se apresuró Cam—. ¿Qué vinimos a ver este lugar por fuera? ¡Hay que ir a comer!

Ella y sus padres se adelantaron, y Dominic también empezó a caminar junto con ellos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Astrid parecía tener los pies pegados al piso.

Se rió, parándose frente a ella—. No esperabas verlo ahora, ¿Verdad?

—No —contestó nerviosa—. Dios, no hemos podido hablar… no quiero que sea incómodo.

—Cálmate, angustias —Dominic puso una mano en su hombro, obligándola a verlo—. Sólo actúa normal, trata de pensar en otra cosa.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Yo me daré la tarea de ponerlo celoso.

La mandíbula de Astrid se cayó al piso, no había pensado en el detalle de que Dominic también estuviera aquí con ella, con su familia, y sin una verdadera explicación—. ¡Dominic, no te atrevas!

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Es el escenario perfecto para que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que le gustas! —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¡No! No no no, Dominic, sólo vas a hacer que se incomode más, yo misma de sólo pensarlo quiero vomitar.

—Ugh, no vomites, qué asco.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, niño —Astrid lo tomó fuertemente por la camiseta, rogando—. No tenemos doce años, nada de juguemos a ponerlo celoso. Y hablo en serio, sabemos que no le gusto, si lo fastidias lo último que vas a provocar es que se ponga celoso.

—Aún no estás segura de que no le gustes, linda, ¿Por qué no probar?

—Yo estoy casi segura, te lo juro.

—Pues yo no, tranquilízate.

—Dominic, literalmente le dije que estaba enamorada de él hace dos días y ahora traje a un chico a comer con mi familia, ¿No te das cuenta de la situación?

—¡¿Quieres que me vaya entonces?!

—¡No dije eso! …Aunque no es mala idea.

—No me pienso ir.

—¡Entonces sólo compórtate, por el amor de dios!

Dominic volteó hacia la entrada, provocando que Astrid hiciera lo mismo—. Tu familia ya está adentro, hay que irnos —dijo rápido, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola por el estacionamiento hasta el interior del mall.

—Ahí están los tortolos —fue como Cam los recibió adentro—. No se vayan a perder, se supone que vinimos para celebrar a Astrid.

—No somos novios, Cam —dijo cansada la menor de los Hofferson.

—Novios, mejores amigos, amigos con derechos. Lo que sea, es lo mismo.

—Camille, deja de molestarlos —regañó su madre dándole un golpecito en el brazo, lanzándoles después un guiño nada discreto a ambos chicos.

Astrid volvió a suspirar, luego volteó a ver a Dominic, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

—Te ves muy feliz —comentó, pensando en que en realidad era adorable verlo así de contento.

Desde que salieron de la casa, él estaba encantado con la forma de tratarse de los Hofferson, tan alegre y juguetona. Los padres de Astrid eran amables, su madre era encantadora y su padre parecía el tipo de hombre distraído y gracioso, Cam era un caso también, pero realmente los comentarios de la chica no le molestaban.

—Déjame ser parte de tu familia por favor —respondió sin pensarlo, sorprendiendo a la rubia—. No importa que no sea tu novio, puedo ser sólo tu mascota o algo y salir de vez en cuando con ustedes —su mirada de perrito abandonado y la forma en la que sacudió su brazo de forma juguetona sólo lo hacía más extraño y tierno—. Di que sí.

Dominic estaba jugando, pero para Astrid en realidad era triste pensar en las razones que lo llevaban a decir eso. Su pasado y su mala relación con sus padres… si estando ahí con la familia de ella se sentía tan bien, Astrid no se sentía capaz de molestarse con él de alguna forma.

Eso hasta que él volvió a ponerse en modo coqueto y la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—O tal vez lo pienses mejor y sí pueda ser lo primero —dijo él, con una sonrisa maliciosa y una ceja alzada.

—Basta —Astrid sacudió su mano para quitarse la de él, con las mejillas rojas, pero él no la soltó.

—¿Por qué? —se burló, apretándola más para hacerla retorcerse y tratar de forzarlo a soltarla—. ¿Temes que _ya sabes quién_ nos vea y se ponga _c e l o s o?_

—Dominic, si no te controlas, ni siquiera a ser mi mascota indeseada vas a llegar —gruñó Astrid, aunque casi se reía—. ¡Es más, vas a ser sólo la chinche indeseada de mi mascota indeseada!

El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una genuina carcajada, dejando al fin libre la mano de Astrid y empezando a caminar para ir detrás de los Hofferson—. Apúrate, chinche, nos dejan otra vez.

Cuando se miraron a los ojos, Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír.

Realmente estaba contenta de haber podido conocer a ese chico.

[…..]

Habían pasado ya unos minutos, y por fortuna Astrid había podido calmar sus nervios gracias a Dominic y a la emoción de sus padres y hermana al ver cosas interesantes y lindas adentro del centro comercial, tiendas a las que querían entrar.

Pero primero lo primero, la comida.

El área de comida y restaurantes estaba en el primer piso y era enorme, en medio del área había cientos de mesas en donde podían sentarse las familias y había mucha gente, alrededor, locales de comida de todo tipo. A todos los presentes les resultó sumamente difícil decidirse qué era lo que querían comer.

El estómago de Astrid estaba clamando por alimento en voz alta.

—¡Wow! —Dominic la miró directo a la panza—. Puedo oír tus tripas por encima de todo el ruido del lugar, no me vayas a dar una mordida por accidente.

Astrid lo golpeó en el brazo, riéndose—. ¿Qué vas a querer comer tú?

—Yo… uh, en realidad no tengo hambre.

—¿Cómo que no…?

La madre de Astrid interrumpió—. Nada de eso, Dominic, ¿Cómo vamos a estar comiendo todos y tú no? Anda, elige también lo que quieras, nosotros te invitamos —dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo enrojecer al chico—. Voy a escoger una mesa en lo que exploran los restaurantes y se deciden.

Y sin más, procedió a irse sin esperar una respuesta.

Dominic vio a Astrid un poco nervioso y ésta sólo le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que fueran a explorar los puestos de comida.

Había tanto de dónde escoger, pero Astrid sentía que su estómago estaba a punto de devorar algún otro de sus órganos internos si no se decidía rápido, así que fue por la comida que más le gustaba desde siempre, sólo que ahora probándola de una franquicia diferente.

—¿Ya te decidiste? —preguntó Dominic—. Creo que comeré lo mismo que tú.

—No seas penoso y ve a buscar algo que de verdad quieras, Dominic, cuando haga mi orden te acompañaré.

—Está bien…

Aún no muy seguro, Dominic siguió caminando por los pasillos del área de comida hasta perderse entre la gente, o casi, porque de tan alto que estaba Astrid fácilmente podía distinguir su cabeza andando a kilómetros.

Se preguntó por milésima vez qué había hecho ese chico para ser tan endemoniadamente alto.

Ya no se preocupó más por él y se preparó para pedir su orden, faltaban aún varias personas en ordenar y ella acababa de ponerse en la fila.

Estaba tan concentrada leyendo el menú, que no se dio cuenta de cuando alguien se paró detrás de ella.

—_Boo_ —Hiccup dijo en su oído, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Cuando se giró para verlo, su corazón empezó a hacer más ruido que su estómago.

—¡Hey! —lo saludó con una sonrisa, fingiendo no saber que él estaría ahí, fingiendo no haber estado nerviosa todo el rato desde que llegaron—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Se me antojó comer lo mismo —él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo también—. ¿Tu papá no te dijo que también vendríamos para celebrar?

—Uh, creo que sí mencionó que vendrían cuando recién llegamos…

Hiccup guardó silencio, sin saber qué más decir.

Después de tanto tiempo de tratarse con tanta naturalidad, ahora se sentían incómodos.

Astrid odiaba sentirse así, odiaba saber que era su culpa. Pero apenas habían pasado dos días, el tema aún estaba fresco y, al parecer, ambos no podían evitar que todo volviera a su mente cuando se vieron otra vez.

Astrid comenzó a preguntarse si Hiccup habría visto a Dominic antes de llegar.

Fueron unos minutos algo extraños en los que esperaron a ser los siguientes en ordenar su comida, Astrid no podía pensar en un tema de conversación para ahuyentar la incomodidad, principalmente porque no podía dejar de pensar en qué iba a hacer cuando Dominic volviera, ¿iba a presentarlo? ¿qué iba a decir? En su mente se acumulaban cientos de escenarios incómodos que hubiera preferido evitar a toda costa y su estómago no paraba de dar vueltas.

Pero por fin llegó su turno en la línea, y su cabeza pudo enfocarse directamente en la comida por un segundo.

Cuando por fin ordenó y le entregaron su _beeper_* de espera, se alejó un poco para tratar de encontrar a Dominic con la mirada, y por suerte logró ubicarlo enseguida.

El chico estaba parado a unos metros, esperando por ella con una sonrisa.

Astrid rápidamente se dirigió hacia él sin decirle nada a Hiccup para no llamar su atención, y en cuanto llegó con el pelinegro lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó aún más de donde estaban. Dominic había reconocido a Hiccup cuando iba de vuelta con la rubia, así que se abstuvo de ir y la esperó desde lejos.

Lo que había hecho era evidente y Astrid estaba muy agradecida por ello.

—Estás pálida, no vayas a vomitar.

—No me molestes —Astrid exhaló, nerviosa—. ¿Qué vas a querer comer?

Dominic sonrió y la llevó directamente a un puesto de pizzas que había encontrado, ambos inconscientes de haber dejado a un confundido Hiccup que recién acababa de ordenar su propia comida y no se percató de a dónde había ido la rubia.

—Debo decirte, se ve más guapo todavía en persona —dijo Dominic cuando estaban en la fila de la pizzería.

Astrid estaba aún más inquieta de lo que parecía, ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.

—¡Oye, hey! ¡¿Astrid quieres tranquilizarte?! Tengo mucho miedo de que te vayas a desmayar. Vas a enfermarte del estómago o algo…

—Estoy bien.

—No, no estás bien. Respira —dijo obligándola a mirarlo—. Ya te dije, piensa en otra cosa, algo que te de risa, o que te distraiga de recordar lo que pasó.

Astrid pensó un momento, cerrando los ojos y tratando de atraer algo diferente a su mente como decía Dominic.

Pero es que era demasiada presión. Con lo que habían hablado hace dos días, con sus padres ahí y con Dominic ahí también sin razón, y Dominic y Hiccup estaban a nada de conocerse…

_Dominic y Hiccup…_

Fue entonces cuando recordó su sueño.

Se rió, para sorpresa del pelinegro, que la tenía agarrada de los hombros.

—Okay, ¿En qué pensaste? —se rió él también.

—En un sueño raro que tuve anoche —respondió ella.

—Excelente —Dominic se irguió de nuevo, girándose hacia la barra porque ya era su turno de ordenar—, luego me lo cuentas.

[…]

La comida de Dominic era de despacho rápido, así que tan pronto como la ordenó, se la ofrecieron en un plato para llevar.

Finalmente era hora de volver a la mesa.

Conforme más se acercaban, Astrid alcanzó a distinguir el lugar en el que ya se encontraban Stoick, el señor Hofferson, Camille y Hiccup. Este último estaba de espaldas, por lo que no le era posible verlos venir, pero la rubia ya tenía de nuevo la sangre en la cabeza.

—Cálmate, recuerda pensar en tu sueño raro —le recordó Dominic, dándole un golpecito con su charola.

Astrid volvió a sonreír pensando en eso. No sabía por qué la imagen mental de Hiccup y Dominic besándose le provocaba tanta gracia, pero tenerlo como distracción realmente estaba ayudando en ese momento.

Actuar natural era lo más viable, y pondría todo su esfuerzo en hacerlo.

—Siéntate a su lado —dijo el pelinegro rápidamente, dándole un empujón.

Ella sintió que era probablemente la peor idea de todas, pero al lado de Hiccup estaban los únicos dos espacios vacíos disponibles, así que al final lo hizo.

El castaño le sonrió cuando la miró llegar—. ¡Hey! No vi cuando te fuiste… —dijo, de pronto notando al chico detrás de ella.

Dominic le dirigió la sonrisa más inocente del mundo.

—Hola, soy Dominic —se presentó, viéndolo a él y a su padre, los únicos que hasta el momento no lo conocían.

—¿Qué tal, muchacho? —se adelantó Stoick, saludando alegremente—. Adelante, siéntense.

Antes de que pudieran seguir las presentaciones, la madre de Astrid también llegó, tomando asiento y saludando también a los demás y poniendo su plato de comida china frente ella.

Pronto la mesa comenzó a avivarse. Los padres no tenían límite en cuanto a temas de conversación y todos también hablaban del mucho tiempo que había pasado sin que estuvieran reunidos, que había sido en el año nuevo. Todos estaban alegres, incluso Dominic lo estaba de tan solo oírlos platicar amenamente.

Sin embargo, Astrid estaba un poco silenciosa, cosa que ambos Haddock notaron primero, y que el mayor de ellos no tardó en comentar.

—¡Astrid, estamos celebrándote a ti, jovencita! ¿Por qué esa cara?

La rubia se sobresaltó al tener de pronto a todos en la mesa observándola, siendo invadida por los nervios otra vez,

Inconscientemente, miró a Hiccup, descubriendo que también la veía un poco preocupado.

—Incluso tu novio está alegre —Stoick agregó, y fue suficiente para que Astrid enrojeciera, tratando de responder rápido que no era así.

—¿Sí son novios? —su papá interrumpió esta vez, curioso.

Inesperadamente, Hiccup también habló—. _¿Sí son novios?_ —preguntó, de igual forma que el señor Hofferson. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y la miraba picaronamente.

A Astrid se le olvidó cómo hablar.

Dominic se rió, dejando su pizza de nuevo en el plato. Él mismo no podía creer que Hiccup parecía estarse burlando de ella—. No, no somos novios —aclaró, viendo sonriente a los padres de Astrid—. Sólo somos amigos de la escuela.

—Claro… —ahora fue Cam la que se burló.

Hiccup volvió a reír, viendo cómo Astrid comenzaba a ignorarlos a todos y a hacer una mueca indignada—. Ya, no la molesten.

—Qué gracioso —dijo ella en su cara, sólo provocando que ampliara más su sonrisa. Se apartó pronto para tratar de evitar que él viera cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Entonces los beepers de ambos sonaron y la luz en ellos comenzó a parpadear, indicándoles que su comida estaba lista.

—Andando —dijo Hiccup, levantándose y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Astrid para que lo acompañara.

[…]

Otras dos personas estaban esperando por recibir su pedido también, así que Hiccup aprovechó para hacerle a Astrid una pregunta que lo tenía inquieto.

—¿Te sientes bien? —dijo primero, genuinamente preocupado, la rubia se giró para verlo—. ¿Estás incómoda por mi culpa?

Astrid abrió aún más los ojos, trabándose un segundo—. ¡N-no! no es así. No es eso… —tomó un respiro—. Hiccup, me alegra que estés aquí y lo sabes.

Él mismo no estaba seguro de qué decir.

Astrid pensó un momento. Debía encontrar otra cosa… otro tema de conversación. Algo más que los pueda distraer.

—Hey, ¿En qué momento vas a dejar de fingir que no te estás volviendo loco con este edificio? ¿Eh?

De estar pensativo, el rostro de Hiccup pareció iluminarse. Astrid sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus debilidades ahora.

—¡Es increíble, ¿verdad?! —una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, llenándola a ella de más tranquilidad—. Son casi cien mil metros cuadrados y sólo dos pisos, ¡Pero mira esos tragaluces!

Astrid miró hacia arriba junto con él, riéndose por el hecho de que Hiccup se sintiera tan emocionado por un techo.

—Es mi sueño diseñar uno de estos —agregó, para luego seguir hablando de lo mucho que le gustaban los detalles de este nuevo mall, y de cómo se había enterado del proyecto estando en aún en Inglaterra.

Incluso después de haber recibido su comida, su camino de vuelta a la mesa se vio entorpecido por la plática entusiasmada del castaño.

[…]

Dominic observaba desde la mesa cómo Astrid pasó de seguir nerviosa a verse aún más confiada estando con Hiccup. Los vio reírse y mirar al techo, luego vio como ambos se tardaban en caminar de vuelta hacia ellos.

Le parecía curioso. Astrid tenía razón, Hiccup no parecía siquiera notar que él estaba ahí, no parecía perturbado por su presencia, mucho menos parecía celoso, y no sabía cómo explicar ese hecho.

O el tipo era muy bueno disimulando… o era que Astrid realmente no le gustaba.

Debía admitir que la última opción sonaba como la correcta, pero eso le deprimía un poco... por Astrid. Tal vez era cierto y en realidad él sólo la veía como un miembro de su familia.

Por más discreto que intentó ser al mirarlos antes, Cam notó cuando no les quitó la vista de encima al quedarse pensativo.

—No te preocupes por ellos —le dijo sonriente, tragando un bocado de su comida—. Hiccup es como cinco años más grande que mi hermana. Ella lo quiere mucho, como a un hermano mayor, son amigos desde niños.

Dominic la miró confundido al principio, luego se rió nervioso, dándose cuenta de que insinuaba que él podía estar celoso del castaño—. Ah… n-no yo...

—Ah, estos chicos de ahora —Stoick sonrió—. Hiccup estuvo saliendo con una chica en Inglaterra, pero creo que terminaron porque no querían tener una relación a distancia. Igual, se notaba que la quería.

El pelinegro no pudo sentirse más intrigado al escuchar aquello.

—Huh, ¿Qué tal que decide regresar a Inglaterra para vivir con ella? —esta vez fue la mamá de Astrid la que habló.

—Bueno, sólo él sabe —respondió Stoick—. Pero ya debería apurarse, a su edad yo ya estaba casado con Valka.

—Bueno, acaba de terminar su carrera ¿No? —dijo el señor Hofferson, dándole un mordisco a su burrito—. Hiccup es muy centrado, tal vez quiere enfocarse en el trabajo, no hay por qué presionarlos.

Dominic fijó la mirada en la mesa, ¿Sería que Hiccup seguía enamorado de su ex novia?

Era una razón muy fuerte.

—Oye, Dominic —Camille volvió a llamarle la atención, Hiccup y Astrid ya estaban cerca de la mesa—. También acabas de graduarte, ¿no? ¿Por qué no llevaste tú al baile a mi hermana?

Astrid alcanzó a oír la pregunta, recordando inmediatamente la razón por la que Dominic no había ido al baile y viéndolo un poco preocupada.

Él respondió de todas formas, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Yo, uh… fui con… alguien más.

—¡Hey, y ustedes aún no nos cuentan cómo les fue en la fiesta! —Stoick le dio una palmada un poco fuerte a Hiccup en la espalda, casi le tira la charola—. ¿Se divirtieron?

—Sí, fue muy divertido —respondió Astrid, luciendo mil veces más calmada que cuando se habían ido—. Fuimos a cenar al restaurante Berserker saliendo de ahí.

—No bebieron alcohol, ¿Cierto? —la madre de Astrid alzó una ceja hacia ellos, aunque sabían que era a modo de juego.

—No, mamá —Astrid sonrió.

Sintiéndose un poco más tranquila después de haber hablado un poco con Hiccup, aunque no fuera del tema que la tenía preocupada, realmente la había hecho sentir más tranquila.

A Dominic le estaba pasando lo contrario… creía finalmente estar atando cabos, y entre más tiempo pasaba cerca de él, más intrigado se sentía por el castaño.

En cuanto a Hiccup, a pesar de haber distraído su mente con la animada conversación que acababa de tener con Astrid, lejos de lo que cualquiera en la mesa podía sospechar al verlo tan tranquilo, aún sentía un par de cosas atoradas que no estaba seguro de cómo expresar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(*Un _beeper_ o "buscapersonas" es un aparato que te dan en restaurantes, normalmente en áreas de comida grandes, que suena/vibra/parpadea cuando tu comida está lista y que puedas a pasar a recogerla sin necesidad de que griten tu nombre uwu)**

**.**

**Perdón por convertir un fic que se supone terminaría rápido en un enfadoso semi - slow burn, supongo que esa va a ser mi especialidad ahora jejej**

**¿Qué irá a pasar en segunda parte?**

**LuzAnders**: Creeme que me DOLÍA ver tus comentarios durante todo este mes y no poder actualizar :'cc de veras lo siento, gracias por ir a apoyar Hola Bonito, me ha estado ayudando a tranquilizar la mente escribir esa historia, pero me comprometí conmigo misma a no actualizarla sin subir Older antes jejej En serio gracias por tus palabras, y por apoyarme tanto con esta historia, me haces llorar cada vez, de verdad me encanta saber que hayan llegado a querer tanto a un personaje al que se suponía le iban a pelear que no se acercara a Astrid jajajaj

Me alegra saber que has estado bien tambieen y espero que lo sigas estando aaaaa no imagino cómo debes extrañar a tu novio y amigos, yo también extraño mucho a los míos. Por desgracia la cuarentena parece no tener fin : (( como siempre, esperemos que las cosas mejoren. Si algo bueno salió de esto, es que me alegra haberme topado con alguien tan linda como tú aquí en fanfiction!!

**2Sonic1808**: Lo que pasa realmente está muuy cercano a lo que piensas jejej muchas gracias por comentar!! Que estés bien! c:

**Nos leemos pronto! **

**_24/mayo/2020_**


	13. ¿Dónde demonios están?

**¿Dónde demonios están Hiccup y Dominic?**

**Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ya es tiempo, de todas formas —Stoick tomó un bocado de su platillo—. Dicen que si la vida te da buenas oportunidades no debes desperdiciarlas. No hay por qué temerle al cambio.

Ya casi todos habían terminado de comer, excepto por quienes habían decidido ir a comprar algún postre, y por supuesto ambos padres que no habían perdido tiempo y fueron por un segundo platillo de comida diferente.

La charla había viajado de tema en tema, hasta que Stoick comenzó a hablar de que estaba planeando irse de Berk para trabajar en un despacho al que Gobber, su mejor amigo, lo había invitado.

—Y tienes toda la razón —la madre de Astrid asintió—. Aunque, ¿Está listo Hiccup para quedarse a vivir solo aquí? ¿O también se irá?

Los dos más jóvenes en la mesa, Astrid y Dominic, dejaron inconscientemente lo que estaban comiendo de postre para poner atención. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta.

Hiccup sonrió hacia la señora Hofferson—. No tengo planeado irme, en realidad… —por un segundo, sintió la mirada de Astrid sobre él y volteó a verla a los ojos—. Al menos… no está decidido, aún…

Era algo que no le había dicho. La rubia había hecho algunas suposiciones, con la ayuda de Dominic y sus _teorías conspirativas, _claro. ¿Sería que Hiccup tenía planeado volver a Inglaterra? ¿O iría a trabajar a algún otro lugar? Su trabajo involucraba cosas de esa naturaleza y no podían descartarlo.

Astrid estaba consciente de que cualquier cosa podía pasar con Hiccup ahora que era un profesional… y ella estaría atorada aquí en Berk por al menos otros cuatro o cinco años.

Eran demasiadas las contras.

_Por eso Astrid está tan segura de una respuesta negativa, _pensó Dominic, lamiendo el cono de nieve que la rubia le había comprado.

—¡Entró a en un concurso de arquitectura para un proyecto en Inglaterra! —contó Stoick alegremente—. ¡Mi hijo los va a dejar deslumbrados, claro que sí!

—No lo dudo ni un poco —el señor Hofferson levantó su baso, como si estuviera en un brindis—. Siempre has sido ejemplar, muchacho. ¿Cómo es el concurso?

El castaño rió—. Aún no es tiempo de presentar los proyectos, pero el mío prácticamente está listo, por eso regresé a tomar un descanso. Una empresa solicitó un proyecto importante y patrocinará el concurso. El ganador será el que se construirá, los tres mejores recibirán también un premio monetario.

—¡Suena genial, Hiccup! —no sabía por qué, pero Dominic no esperaba que Astrid hablara tan contenta—. Y vas a volver a tu país del sueño también.

—Sí, mi vuelo ya está programado, falta poco más de un mes, pero ya me carcomen los nervios cada que pienso en ello —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa, luego bajó la mirada. Astrid notó que trató de evitar verla a los ojos cuando dijo lo siguiente—. Si mi proyecto gana… estaré en Inglaterra por al menos dos años más.

Y se suponía que era algo feliz, algo que todos esperaban con emoción, y a lo cual todos en la mesa estuvieron de acuerdo en que seguramente iba a pasar, animando a Hiccup y asegurándole que le iría bien.

Todos probablemente pensaban que eran los mismos nervios lo que hacían al castaño hablar de la forma en que lo hizo, pero la pequeña mirada que le dirigió a Astrid, y cómo la apartó de repente. Dominic estaba muy perdido tratando de descubrir el significado de las acciones de esos dos justo ahora.

Porque también esperaba que Astrid reaccionara de forma diferente, esperaba que la sonrisa desapareciera de su boca, esperaba que probablemente mostrara al menos un poco de tristeza por la posibilidad de que Hiccup se marchara.

Pero se veía tan feliz como todos los demás, y lo estaba animando de la misma forma.

Ella puso una mano en el hombro del castaño—. Vas a ganar, ya lo verás. Has hecho un buen trabajo, deja los nervios para el momento en el que te nombren ganador y tengas que dirigir la obra entera.

Era la segunda vez que Dominic veía a Hiccup sonreír de esa forma tan cálida.

[…]

—¿Venderán la casa? —la mamá de Astrid dejó su limonada en la mesa, sorprendida—. ¿De verdad?

—Hiccup y yo lo hablamos mucho, y ya sea que el trabajo resulte bien o mal, y teniendo contemplado que él puede que deba quedarse en Inglaterra, creemos que es la mejor opción —explicó Stoick—. No la más sencilla de tomar, claro, pero es lo mejor. De cualquier forma, invertiremos el dinero en un apartamento aquí en la ciudad para que Hiccup pueda instalarse y tenga a dónde llegar cuando esté de vuelta.

—Buena idea —concordó la mujer—, siempre hay que tener un lugar en el cual estés asentado, aunque bien saben que siempre van a tener dónde quedarse si vienen de visita.

Dominic estaba encantado con la forma en la que los Haddock y los Hofferson se trataban, eran como una familia completa. Astrid le había contado ese detalle, y que se debía a la espléndida relación que su madre y Valka, la mamá de Hiccup, habían tenido durante años. De igual manera sus esposos habían formado una amistad cuando menos se dieron cuenta.

Ahora el pelinegro podía darse cuenta realmente de lo fuerte que era esa relación entre familias.

—Dominic, pásame una servilleta —Astrid lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, señalando el servilletero que estaba en su lado de la mesa y dándole un golpecito—. ¡Dominic!

El chico había estado tan distraído durante la conversación de los adultos, que al estirar la mano casi automáticamente para alcanzar lo que le pedían, empujó por accidente el vaso de limonada de la señora Hofferson, provocando que todo el líquido le cayera encima a ella y a parte del suéter de Cam.

—¡Ay no! —reaccionó él con rapidez, levantándose torpemente y sacando más servilletas para tratar de evitar que la limonada siguiera escurriendo de la mesa—. Lo siento, ¡Lo siento tanto!

—¡Ah! —la mamá de Astrid también se había retirado rápidamente de la mesa—. ¡No, no, tranquilo cielo, no pasa nada!

Pero él no podía sentirse más apenado, todos estaban viéndolo ahora, un poco sorprendidos por el pequeño accidente. Incluyendo algunas personas de las mesas de alrededor.

Dominic intentaba secar frenéticamente el agua y no paraba de disculparse, hasta que Astrid se levantó junto con él para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—¡Dominic! Cálmate —casi se ríe, al pobre parecía que se le estaba viniendo el mundo encima. Tuvo que jalarlo del brazo levemente para que la mirara y dejara de hacer más regadero con las servilletas—. Hay que buscar a alguien que nos ayude a limpiar, no pasa nada.

—Pero… —miró a la señora Hofferson con preocupación, tenía la blusa y chaqueta empapadas, pero ella trataba tranquilamente de secarse un poco.

—No te preocupes, Dominic, los accidentes pasan —la mujer le ofreció una sonrisa—. Uh, me van a disculpar, tendré que ir al baño para cambiarme esto.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué no vamos Astrid y yo a comprarte otra blusa en alguna tienda de aquí cerca? —dijo Cam emocionada, ya se moría de ganas por ir a seguir explorando el centro comercial.

—Buena idea niñas —el papá de Astrid se levantó también de la mesa, recién acabando con su postre y recogiendo la charola para llevar los residuos al cesto de basura—. Yo acompañaré a su madre a buscar un baño.

—Está bien —respondió Astrid, girándose después para ver a los Haddock—. ¿También van a quedarse a explorar?

—Iremos a ver un poco, papá quiere comprar un nuevo traje —respondió Hiccup, levantándose también—. Más tarde veré a unos amigos aquí también, así que pueden ir tranquilas.

Astrid le sonrió de vuelta, girándose otra vez para ver a un avergonzado Dominic aún con la cabeza agachada, a pesar de ser un pequeño accidente, se sentía de lo peor. Era el único invitado ajeno a la familia y acababa de hacer un desastre.

—Ya cálmate, parece que vas a llorar.

—Podría llorar justo ahora —respondió él, pujando.

Los padres de Astrid ya se estaban yendo, Dominic decidió ayudarles de inmediato llevando sus charolas vacías. Mientras, Astrid se quedó a esperar a alguien de la limpieza junto con Hiccup y Stoick, y cuando ya estaban por irse, Hiccup se acercó a ella por sorpresa para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

—Diviértanse —dijo girándose, perfectamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

La rubia lo vio alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sin estar segura de qué significaba.

Normalmente él no se habría despedido de tal forma… o quizá le hubiera dado un beso en la frente. ¿Hace rato le había preguntado si era su culpa que estuviera incómoda y ahora hacía eso?

El estómago de Astrid comenzó a dar vueltas mientras los veía irse.

—¿Lista? —Cam llegó detrás de ella, junto con Dominic, ambos ajenos a lo que acababa de pasar.

Parpadeó varias veces.

—S-sí… claro. Andando.

[…]

Había cientos de tiendas de ropa y las chicas ya estaban comenzando a emocionarse de más.

Dominic simplemente las estaba siguiendo, a unos pasos detrás. A pesar de que la señora Hofferson ya no estaba presente, él aún se sentía apenado y no paraba de pensar en ello.

De verdad la estaba pasando muy bien con la familia de Astrid, se sentía acompañado y cómodo, y la convivencia entre ellos era tan alegre... Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba algo así con su propia familia. De niño, cuando cometía algún error como el de hace unos minutos, el ambiente se tornaba a uno de completo mal humor. Pensar que ahora había arruinado el momento para los Hofferson lo tenía en una nube negra de remordimientos.

—Mamá quiere que le llevemos pronto algo que ponerse, así que hay que apurarnos para ir a buscarla y volver —informó Camille—. ¡Hay demasiado qué ver, no había visto en la ciudad algunas tiendas de aquí y me encanta!

La mayor se adentró a una de las boutiques para comenzar a buscar algo lindo, Astrid planeaba ir detrás de su hermana, pero un afligido Dominic llegando detrás de ella le llamó la atención.

—Hey, ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó preocupada—. ¿Estás así aún por lo de la limonada?

Dominic sacudió la cabeza, mintiendo—. Nah, sólo… me siento algo extraño.

—¿No te sientes bien?

Él sonrió a medias, acariciándole la cabeza para molestarla—. Busca lo que pidió tu mamá. Iré a dar la vuelta por ahí y buscaré un baño.

Astrid se rió—. Como quieras, no vayas a perderte. ¿Qué voy a decirle a tu abuela?

—Que por fin va a vivir tranquila otra vez —bromeó, y Astrid frunció el ceño—. Es broma. Ya, ve. Nos vemos en un rato.

La rubia hizo caso, entrando a la tienda para alcanzar a su hermana. Dominic la vio alejarse, volviendo a ponerse pensativo, luego se aventuró por el camino contrario a donde habían venido hace unos minutos.

[…]

No les tomó mucho tiempo a las chicas encontrar lo que buscaban.

Tan pronto como pagaron la blusa y salieron de la tienda, Cam llamó a sus padres para saber dónde estaban y para avisarles que ya irían a buscarlos.

—Espera —Astrid buscó a su alrededor, tratando de divisar a Dominic, sin éxito—. No estoy segura de a dónde se fue D…

—Ay vamos Astrid, tu novio no es un niño —su hermana la tomó del brazo para llevarla con ella—. Seguro te llamará si no te encuentra, y como quiera volveremos a pasar por aquí en un rato, andando.

Sin estar muy segura, dio un último vistazo, pero finalmente se rindió y se fue siguiendo a Camille.

[…]

Dominic no estaba seguro de dónde había un baño cerca.

Realmente no lo necesitaba, de todas formas. Había pensado en eso sólo para lavarse la cara tal vez, y así despejarse un poco, pero al final simplemente caminar por ahí y ver a su alrededor estaba ayudando.

El problema fue que cuando decidió buscar de nuevo a la rubia, ya no la encontró.

Había vuelto a la tienda donde la había dejado y ya no estaban, aunque era de esperarse porque tenían prisa, pero ahora no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. No tenía teléfono, y había olvidado decirle a Astrid. Luego de haberlo dejado en la ropa mojada y luego del golpe al caer de su cama, de pronto dejó de funcionar.

Al final decidió ir a buscar un mapa para mínimo ubicarse, había visto uno en la entrada cuando recién llegaron, lo más probable era que los Hofferson ubieran ido al baño más cercano al área de comida y lo más seguro era encontrarlos cerca de ahí.

Sin pensarlo más, fue en camino hacia allá.

Conforme caminaba iba encontrando cada vez más cosas, y el lugar era fantástico y había enserio mucha gente. Incluso a medio mall había uno de esos trenecitos en donde la gente (los niños, principalmente) solían subirse y dar un paseo.

Pensó en lo divertido que sería subirse a uno, sabiendo lo alto que estaba y lo gracioso que se vería. Podría rogarle a Astrid que se subieran y fastidiarla un rato con eso.

Si tan sólo supiera dónde estaba Astrid…

Ahora se sentía más extraviado que un niño en mercería.

Trató de mantener la calma otra vez, pensando que eventualmente tendría que toparse con ella en algún lugar, o mínimo con alguien de su familia. Y de no ser así, aún tenía como última opción volver al estacionamiento y esperarlos ahí… Si es que conseguía recordar dónde estaba el auto.

Se dio cuenta de que gente lo veía por ir caminando solo entre los pasillos, aunque Dominic estaba plenamente consciente de ser un centro de atención por su apariencia y eso lo hacía sonreír y sentir más seguro.

Él sabía que podía mantenerse bastante tranquilo por fuera, pero no tener su teléfono en la mano y no saber dónde estaba Astrid lo tenían demasiado abrumado por dentro.

Su máximo alivio fue encontrar uno de los mapas del centro comercial en donde podía al menos saber dónde estaba él mismo. Se acercó para mirarlo con atención, encontrando rápido el "Usted está aquí" y esperando que mágicamente apareciera, tal vez, un "y Astrid está acá".

No iba a pasar.

Y, de todas las cosas que probablemente esperaba que pasaran, la más inesperada para Dominic en esos momentos ocurrió.

—¿Estás perdido? —una voz recientemente familiar lo llamó a sus espaldas.

Hiccup.

Se giró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

El castaño lo miró de vuelta con las cejas levantadas—. ¿Todo… bien? —preguntó, de forma bastante amable.

—¡Ah! N-no yo… —Dominic se llevó una mano a la nuca, preguntándose por qué demonios se estaba quedando sin palabras. ¿Qué clase de comportamiento era ese en él?

Se encorvó, mirándolo y rindiéndose en inventar una excusa—. Sí… no tengo mi teléfono y no sé dónde está Astrid.

—¿Tan pronto se te perdió? —bromeó Hiccup.

Dominic volvió a erguirse inmediatamente—. ¡Ella me perdió a mí!

El castaño se rió abiertamente, captando toda su atención.

Hiccup desde el principio le pareció una persona bastante sencilla y amable. Tanto que comenzó a desear poder ver otro lado de él que no fuera precisamente el de muchacho bien portado frente a la familia.

Ahora comprobaba que no era por estar frente a otros que lo trataba normal, Hiccup no parecía perturbado por su presencia en lo absoluto.

—Dominic, ¿Verdad?

Él sonrió. _Se aprendió mi nombre_, pensaba, mientras sacudía la cabeza arriba y abajo.

—Bueno, ¿Dijiste que no tienes teléfono? —preguntó Hiccup, mostrándole después el suyo—. Necesito buscar un lugar dónde conectar el mío, si quieres vamos y le enviaré un mensaje a Astrid para averiguar dónde están —ofreció.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, y sin quitar la pequeña sonrisa de su boca, Dominic siguió de cerca al castaño hasta que ambos encontraron un lugar vacío dónde conectar su teléfono. Ambos se sentaron en la banca, esperando a que éste encendiera.

Dominic se sintió extraño consigo mismo por sentarse justo en la otra orilla de donde Hiccup lo había hecho, pero no podía evitarlo. Se estaba realmente curioso. Trató de no observarlo demasiado y de pretender estar neutral…

Pero de cerca, el castaño lucía aún más atractivo.

Sacudió la cabeza, riéndose para sus adentros.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, recordé algo —respondió rápidamente, luego se estiró en el asiento—. Hey, ¿También te perdiste o…?

—Nah, mi papá se fue hace rato y estoy esperando que lleguen unos amigos.

La pantalla del teléfono de Hiccup se iluminó, mostrando la marca y quedándose en ese estado por un tiempo que parecía eterno.

Dominic comenzó a pensar en qué debía de hacer, por desgracia estaba un poco distraído y no se le ocurría algún movimiento. Astrid claramente le había dicho que no hiciera nada tonto, que Hiccup no iba a ponerse celoso, pero ¿Sería verdad? ¿Y si tan solo… la mencionara? ¿Cómo hablaría Hiccup de ella?

Tal vez no sería malo si probaba empezar por ahí.

El castaño volteó a verlo cuando el teléfono se encendió por fin—. Le enviaré un mensaje a Astrid diciéndole que estás conmigo.

—Ugh, espera, no tengo prisa —se inclinó hacia adelante, recargando los codos en sus rodillas—. Dame un momento más antes de reunirme con ellos, todavía no me perdono por tirarle la limonada encima a la señora Hofferson.

Hiccup rió—. Oye, ella te dijo que estaba bien, de veras no se enojó, ¿Por qué te torturas?

—Lo sé… en serio que es una linda persona —Dominic cruzó los brazos—. Toda la familia de Astrid parece ser así, ella es la única que está amargada siempre.

Hiccup pareció extrañado—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No sé qué le pasa… —contestó, de pronto hablando muy honestamente—. Por ejemplo, hoy, es la primera vez que conozco a su familia ¡Y son muy divertidos y alegres!, pero Astrid pareciera ser una especie diferente a ellos. Ella es más… no lo sé…

Se dio cuenta de que Hiccup había empezado a verlo atentamente, así que continuó.

—Quiero decir… Astrid es divertida a su manera, y es muy amable, pero… pareciera que siempre está preocupada o molesta por algo, no lo entiendo.

Dominic incluso le había preguntado eso mismo a Astrid, tuvo esa conversación con ella hace meses.

"_Por qué eres tan negativa preciosa?" _Le dijo un día, en medio de una de sus tantas conversaciones nocturnas por teléfono, _"Te pones seria por cualquier cosa y parece que estás enojada. Te amargas muy fácil"_

"_Dios, de verdad eso piensas de mí?" _había preguntado Astrid de vuelta.

Incluso en las fiestas, Astrid a pesar de parecer estar "disfrutando el momento" con otras chicas y chicos, hablando y sonriendo de vez en cuando, ella se veía retraída, incluso podría decir que desconfiada de repente. Y eso era lo que más había llamado su atención de ella.

"_Bueno, incluso estando en las fiestas te veías un poco seria y desinteresada" _Supuso que Astrid se había puesto pensativa luego de decirle eso, ya que no contestaba. _"Por eso estaba tan emocionado de llevarte a la cama en ese entonces" _Agregó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"… _No puedo creer que acabas de decir eso" _Más que molesta, la rubia estaba tratando de no reírse.

"_No-filters, baby"_

[…]

La voz de Hiccup lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

—Astrid no es amargada —le aseguró, un poco pensativo él mismo—. Sólo es… un poco tímida.

La palabra retumbó en el cerebro de Dominic.

—"_Tímida"… _—repitió, poniendo una mano en su rodilla y mirando fijamente al castaño—. ¡¿Tímida?! ¿Astrid? Debes estar bromeando.

¿En qué mundo una chica tímida finge desinterés y luego se lleva a un chico que acaba de conocer a la cama? Aunque, tal vez al haber estado bajo un poco de las influencias del alcohol… pero, ¿Tímida? De cualquier adjetivo aplicable en Astrid, por ningún motivo esperaba recibir ese.

—Sí… bueno —Hiccup se rascó la nuca, un poco incómodo de pronto. Dominic sintió que lo estaba consiguiendo, esta era la forma en la que Hiccup hablaba de Astrid… ¿Qué tanto estaría pasando por su mente?

—Mira… su forma de demostrarlo es extraña, lo sé, actúa como si no le importara nada —explicó, ante la mirada atenta del otro. Hiccup pensó un poco y continuó hablando—. La conozco desde que era niña, y puedes preguntarle a quien quieras, siempre tuvo problemas para hacer amigos. Las niñas creían que era muy ruda o creída, y la criticaban. Comenzó a preferir estar sola.

Los niños a veces no se dan cuenta del daño que hacen con sus palabras. Astrid, de pequeña, al ver que las niñas no le hablaban, comenzó a dejar de tomarle importancia a quienes estaban a su alrededor. Nunca se sintió triste por estar sola, o por convivir sólo superficialmente con los demás, incluso llegó a pensar que lo prefería así. Pero dentro de ella se había formado una pequeña nube de inseguridad que con el tiempo sólo fue aumentando silenciosamente de tamaño.

Hiccup lo sabía, no porque Astrid se lo hubiera dicho directamente. De pequeña nunca hablaba de sus cosas o de _sus amigos,_ él muchas veces escuchó a los señores Hofferson decir cosas como _"Mira eso… ¿Por qué no puede hacer amiguitos en la escuela y emocionarse como con Hiccup?"_

Pero era eso. Astrid se hizo indiferente a la idea de tener más amistades importantes, si bien podía trabajar bien en equipo con sus compañeros y estos incluso la invitaban a fiestas o a salir, ella no parecía interesada en formar relaciones. Tenía a Hiccup, y más adelante, por suerte, conoció a Heather. Que, para maravilla de sus papás, la chica insistió tanto en estar cerca de ella y en llevarse bien, que acabó por convertirse en su mejor amiga.

_¿A quién le recordaba? _

Hiccup no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Volteó a ver a Dominic—. Puede parecer amargada a veces, pero es realmente sincera y madura, siempre piensa en las personas a quienes quiere antes que en ella misma —sonrió—. Sé que probablemente ha cambiado mucho, de todas maneras. Se ve más segura… No le digas que te dije todo esto, sólo espero que saberlo te sirva de algo.

Dominic asintió lentamente, analizando la información que acababa de recibir.

Todo… tenía más sentido.

Todo.

—Realmente la conoces —se irguió—. Bueno… Tal vez sí me sirve saber eso. No le diré que me lo contaste.

—Excelente —Hiccup volvió a ver su teléfono. Suspiró—. Se ve que te gusta.

Dominic lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

_¿Era una oportunidad?_

—_¿Se ve? _—insinuó.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros—. Sí, bueno. Vienes con su familia y se ve que se llevan muy bien.

—¿Y por eso crees que me gusta?

—¿No te gusta?

—Quién sabe.

—¿Cómo?

Hicieron contacto visual por unos segundos.

—¿Tú qué me dices?

Hiccup frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de cómo interpretar la sonrisa de Dominic al hacer esa pregunta. Muchas cosas se le vinieron a la mente.

—¿De qué… hablas? —dijo dudoso.

Dominic se arrepintió de inmediato. En su mente parecía inofensivo, pero insinuarle a Hiccup que sabía sobre él y sobre lo que había pasado el viernes, de pronto le pareció lo menos conveniente y super incómodo.

Este no era el plan.

_Go back, go back._

—Creo que deberías… ¿decirle? —volvió a hablar Hiccup, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—_¿Decirle?_

—Bueno, es bueno confesarle tus sentimientos a quien te gusta…

Dominic alzó una ceja—. ¿Y si la persona en cuestión no responde?

De nuevo, contacto visual silencioso.

No estaban en la misma frecuencia.

—Me tienes… muy confundido —dijo Hiccup finalmente.

Dominic sonrió, inclinándose hacia él—. Eso dicen _todos_.

El castaño volvió a fruncir el ceño, entreabriendo la boca y sin saber qué decir, cuando de pronto recibió otro mensaje y volvió unos segundos a enfocar su atención a la pantalla.

Mientras tanto, Dominic comenzó a frustrarse. Tenía unas ganas asesinas de preguntarle a Hiccup qué sentía por Astrid, de descubrir qué estaba pasando por su mente con lo que pasó el día de la fiesta y quería preguntarle por qué él no era honesto con ella con respecto a cómo se sentía.

Pero no era la mejor forma, era la primera vez que lo veía y a pesar de sus ganas, sabía que era inapropiado.

Una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Hiccup lo distrajo de pronto.

Trató de ver la pantalla, supuso que estaba hablando con Astrid, ¿De qué se estaba riendo?

—Están en el segundo piso —informó Hiccup entonces, volteando para verlo, de nuevo volviendo a su expresión confundida.

Dominic lo miró expectante.

—Tú… —Hiccup pensó un poco, como si tratara de convencerse de hablar—. ¿Tú… sabes sobre…?

Parpadeó varias veces—. _¿Tú_ sabes? —se hizo el tonto, el otro entrecerró los ojos—. Está bien, tal vez sí sé algo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento.

—No quería incomodarte —volvió a hablar Dominic, y mandó al diablo ser impropio—. Sé que Astrid de verdad te quiere mucho.

Hiccup suspiró, dejando caer los hombros.

—Escucha…

—No, espera —el pelinegro lo detuvo, antes de que mal interpretara más las cosas—. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, sólo… Astrid y yo sólo somos amigos, y… yo tenía curiosidad por saber qué pasaba con ustedes dos. Sé que fue sincera contigo… y bueno, uh… digamos que me… preocupa.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta Dominic empezó a preocuparse, pensando en si había hablado de más, casi regañándose internamente porque tal vez Hiccup podría molestarse. Era algo muy privado y él se estaba entrometiendo…

—Tengo que hablar con ella…

Pero no esperaba escuchar eso exactamente.

Y por un momento, le dolió, pensando que tal vez Hiccup se refería a… rechazarla. Tal vez quería dejarle en claro que no sentía lo mismo por ella.

O tal vez…

—No he dormido bien estos dos días —esa confesión del castaño lo tomó por sorpresa—. No sé… yo no…

De pronto parecía preocupado, pensativo. Dominic estaba conmocionado al verlo de esa forma. Siendo tan sincero.

—He pensado mucho al respecto —volvió a hablar Hiccup—. Astrid es realmente especial para mí. Pero, aún no estoy seguro… de qué es lo correcto.

Silencio.

—Ella… ¿Te gusta también? —preguntó con cuidado.

Hiccup volteó a verlo. Dominic se dio cuenta de que tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de hablarle a él sobre este asunto.

Tragó saliva—. Sólo… creo que lo mejor es ser honesto con ella. Claro, cuando tengas más despejada la mente. Se ve que la quieres… pero viendo que tienes otras cosas de qué preocuparte, uh…

—Voy a hablar con ella… pronto —Hiccup evidentemente estaba terminando la conversación, se pasó una mano por el cabello—. No he hablado de esto con nadie, y no sé por qué te lo estoy diciendo a ti si son amigos… —volvió a suspirar—. Así que voy pedirte que…

—Descuida —Dominic hizo un gesto, como si cerrara su boca con un zipper—. No diré absolutamente nada. Sé que parece que me estoy entrometiendo pero… estoy consciente de que esto es un asunto sólo de ustedes dos.

—Supongo que voy a confiar en ti.

El pelinegro sonrió—. Esta conversación nunca pasó —le guiñó el ojo.

Aunque lo hizo de forma coqueta, Dominic hablaba más honestamente que nunca. El simple hecho de saber que Hiccup aclararía las cosas pronto con ella lo dejaba más que tranquilo.

Hiccup se echó un poco hacia atrás, luego ladeó la cabeza. Aún lo invadía la duda.

—¿Eres…?

Dominic amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Que observador —respondió, a modo de felicitación—. Digamos que sí.

Hiccup sacudió la cabeza.

—Como sea… te ayudaré a buscar a Astrid —dijo levantándose, volviendo a ver su celular y al parecer enviando un último mensaje, para después desconectarlo y guardarlo en la bolsa de su sudadera—. Andando.

.

.

.

* * *

**En el chat de Hiccup y Astrid:**

**Hiccup**

_Heey, damita_

_Encontré a tu galán perdido, aquí te lo estoy cuidando_

_Quiere saber dónde estás_

**Astrid**

_Que gracioso_

_Estoy en el segundo piso con Cam_

_Y no es mi galán! _

**Hiccup**

_Ajá_

**Astrid**

_No me creas entonces_

_Estamos en una tienda de pijamas_

_No estoy segura de qué lado_

**Hiccup**

_No trae teléfono_

_Te lo mando así?_

**Astrid**

_Cómo que no trae teléfono?_

**Hiccup**

_Se te va a perder_

**Astrid**

_Sabes qué?_

_Tú te lo encontraste_

_Te hago responsable de regresármelo_

**Hiccup**

_No quiero_

_Lo hubiera dejado ahí llorando frente al mapa preguntándole por ti_

**Astrid**

_Él se quiso ir a dar la vuelta sin celular_

_Deja de llorar tú y tráemelo_

_Su abuela se va a poner triste si no se lo llevamos de vuelta_

**Hiccup**

_Ven tú por él_

**Astrid**

_Déjalo por ahí sentado pues_

_Sólo dime en dónde están_

**Minutos después**

**(Luego de la confesión)**

**Astrid**

_Hiccup!_

_Sigo esperando ;;_

_En dónde demonios están?_

**Hiccup**

_Ya vamos en camino_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Y, de hecho iban a medio camino cuando algo llamó la atención de Dominic.

Se detuvo de inmediato, alcanzando la manga de Hiccup, haciendo que este se detuviera e inmediatamente señalándole lo que acababa de ver.

Un muchacho estaba saliendo de una tienda de videojuegos para poner un cartelón afuera, con una noticia y oferta increíblemente llamativa.

Ambos se miraron.

—¿Tienes prisa? —Dominic levantó una ceja hacia el castaño.

—No realmente —contestó él—. ¿Crees que Astrid se enoje si nos tardamos un poco?

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos.

—¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Hay que ser los primeros, vamos!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de varios minutos esperando arriba, la rubia terminó por impacientarse y bajó ella misma para buscar a esos dos, Hiccup ya ni siquiera le contestaba el teléfono.

Conociendo a Dominic, que estuvieran los dos juntos era realmente preocupante.

No sabía que tanto era capaz de decir o hacer ese chico.

Abajo ahora había aún más gente que cuando llegaron, y el primer piso era el más amplio de todos, creyó que iba a ser imposible verlos así que intentó seguir contactando a Hiccup sin tener éxito.

Caminó por un rato viendo hacia el interior de algunas tiendas, abajo se concentraban mayormente tiendas de electrónica, y fue una muy acertada suposición de ella asomarse a una donde había bastante gente esperando por entrar.

Una tienda de videojuegos.

Un enorme cartelón que decía "exposición de lentes de realidad virtual" estaba puesto afuera (y no lo había visto antes), al parecer eso era lo que tenía a la gente tan interesada.

Por un segundo dudó, pero tenía una corazonada y quería estar segura de que podía descartar el lugar como posible escondite de esos dos.

Pero precisamente ahí los encontró.

Hiccup y Dominic, ambos con unos enormes lentes de vr y controles en las manos, jugando en alguna simulación de prueba que la tienda estaba ofreciendo.

Parecían dos niños felices.

Entró a la tienda, pasando al lado de la fila de personas que esperaban su turno para probar los lentes. Se acercó lo suficiente a donde estaban ellos frente a las pantallas, riéndose y volteando a todos lados dentro de la simulación.

—No grites tanto —Hiccup regañó a Dominic a modo de juego.

—¡Lo siento! —se rió el otro.

Fue realmente inesperado y divertido encontrarlos así, y Astrid por un segundo volvió a recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido esa misma mañana al oírlos hablarse tan amistosamente.

Se rió, luego sacudió esos pensamientos.

—¿Se divierten? —les dijo entonces, lo suficientemente alto para que ambos la escucharan y voltearan desubicados para tratar de verla. Sin éxito, por los lentes.

Verlos daba mucha risa.

Pronto alguien del personal de la tienda les dijo a ambos que su turno había terminado y los chicos se quitaron los lentes para devolverlos, felices de la vida.

Dominic fue hasta donde estaba Astrid casi dando brincos.

—NECESITO unos de esos —le dijo, sacudiéndole el brazo.

—En cuanto reciba mi primera paga, juro que los voy a comprar —concordó Hiccup, luego viendo a Astrid—. ¡Si hubieras bajado más pronto los hubieras probado! Te lo perdiste.

—¿Por eso no me contestaban, par de niños?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, con grandes sonrisas.

Astrid no podía creer que ambos fueran mayores que ella.

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo también.

En el momento Hiccup recibió una llamada, dándose cuenta de que era de uno de sus amigos a quienes se supone que vería. Al parecer ya estaban ahí, por lo que procedió a despedirse. Recordando de pronto lo que había hablado con Dominic.

Lo miró por un segundo.

Y el pelinegro le guiñó el ojo.

Astrid frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué se tr…?

—Están esperándome ya —la interrumpió Hiccup, sonriendo—. Nos vemos después.

Y sin más, salió de la tienda dejándolos solos, y a Astrid muy confundida.

Ella miró a Dominic con recelo.

—¿Qué pasó con ustedes dos?

—¿Qué pasó de qué? —él se hizo el inocente.

—Dominic… ¿le dijiste algo?

—Qué poca confianza me tienes.

—De hecho, así es.

Dominic se agarró el pecho, fingiendo estar dolido.

Se repuso rápido—. No sé qué creas que hice, pero tu crush ese —hizo una mueca, mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos—. Ahora tienes competencia, preciosa.

Y Astrid le dio un golpe en el estómago.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mnnn hay formas más pasivas de mostrar celos no? **\\_(ツ)/ **sé que esperaban algo más, pero no es el momento. Ya luego verán por qué...**

**Pequeña retroalimentacion: como vieron, no sólo Astrid fue un apoyo importante para Hiccup cuando era niño y cuando perdió a su madre, él también lo fue para ella, y su amistad fue un refugio seguro para Astrid cuando sintió que no encajaba allá afuera.**

**Pero ahora (por fin) es momento de conocer los pensamientos y verdaderos miedos de Hiccup.**

**Qué tal? Ya les da el olor a Hiccstrid?**

**Porque ya adelanté unas escenas muy wenas jojoj**

**_Drako lighting:_** Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste.

**_2Sonic1808:_** Ya sé que va muy lento esto, pero las cosas ya empiezan a ponerse un poquito emocionantes, lo prometo aaaaa. Ya van a ver que pasa jojoj

**_CocoChane:_** JAJAJAJ Muchas gracias por comentar todas tus dudaaas xD De ellas te puedo responder que: Dominic sí tiene 20, se graduó junto con Astrid porque él perdió un año de escuela / No te preocupes, a Hiccup no le gusta soplar flautas xD / Y sí, el verdadero drama de la historia a penas está comenzando jojoj, espero que sigan disfrutando la historia!

**_LuzAnders:_** Por unos días creí que me hacías un escarmiento por tardar tanto en publicar mujeer! Me lo merecía, tbh. Me alegra mucho saber que estés bien, y que te esté yendo tan bien con tu novio! Mucho cuidado, que todo siga bien :( Con respecto al cap, ya salieron más cosas a la luz veda, jejej ya quiero saber qué piensas aaahhh me alegra que lo estés disfrutando tantooo. Gracias por preocuparte, desde el domingo iba a actualizar pero seguí con problemillas, ahora ya estoy mucho mejor uwu contenta de poder publicar más pronto. Soy de Sonora, Mexico por cierto! C:

**De nuevo gracias a todos por comentar! De verdad me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia.**

**No olviden pasarse por Instagram (alexthedragonite) para ver a Astrid encontrándose con los dos mensos en la tienda de videojuegos xD Ya hice highlights para esta historia y para ¡HB!, voy a estar subiendo spoilers ahí durante la semana así que plis no me avandoneenn uwu**

**Título/spoiler del siguiente capítulo, ya, sin rodeos:**

**_"¿Podemos hablar?"_**

**Nos leemos prontoo!**

**_5 Junio 2020_**


	14. ¿Podemos Hablar?

**BDBSBSB Se me olvidó cómo escribir AAAA**

**De veras perdón por la demora, de verdad me alegra estar de vuelta porque las cosas se van a poner muy buenas de aquí en adelante en esta historia! **

**Qué lo disfruten!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Está todo bien, cielo?

Dominic estaba ayudando a su abuela en la cocina, pero estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ella lo había estado llamando desde hace un momento.

—¡Ah, sí! —sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad y percatándose de que las zanahorias que estaba lavando ya estaban limpias y había estado dejando el agua correr por demasiado tiempo. La cerró con rapidez, sacudiendo y poniendo las verduras a un lado.

—Has estado muy pensativo, Dominic, ¿Qué sucede? —su abuela se acercó para poner una mano en su espalda.

Cuando lo llamaba por su nombre sólo significaba que estaba preocupada de verdad, y el chico sabía que ella esperaba una respuesta honesta, así que se giró y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, nana. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Quiso dar por hecho que se quedaría más tranquila con esa respuesta, pero ella lo detuvo antes de que se fuera a otra parte.

—¿Estás preocupado por la universidad? —trató de adivinar ella de todas formas—. ¿O es por tus padres?

Dominic la miró un momento. En realidad, esos eran temas que había tratado de evadir a toda costa. Lo que venía por delante era un poco agotador de imaginar para él, por fin se había graduado, había aplicado para la universidad y aunque sentía que todo había ido bastante bien y sabía que con suerte sería aceptado, en unos meses estaría de nuevo ocupado con cosas de escuela y eso no era tan emocionante.

Y siendo honesto, tampoco lo era saber que sus padres tenían intenciones de verlo después de mucho tiempo, luego de haberlo enviado a vivir lejos por una estupidez.

—No es tanto por eso —dijo sin pensar, y aunque era la verdad, se arrepintió de inmediato de decirlo. Ahora su abuela sabía que definitivamente estaba preocupado por algo—. ¡Pe-pero en serio! Estoy...

—¿Pasó algo con Astrid, entonces? ¿Se pelearon? No la he visto por aquí en toda la semana.

Dominic sonrió sólo de escuchar el nombre—. No, todo está bien con ella.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto.

Si bien Astrid estaba perfectamente, al menos hasta donde él sabía, todavía había cosas con respecto a ella que lo tenían con la cabeza en las nubes.

Más de una semana después Dominic aún se atormentaba pensando en que tal vez sí se le había ido la lengua cuando habló con Hiccup en el centro comercial.

No era su estilo sentirse así. Normalmente optaba por olvidar las cosas que no tenían remedio, pero el tema simplemente no abandonaba su cabeza. Aun así, tal como le había prometido a Hiccup, no le había dicho a la rubia ni una sola palabra de lo que habían hablado sobre ella, y tampoco le mencionó sobre las intenciones de Hiccup por hablar con ella pronto. No aguantaba las ganas, pero por más que quisiera —y por muchas que fueran las ocasiones en las que tenía la abrumante tentación de decirle—, decidió dejar que las cosas fluyeran al ritmo que el castaño viera apropiado.

Pero pasada una semana, sus pensamientos estaban esparcidos por doquier.

_"Astrid es realmente especial para mí. Pero aún no estoy seguro... de qué es lo correcto"_

Al principio creyó que Hiccup tal vez tenía sentimientos encontrados, quizá estaba confundido por ellos, o tal vez... estaba preocupado por algo referente a su edad y a sus responsabilidades. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Qué podría ser incorrecto, exactamente? ¿Que un hombre de su edad con un montón de cosas que hacer comenzara una relación con una chica que apenas entraría a una carrera? ¿Que, aunque le gustara ella también, tendría que priorizar sus oportunidades para su vida profesional? ¿O era que Astrid estuviera enamorada de él, aún dadas las circunstancias de su amistad? ¿Eso era lo incorrecto?

Al final, ¿De verdad... sentía algo más por Astrid?

"_Excelente. Se ve que te gusta."_

¿Quién demonios le dice eso a alguien que podría ser potencialmente tu competencia? Eso era algo que no cuadraba para Dominic. Si le gusta Astrid y tiene alguna intención de corresponderle, ¿Por qué se molestaría en darle consejos a él? ¿Por qué se preocuparía siquiera? Encima, la indiferencia que tuvo Hiccup hacia su presencia en el Mall junto con los Hofferson era sumamente difícil de no tomar en cuenta, e incluso le molestaba a un nivel muy personal el haber sido ignorado por el chico la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso no era lo importante.

"_Hiccup estuvo saliendo con una chica en Inglaterra, se notaba que la quería". _

El señor Haddock había dicho eso también, y era un dato que sólo sentía que significaba aún más negativas.

Dominic comenzaba a cansarse de tanto pensar, tantas vueltas al mismo maldito tema y tanta espera ya le molestaban. Tener tantas inquietudes estando de vacaciones y sin mucho qué hacer no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Ya no sabía qué creer...

Ni cómo sentirse.

Porque, al final del día, todo lo que pasaba por su mente terminaba en un solo pensamiento.

_Astrid._

La quería muchísimo.

Astrid no era tan inocente como pensó cuando recién la conoció, la chica era dura de carácter y hasta un poco violenta a veces se atrevería a decir, pero tenía sentimientos puros y era honesta y divertida y se preocupaba por él y por todos a quienes quería. Sabía dar consejos y resultaba ser cariñosa justo cuando él más lo necesitaba, se sentía cómodo estando con ella de cualquier forma y contándole cualquier cosa. No le gustaba verla triste o molesta, siempre trataba de animarla o de bromear para hacerla sentir mejor.

Imaginar que tal vez llegaría un momento en el que tendría que alejarse de ella, por las razones que fueran... le hacía sentir un hueco horrible en el pecho.

Y, hasta donde sabía, tal vez Hiccup _sí_ era sólo un idiota que no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Y pensar en eso le hacía enojar en maneras que ya no comprendía.

Astrid no se merecía esperar tanto, sobre todo no merecía que le rompieran el corazón, ¿En qué mundo sería justo que una chica como ella fuera rechazada? Solo un imbécil le haría daño de esa forma ¿Por qué tenía que ir a enamorarse de Hiccup precisamente? Quería sacarle el cerebro a ese hombre para hurgar en sus intenciones y saber la maldita verdad de una vez.

Astrid era fuerte por sí misma, pero merecía que alguien le diera lo que necesitaba y que la quisiera de verdad.

Tal vez era por eso que él mismo no se sentía lo suficientemente bueno para estar con ella. Pero, pensar en que alguien más la fuera a lastimar...

—Deberías ir con ella un rato para que te distraigas —nana volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos de repente, dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza con una cuchara de madera—. Ya, deja eso.

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Porque no me gusta verte así, hijo —explicó ella—. Deberías ir a verla y despejar tu mente un rato, olvídate de tus padres.

Dominic se rió—. Ah, ¿Y por qué crees que Astrid le dará solución a mis conflictos mentales?

—¿De verdad me lo preguntas? —la mujer sacó un cucharón y probó la comida antes de continuar—. Podrían ser alucinaciones mías, querido, pero te ves más relajado desde que eres amigo de esa chica, y me agrada verte así de alegre cuando estás con ella o cuando hablas sobre ella.

Él no supo explicar la repentina sensación cálida en su pecho. No se había percatado de que involucrarse en la situación de Astrid con Hiccup y eventualmente con la chica en general había hecho que se distrajera de sus propios problemas y hasta de algunas de sus malas actitudes.

—Tus padres se volverían locos si te vieran con ella —su abuela dijo de pronto y se rió, hablaba sin pensar—. Hasta puedo escuchar sus benditos sermones.

La sonrisa de Dominic se borró inmediatamente de su rostro.

Definitivamente no había pensado en eso, porque en realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su relación con Astrid fuera a llegar a algo más, menos como para involucrar a sus padres con ella. Pero era cierto... si sus padres llegaran a verlo con ella, o con cualquier chica linda en realidad, no dudarían en ponerse pesados al respecto, seguramente le perdonarían la vida y estarían ridículamente felices sólo de verlo con una mujer. _"¿Ves que sólo estabas confundido?" _dirían seguramente.

Esa era su desagradable realidad, la cual hacía que parte de él deseara no darle ese gusto a sus padres _nunca_.

Porque haber descubierto que le gustaba más estar con chicos, para sus padres era una aberración. Y haberlo encontrado tres años atrás besando a un chico había sido suficiente razón para ellos de dejarlo en la calle. De no ser por su hermano y su abuela, Dominic no estaba seguro de qué hubiera sido de él.

Nana se dio cuenta de su imprudencia de inmediato al verlo cabizbajo y con el ceño fruncido—. Uh, no... no debí decir eso, cielo.

—Bueno, no estás equivocada —él sonrió con amargura.

Su abuela se acercó a él de nuevo, tomándolo de las manos—. No dejes que el rencor hacia tus padres tenga alguna influencia en tus sentimientos, cariño. Puedes amar a quien tú quieras, lo importante es que seas feliz, ¿Está bien? Yo misma le daré una patada en el trasero a tu padre si se atreve a hacer algún comentario inútil.

Dominic volvió a sonreír, esta vez genuinamente. Tenía mucha suerte al tener a alguien tan maravillosa como su abuela de su lado.

Pero todo ese tema de los sentimientos iba a tener que tomar un poco más de tiempo para procesarlo.

Por ahora, sólo estaba seguro de que iba a tomarle la palabra a su abuela con respecto a ir a molestar un rato a su chica favorita.

.

.

.

.

.

Astrid estaba en casa viendo televisión con Cam cuando Dominic llegó.

La mamá de Astrid lo recibió alegremente y lo dejó pasar con una gran sonrisa a la cual él correspondió un poco apenado.

—¿Qué son estas horas de visitar? —dijo Cam desde el sillón, fue su forma de saludar al chico.

—Es a penas media tarde —respondió la señora Hofferson, haciéndole una mueca a Dominic de que ignorara a su hija mayor—. Es la hora perfecta.

—Para no hacer nada —agregó Astrid, también desde el otro sillón.

Dominic se aventuró hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón donde Astrid estaba para ver la televisión junto con ellas. Sabía a lo que se refería la rubia, cuando ella lo visitaba a él, si no conversaban, a veces simplemente se quedaban viendo la televisión o algún video en YouTube. Incluso habían decidido empezar una serie que no habían continuado nunca, pero no dejaba de ser agradable pasar tiempo así juntos.

Esta vez fue algo diferente porque ahora era Dominic quien estaba en casa de ella, y además pasó tiempo con Camille por segunda vez, y resultaba interesante que la chica realmente se parecía a Astrid y a la vez no la asemejaba en nada.

Era entretenido de juzgar.

Después de un rato hablando sobre series y discutiendo acerca de por qué Bandersnatch fue una completa basura que se le ocurrió a Netflix en la serie de Black mirror (para Dominic, Camille y Astrid estaban rotundamente en contra de esa acusación), los tres simplemente se dedicaron a ver la misma película y a tratar de desbloquear todos los finales que Camille estaba segura que Dominic no había llegado a ver, todo para probarle que sí valía la pena jugarlo.

Hasta que, en medio de una pregunta, Camille comenzó a golpear el control remoto con frustración.

—Astriiiid —chilló la chica, y Astrid rodó los ojos—. Ve a buscar baterías.

—Ve tú a buscarlas —le contestó y Dominic soltó una risita—. Debe haber en el estudio.

—No quiero ir —renegó Cam—. Me matan los cólicos ¿Quieres que suba así las escaleras? Ve si quieres seguir entreteniendo a tu novio.

Astrid exhaló, cediendo a los lloriqueos de su hermana. Empujó las piernas de Dominic, las cuales había tenido encima de las suyas desde hace ya varios minutos, y procedió a levantarse.

—¿Te acompaño? —ofreció él.

—Como quieras.

Él se levantó de un salto para seguirla.

—¡No se vayan a tardar! —les advirtió Cam cuando ya iban subiendo al segundo piso—. O voy a quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

.

Dominic estaba bastante curioso por conocer la otra parte de la casa de los Hofferson.

Cuando estaban arriba se asomó un poco para ver lo que quizá era la habitación de Astrid, pero no alcanzaba a ver demasiado.

Siguió a la rubia hasta una habitación del fondo y entró detrás de ella a un estudio bastante bien organizado. Había libreras y archiveros y dos escritorios, uno de ellos era negro y parecía más de una oficina, y ese fue en el que Astrid comenzó a buscar primero las baterías, hurgando entre los cajones. Había otro escritorio en el lado contrario de la habitación, junto a una ventana. Ese era de madera clara y tenía notitas pegadas en todos lados.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—¿Cuál crees? —respondió la rubia sin mirarlo—. Este es de mi papá, y Cam también lo usa a veces. Aquél lo he usado yo desde que estaba en secundaria.

Dominic inspeccionó el mueble con más cuidado, había algunos libros encima, una lapicera llena de cosas de papelería, además de las notitas azules y amarillas pegadas por doquier. De verdad tenía toda la pinta de ser de Astrid.

Entonces, el pelinegro recordó algo.

Este debía ser el escritorio en el que ella había besado a Hiccup...

—Oye... ¿Entonces aquí fue donde pasó la magia? —se burló él despectivamente.

Astrid justo encontró un par de baterías nuevas en uno de los cajones, y luego volteó —. ¿De qué...? —por desgracia, entendió de inmediato a lo que él se refería al verlo, y sintió las mejillas arder. Dominic sabía que ella realmente odiaba recordar aquello y con la vergüenza que sentía pensando en su yo de dieciséis años besando a Hiccup sin previo aviso en una posición incómoda, estaba segura de que lo borraría de sus recuerdos sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Sabes qué? Fuera de aquí —se acercó a él para tratar de empujarlo y salir al fin del estudio.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Dominic se rehusó a moverse—. ¿No te gusta acordarte de la Astrid besucona?

Siguió burlándose de ella, frunciendo la boca y tirando besos en su dirección, Astrid no pudo evitar reírse y comenzó a empujarlo más y con más fuerza, aunque sin ningún éxito.

—Róbame uno a mí, ¿No quieres? — siguió molestándola, acercándole la boca y obligándola a usar sus manos para tratar de alejarlo.

—¡Ya basta! —lo regañó entre risas.

Consiguió que Dominic diera un paso atrás, riéndose también, disfrutaba mucho hacer que Astrid se sonrojara de esa manera. La miró detenidamente mientras se giraba hacia el mueble otra vez, observando las cosas que había sobre encima, y la silla donde probablemente ella había estado sentada en aquel entonces. Sonrió con un poco de nostalgia.

—Aún me siento ridícula recordando eso.

—Y es una condena de por vida, preciosa.

Ella lo miró con reproche por un segundo, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y sólo negó con la cabeza.

Cuando volvió a darle la espalda, Dominic sonrió travieso por lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—¿No quieres... —se acercó a ella cautelosamente, de forma juguetona, deslizando las manos por su cintura y tomándola por sorpresa—... hacer otro tipo de recuerdos en este mismo escritorio? Ya sabes... —acercó su cuerpo al de ella hasta no dejar espacio y dijo lo siguiente contra su oído, en forma de susurro—. Un clavo saca a otro clavo.

Astrid rodó los ojos, con media sonrisa en la cara. Esa clase de acciones de parte de Dominic ya no eran nada nuevo para ella. Lo coqueto y atrevido eran cualidades que tal vez nunca iban a desaparecer en él.

Pero... no podía ignorar el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que el chico la tocaba o se acercaba de esa forma cuando estaban solos. Aún conseguía tensarla, aunque ella sabía bien cómo parar sus juegos de inmediato.

Se giró levemente, y le dio un codazo en el estómago.

Dominic se apartó un poco con un jadeo ahogado por el golpe, pero no quitaba la sonrisa tonta de su cara, y tampoco Astrid, quien comenzó a reírse al ver su expresión.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

—¡Ofrecí una solución! Que mal agradecida eres —se quejó, volviendo a acercarse mientras Astrid seguía riéndose.

Parte de él se sintió más aliviado de verla alegre otra vez, y de pronto recordó lo que su abuela le había dicho esa mañana, era verdad que se sentía más relajado con Astrid, se sentía bien y de veras le hacía bien su compañía.

Pero lo que más le gustaba, era saber que podía hacerla reír con cualquier cosa.

Cuando Astrid se dio cuenta, Dominic estaba muy cerca de ella otra vez.

Pero ahora no parecía estar jugando precisamente.

Su sonrisa se había vuelto... cálida, y su mirada...

Astrid sintió una vibra repentinamente diferente en él—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó extrañada, pero aún con una sonrisa.

—Me fascina verte sonreír.

No se esperaba esa respuesta, ni ese tono sobrecargado de cariño en su voz, ni sentir que su respiración comenzara a cortarse al tenerlo a centímetros de su rostro.

Dominic había dicho cosas sinceras antes, y la había halagado incontables veces desde que se conocieron, era lindo y coqueto con ella y de eso no había duda.

Pero esta vez, había algo inusual, la ternura en sus ojos, de pronto sin ni un atisbo de broma o coqueteo, hizo que sus palabras cobraran otro sentido, y que Astrid se sintiera... diferente. Algo estaba pasando con Dominic, ella lo pudo notar desde el día en el que le dijo algo parecido a "es difícil procesar todo lo que puede sentir alguien por ti", había sido confuso, pero no quiso pensar de más en ello, sobre todo porque no creyó que ese lado de él fuera a manifestarse otra vez, tan pronto, de esta forma.

No sabía cómo explicarse lo que estaba sucediendo.

_¿A caso él...?_

No tuvo tiempo de formular la pregunta ni siquiera en su mente, cuando Dominic alzó su mano, alcanzando su mentón para acercar su rostro al de él.

No lo detuvo, ni siquiera luego de que Dominic siguiera viendo sus ojos con cariño por varios segundos, ni cuando puso la otra mano en su cintura otra vez, y tampoco le impidió acabar con la distancia, cuando él cerró los ojos y rozó sutilmente sus labios con los de ella.

Él... jamás la había besado con tanta delicadeza. Por primera vez Dominic parecía incluso inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no sé detuvo, profundizó sólo un poco más, acunando con la mano su mejilla.

Y Astrid le correspondió.

Dejó de pensar, y se concentró en lo que estaba sintiendo. No se dio cuenta de qué tanto tiempo transcurría, pero por más que pasaba, no sentía que Dominic estuviera buscando algo más, sus manos seguían quietas, y su boca seguía moviéndose con suavidad.

Hasta que se detuvo, haciéndose sólo un poco para atrás.

Cuando volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, Astrid reparó en que su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza.

Dominic le sonrió de la misma forma que antes.

Casi no se dieron cuenta del sonido de mensajes llegando al teléfono de ella.

Astrid parpadeó varias veces, debatiéndose entre si tenía más intenciones de buscarlo o de decirle algo al chico.

—Contesta —dijo Dominic entonces, apartándose un poco más, él también parecía haber despertado de la ensoñación.

Astrid sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y vio algo que terminó de volcar su estómago y mente.

_"Hey"_

_"Podemos hablar?"_

Era Hiccup.

No sabía por qué el mensaje la descolocó tanto, tal vez porque no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con él en toda la semana después de haber hablado en el mall. O tal vez era su... pequeño momento con el pelinegro justo ahora.

Lo releyó varias veces, luego miró a Dominic, quien había alcanzado a leer también desde su posición. La expresión en su cara ahora era difícil de descifrar.

—Ya se había tardado —dijo, como si de pronto se esforzara para sonar animado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás—. ¿Qué querrá?

—N-no lo sé…

Astrid estaba confundida, con lo que acababa de pasar y ahora con pensar de repente en Hiccup.

Pero lo de recién… Dominic, su mirada, sus palabras, el beso…

Se miraron a los ojos otra vez.

—Dominic…

Él de la nada sonrió como de costumbre, sin dejarla continuar—. Oye cálmate, sólo fue un beso —dijo rápidamente y le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la nariz—. A veces se antoja, ¿Verdad? No fue nada.

Astrid lo miró, desconcertada. "Cualquier beso" no se daba de esa forma, no se _veía_ ni se sentía de esa forma.

Y que él le restara importancia le… dolió.

_¿Por qué?_ Era Dominic… no era como si le gustara románticamente.

Entonces…

El teléfono de él, el cual por fortuna había podido llevar a reparar y funcionó, también comenzó a sonar, Dominic lo buscó y contestó la llamada rápidamente, dijo algunas cosas y luego colgó con una expresión tranquila.

—Es nana, me tengo que ir —le avisó, apresurándose a despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla y revolviéndole el cabello después para molestarla—. Llámame en la noche para saber qué te dijo tu hombre.

No le dio tiempo de decir nada más y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola en el estudio.

Astrid ahora estaba hecha una maraña de emociones que no estaba segura de cómo procesar, y por lo visto, ahora tenía que hablar con Hiccup...

¿Qué sería lo que él tendría que decirle?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup salió de su casa un tanto pensativo.

Había tenido cosas que hacer durante la semana y había vuelto a ver a algunos amigos también, pero aún tenía presente el tema que había surgido la semana anterior, después de la fiesta y en el centro comercial, lo cual ciertamente lo tenía en una encrucijada. Pero fin había conseguido despejar un poco más su mente.

Al final, decidió seguir su propio consejo... ser honesto sería lo mejor.

Tal vez el tiempo diría como se resolverían las cosas, y lo más seguro era que Astrid fuera a entenderlo.

Definitivamente lo iba a entender, era Astrid...

Suspiró, revolviéndose el cabello en el proceso.

No se molestó en cerrar con llave la puerta de la entrada pues sabía que su padre llegaría del trabajo dentro de poco. Checó una vez más su teléfono, abriendo los dos nuevos mensajes que tenía de parte de la rubia.

**((Damita))**

_"Qué dramático Haddock"_

_"qué pasa?"_

Él se rió.

**((Hiccup))**

_"Sal un momento"_

Astrid tardó menos en contestar esta vez.

**((Damita))**

_"Ahora bajo"_

Se dio por bien servido, caminando hasta su banqueta y abriendo la reja del jardín para salir, aún tenía muchas cosas rondando en la cabeza e incluso se atrevería a decir que estaba un poco... preocupado.

Pero entonces, cuando levantó la vista, vio a Dominic.

Se detuvo en seco.

El alto chico pelinegro salió con una expresión neutral de la casa de los Hofferson y cerró la puerta detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que guardaba algo en su chaqueta. Por un segundo Hiccup creyó que no lo había notado ahí parado, pero cuando cursó el jardín y llegó a la acera, volteó en su dirección.

Ambos chicos hicieron contacto visual por lo que se sintió como un par de segundos más de los necesarios.

Hiccup no estaba seguro exactamente de cómo se veía su propio rostro en el momento, pero en el de Dominic se formó una casi descarada media sonrisa.

_¿Qué de…?_

Pero sin más, Dominic siguió un poco apresurado con su camino calle abajo.

El castaño frunció el ceño en su dirección mientras lo observaba alejarse, un tanto confundido por la extraña sensación que acababa le acababa de provocar ese simple gesto en el estómago.

Por un segundo incluso tuvo la necesidad de alcanzarlo y de preguntarle qué ocurría con él, o cuestionarle si había dicho alguna palabra de lo que habían hablado hace días.

Pero Hiccup no era así, y se sintió extraño sólo de contemplar la idea en su cabeza.

De cualquier forma, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Dominic ya estaba bastante lejos.

Y Astrid abrió la puerta frente a él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta y Hiccup volteó a verla desde la acera, sintió algo retumbar en su pecho.

Todos los sentimientos dentro de su pecho comenzaron a abrumarla.

—¿Estás bien? —Hiccup se acercó, de pronto pareciendo un poco preocupado.

Ella asintió, tratando de respirar hondo y esforzándose por verse más natural y relajada, lo cual casi podría decir que funcionó.

Hiccup le hizo una sutil seña con la cabeza para que lo acompañara, y ambos comenzaron a caminar por la calle donde vivían. Guardaron silencio al principio, pues él no pudo evitar notar que Astrid seguía bastante seria.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —quiso asegurarse.

—Sí, sólo... estoy algo cansada —respondió ella, y luego estuvo a punto de volver a preguntar qué era lo que él tenía que decirle, pero Hiccup la interrumpió.

—Hmm, ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te divertiste con Dominic que te dejó agotada?

Astrid agrandó los ojos, volteando de inmediato para encontrarse con la expresión burlesca de Hiccup.

Parecía un dejavú.

Le dio un duro golpe en el brazo, al cual Hiccup soltó un grito y luego se sujetó el área golpeada para sobarse.

Los dos chicos eran igual de molestos.

Astrid supuso que Hiccup había visto salir a Dominic de su casa justo antes que ella, así que no preguntó, pero eso hizo que su estómago volviera a revolverse.

—Era broma —Hiccup se rió, luego siguió caminando junto a ella—. Me dijo que es gay, pero a mí no me lo parece.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Astrid sabía que Dominic no lo parecía, principalmente porque no era gay, era bisexual, pero eso no era algo de lo que quisiera conversar con Hiccup.

—Bueno, admito que coqueteó un poco conmigo cuando estábamos en el Mall —contó, y Astrid lo miró con la boca abierta—. Pero a juzgar por cómo te mira, no me convence del todo.

Eso ahuyentó un poco el pensamiento de querer golpear al pelinegro la siguiente vez que lo viera. Recordando otra vez lo que acababa de pasar en el estudio.

Cómo Dominic la miraba.

—¿Tú no crees que le gustes? —Hiccup volvió a traerla de sus pensamientos.

—Yo qué sé...

Astrid no sentía que fuera el momento de seguir pensando en eso, y de nuevo, especialmente esto no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar precisamente con el castaño. Porque la parte que más le confundía era el hecho de que no sentía que Hiccup le hubiera dejado de gustar, para nada, aunque sus esperanzas estuvieran casi muertas, Hiccup aún conseguía derretir su corazón en cualquier momento y su cercanía seguía siendo tan especial como siempre.

Pero Dominic acababa de despertar en ella algo que hasta hace unos días no creía que fuera a pasar.

Y al mismo tiempo lo había aplastado tal vez sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en la situación presente, porque cuando menos lo pensó ya habían caminado hasta el parque que estaba cerca de sus casas, y ambos se detuvieron a ver el pequeño paisaje desde la acera.

Hiccup suspiró ruidosamente, metiendo las manos al bolsillo de su suéter.

—¿No tienes frío? —dijo inocentemente, y Astrid exhaló.

—¿Por qué venimos hasta acá?

—Porque quiero hablar contigo.

—Bueno, ¿De qué se trata entonces?

Hiccup la miró a los ojos por un segundo, luego bajó la vista al suelo entre ellos. Aún estaban en la entrada del parque.

Astrid comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, no creía que se tratara de algo realmente malo, pero Hiccup de pronto se veía pensativo también.

Temió que...

—Quiero... hablar sobre —volvió a mirarla—. Lo que hablamos... después del baile.

No estaba segura de cómo interpretar el tono de su voz, pero una parte de ella sentía que podía predecir lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, y no creía que fuera algo que quisiera oír.

—¿Para qué? —atinó a preguntar, y Hiccup pareció confundido. Ella le sonrió a medias—. Te dije que estaba bien si no decías nada, Hiccup. No te preocupes por eso ya.

—Pero quiero decir algo —él insistió—. No he dejado de pensar en que no fui honesto contigo ese día.

Esa confesión solo agregó más seguridad a lo que Astrid ya se esperaba. "Ser honesto", no creía que significará un "también me gustas", o un "hay que intentarlo". En el fondo Astrid lo sintió totalmente diferente, y su humor justo ahora estaba muy por debajo de poder procesar un claro rechazo justo ahora.

¿_Otro..._ rechazo?

Al no obtener respuesta, el castaño continuó—. Escucha, siempre hemos podido hablar de cualquier cosa sin ningún problema, hemos sido buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y...

—Hiccup —ella lo cortó, comenzando a sentir que ya no quería estar ahí—. ¿Seguro de que es... necesario?

Hiccup pareció descolocado de nuevo, de verdad no entendía por qué Astrid reaccionaba de esa forma y seguía preocupándole, tal vez no había elegido el mejor de los momentos para ella.

—Eh, eso creo... —respondió sinceramente—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No te sientes bien ahora?

—No es eso —Astrid suspiró, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y recargándose en la barandilla de la entrada del parque—. Es que, creo que ya sé lo que vas a decir, y en serio... siento que no...

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hiccup, con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Por qué crees que sabes qué voy a decir?

—Porque me estás hablando como a una niña, Hiccup.

La respuesta fue tan directa que Hiccup se sorprendió, podía sentir la ligera molestia en la voz de ella.

No quería que eso pasara.

—Lo siento... no... no me di cuenta.

—Lo sé —Astrid exhaló otra vez—. Y ya no importa, Hiccup. De veras no importa si no dices nada. Sé lo que pasa... Sé que cualquiera diría que lo que siento es sólo porque estoy acostumbrada a que estés siempre cerca y a que desde pequeña te he tenido mucho cariño y que por eso tal vez he confundido todo, y no me sorprendería que tú creyeras lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿Lo que dijiste la noche de la fiesta no es cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que es cierto! —Astrid se separó de la barandilla, casi exaltada—. ¿Por qué haría el ridículo diciéndote todo si no fuera cierto? ¿Sabes cuánto me he culpado pensando en que tal vez ya no seamos amigos por culpa de eso y de que tal vez crees que sigo siendo una niña tonta como cuando te besé hace tres años? Suena exagerado, pero cuando me enviaste el mensaje lo primero que pensé era en que tal vez me dirías que ya no deberíamos ser amigos o algo así y me pone triste sólo pensarlo y...

Hiccup la observó atentamente, creyendo que seguiría perdiendo el control, casi se ríe por lo que estaba escuchando salir rápidamente de la boca de la rubia.

—¿De qué te...? —ella quiso preguntar, frustrada al verlo sonriente.

—¡Astrid Hofferson! —la interrumpió Hiccup, la tomó por los brazos y se acercó tanto que consiguió capturar toda su atención—. ¡¿Quieres por favor sólo escucharme?!

Ella lo miró expectante, aunque con evidente tristeza en los ojos, algo que Hiccup no pasó por alto.

—No creo que seas una niña tonta, y nunca lo he creído —usó una de sus manos para retirar el flequillo de su rostro, cortándole por un segundo la respiración—. Deja de pensar eso.

Astrid parpadeó varias veces, insegura de sí debía decir algo. Sintió su corazón acelerándose por segunda vez en ese día, esta vez por influencia del castaño, nerviosa por lo que estuviera a punto de decir.

Lo dejó continuar.

—Yo... —Hiccup titubeó, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Y ella sintió una gran presión en el pecho cuando escuchó lo siguiente salir de sus labios.

—Te mentiría... si te dijera que no he pensado en ti de la misma forma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OooH**

**DON'T COME FOR ME**

**Ya salí de la crisis y voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar muy prontO.**

**Perdón si no respondo sus comentarios esta vez, no quería retrasarme aún más porque dos meses ya es cruel, pero ya saben que los aprecio DEMASIADO a todos *cries*, me muero por saber qué opinan después de este rollote!**

**Espero que sigan estando muy bien! Los quiero un montónn**


End file.
